Role Reversal Series
by Aeon65
Summary: I was asked by CSINaomi to put all of these into one story block to make it easier to track this series. These stories are SLASH and will end up Horatio/Speed/Stetler. The overall rating will be M.
1. Role Reversal

Title: Role Reversal  
Author: Aeon Cole  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: Slash, mild kink  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed  
Challenge: Lover100  
Prompt: #83 Ring  
Word Count: 1870  
Summary: Horatio has a secret.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Horatio dragged himself into the building and dropped his kit onto the table in the lab. He was dead tired and all of his muscles ached. If they weren't so short handed at the moment he would have asked one of the younger CSIs to take the scene he'd just processed. But Calleigh, Eric, and Speed were each working their own cases. It was as if crime in Miami had decided that today was the day; two murders, a kidnapping, and a floater in the Glades.

He sighed. There were days when he really felt all of his almost fifty years and wondered if, maybe, he was getting too old for this type of field work. He stretched and heard several of his joints pop causing him to groan. He glanced around the labs and, noticing that no one else seemed to be back yet, he decided to head to the showers. Maybe standing under some hot water for a few minutes would help to relax his aching body.

Horatio pushed the door to the locker room open and quickly surveyed the area. Finding no one he headed over to the shower room and found it empty as well. He relaxed a little bit. He rarely showered at work. There were a few reasons for this. He had some scars on his body he didn't want to be asked about, which were really no one else's business. But there was a more pressing reason. Something that no one needed to know about or he might have some problems.

A face flashed through his mind and he thought, maybe not no one. He smirked and shook his head. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. He slowly stripped out of his clothes, leaving them draped over the bench, and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed his shower kit and headed for the hot water.

Speed sauntered into the lab and set his kit down next to Horatio's. His case had turned out to be a pretty cut and dry suicide instead of a murder. All he had to do was to run a few tests to confirm his initial findings and he'd be done. But after a morning outside in the hot sun he was sweaty and wanted to wash off. He decided to head to the showers and clean up before he started working on his case.

When he walked into the locker room the first thing he noticed was Horatio clothing draped over the bench. He was a little surprised. He couldn't remember Horatio ever using the showers in the locker room before. It was something that he and the others sometimes wondered about. He knew Horatio was a very private person so he thought fleetingly about simply leaving the locker room and waiting for a bit before he showered but decided against it. He stripped out of his clothes and walked toward the shower room.

He'd actually fantasized about this moment many times, even dreamed about it. Though, in his dreams, it was Horatio who walked in on him in the shower not the other way around. And those dreams usually ended with him pinned to the shower wall, Horatio sunk balls deep into his ass. He felt his cock stiffen just a bit at that thought.

He heard the water running before he stepped around the wall. He stopped when he saw Horatio standing under the running water with his head down and his back to the door. He stood in the doorway taking in the sight. Horatio's shoulders were slumped and he was rolling his neck under the stream of hot water. Speed raked his eyes down Horatio's back and over the curve of his ass. He figured he might not ever get the chance again so he was going to memorize as much as he could. He took a few tentative steps into the room, his eyes fixed on the redhead. Then Horatio started to turn toward him and lifted his face up into the stream of water.

Speed froze in place and soon had a full frontal view of the object of his fantasies. His mouth dropped open when he saw it and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Right there in front of him, hanging from the end of Horatio's cock, was a gold ring, a piercing, and not just any piercing, a Prince Albert piercing. Speed immediately recognized it and what it meant. Horatio Caine, the Horatio Caine, was a submissive.

He only had a moment to process this new information before Horatio opened his eyes and saw Speed standing there staring at him. They locked eyes for a moment then Horatio suddenly dropped his gaze, his hands unconsciously moving to cover his privates, but he didn't turn away. Speed had a split second to make a decision. He walked up to Horatio and stood right in front of him. He reached out and brushed a hand over the redhead's cheek.

"Don't cover yourself up," he said softly. "You're beautiful."

Speed had taken a dominant position and Horatio responded without thinking. Slowly he moved his hands away and let his arms dangle at his sides. Speed reached out again this time raising Horatio's chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes. He smiled softly and, placing a hand on either side of Horatio's face, leaned in and brushed his lips over Horatio's. Horatio eyes drifted shut and he sighed allowing Speed to deepen the kiss.

As Speed's tongue probed every inch of the redhead's mouth, Horatio reached out tentatively placing his hands on the younger man's hips, drawing him closer. Their bodies pressed together each man could feel the other responding quickly. Speed broke the kiss and pulled back just enough to run a hand over Horatio's chest.

"I've wanted you for so long," Speed whispered as his hand trailed lower on the redhead's body.

Horatio's breath caught in his throat when Speed reached the tuft of hair at the base of his cock. He moaned softly as Speed gently ran his fingers through it.

"You like that?" Speed asked softly.

Horatio nodded so Speed continued to tease him for a moment more before drawing his fingers down Horatio's shaft to the ring at the end. When he began fingering the ring Horatio's knees almost gave out and he gasped.

Speed continued playing with him as he asked, "Do you want me too, Horatio?"

Horatio couldn't find his voice but he nodded again.

"I don't have any lube," Speed said as he gave the ring a small tug.

Horatio moaned and reached a shaky hand over to his shower kit. He grabbed it and rifled through the inside pocket pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom packet. Speed smirked.

"Always prepared," he said as he took the items.

Horatio smiled shyly at him before he turned around and braced himself against the back shower wall resting his head on his arms. He stepped out and waited. Speed ran a hand gently down his back and over his ass. Horatio shivered at the touch.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he began laying feather light kisses along Horatio shoulder. He knew he shouldn't waste too much time. He didn't want anyone to walk in and find them but he also knew that the others wouldn't be back anytime soon. Eric's case had him way out in the Glades and Calleigh was up in the north-west corner of the county.

Horatio completely gave himself over to the feeling of Speed's lips on his skin. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had completely forgotten that they were in the showers at the lab and he didn't really care either. He moaned softly when he felt a finger probing his entrance. He pushed back as he felt the finger push into him. He stopped thinking altogether when he felt a second finger joined the first, as they both started moving in and out.

Speed took some time stretching him. He didn't want to end up hurting him especially if they were both going to be able to walk out of here like nothing had happened. But Horatio was getting impatient and he pushed back against the fingers.

"Impatient are we?" Speed murmured against Horatio's back.

The redhead nodded then gasped when Speed curled his fingers and brushed his core. Speed removed his fingers then prepped himself. He lined up with Horatio's hole.

"Ready?" he asked and got a nod as a response.

He pushed forward slowly and could feel Horatio's muscles clenching around him. Horatio bit down on his arm to keep from making any noise as he forced his muscles to relax. Speed pushed in slowly until his whole body was resting flush against Horatio's back. He began kissing along Horatio's neck as he tried to regain enough control to start moving.

Horatio stayed still trying to feel as much as possible. He was afraid that if he moved he'd wake up and find out that this was all just a dream, like so many other times before. He felt Speed murmuring into his skin as he slowly pulled out, "So tight… so beautiful…" He couldn't suppress a gasp as Speed thrust back in hitting home as he latched onto a spot at the base of Horatio neck raising a mark.

Horatio locked his knees to keep from collapsing under Speed's assault and he rocked back meeting the other man thrust for thrust. He heard Speed mumble into his neck, "So close…" Then he felt a hand work its way around his waist and wrap around his shaft. "Come for me," Speed whispered into his ear as he gave the ring a small tug.

Horatio's cry was muffled by his arm as he came. Speed thrust into Horatio's tight, clenching hole once more before he came with a muffled cry of his own. He collapsed against Horatio who was still braced against the wall and rested his weight there for a few long minutes before he carefully pulled out. He pulled Horatio away from the wall and into his arms. They held onto each other for a few moments not yet ready to return to their normal roles. Speed pulled back and took Horatio's mouth in a slow kiss. After a few moments he pulled back.

"We should get back to work, before someone finds us here," he said reluctantly.

Horatio nodded and they cleaned up quickly before walking hand in hand back into the locker room. They dressed in silence and once they were both fully clothed again Horatio pulled Speed into his arms and gave him a chaste kiss.

Speed looked into his eyes and asked, "We, um… could we do this again… sometime… maybe?"

Horatio smiled. "I would like that very much," he said.

Speed smiled back and nodded. As they walked out of the locker room Speed asked, "So, how was your scene this morning?"

"A killer," Horatio responded. "How 'bout you?"

"Piece of cake," Speed said. He saw Horatio roll his eyes. "Maybe I can help you out with yours," he offered as they walked down the hallway.

Fin


	2. Difficult Decision

Title: Difficult Decisions

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash - explicit

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/ Stetler, mention of Horatio/Speed

Word Count: 3000

Summary: Horatio has a decision to make. Sequel to Role Reversal.

Author's Note: This looks like it will be turning into a series. I see lots of potential for this little triangle.

ooo

Horatio placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of the other man and stood with his eyes cast downward waiting. He was feeling guilty for what had happened with Speed in the showers at the lab the week before. He and this other man had been together for a long time on and off, ever since New York. They had never been exclusive though, so Horatio wasn't sure why he felt guilty, but he did. Things had been tense at the lab between them the past few days and so it was suggested they get together for the weekend since they were both off. It wasn't their usual tension, the tension that they played up at work to help protect both of their reputations. After all, IAB and CSI weren't supposed to get along.

Rick regarded the redhead for a moment before he held out his arms in an invitation for Horatio to join him on the sofa. Horatio curled into Rick's embrace and they sat in silence for a few minutes while Rick brushed his hand over Horatio's hair soothingly. He could tell that something was bothering the other man and he suspected that he knew what it was. After all, he wasn't IAB for nothing. He had eyes and ears all over the precinct including the labs and he could see the way Horatio and Speedle had been looking at each other lately. Not to mention the obvious suction bruise that Horatio had been sporting on his neck; the one Rick knew he hadn't put there himself. Rick kissed the top of his head.

"You want to tell me what's been bothering you?" he asked. When Horatio didn't answer he pushed on the redhead's shoulders forcing him to sit up. Horatio didn't meet his eyes. "I could order you to tell me," Rick said softly.

But Horatio knew he wouldn't. That wasn't how their relationship worked. Sure Rick was the dominant and Horatio would do whatever he asked but he had never forced him to do anything he didn't want to do, not in almost twenty years together and he knew that now wouldn't be any different.

Rick decided that it was time for Horatio to come clean. "Is this because of what happened between you and Speedle last week?" he asked.

Horatio raised his head meeting Rick's gaze for a moment before he dropped his eyes again. He nodded. He should have known that the other man knew what had happened. At least he didn't seem angry about it. Horatio was still trying to work out his feeling on this matter. He'd been with other men over the years they'd been together, but that had always just been for sex. He wasn't supposed to have feelings for any of them. He did for Tim and that was what was bothering him the most at the moment.

Rick sighed. "Do you have feelings for him?" he asked almost reading his mind. Horatio nodded without looking up. "Do you love him?" Rick asked.

Horatio spoke quietly. "I, um… I don't know," he lied.

Rick reached out and raised Horatio's chin forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Don't lie to me, Horatio," he said firmly. Horatio tried to look away but Rick wouldn't let him. He moved his hand from Horatio's chin to cup his check. "It's all right if you do, just don't lie to me."

Horatio leaned into Rick's hand. "I… I'm sorry," he whispered as he let his head drop again.

Rick still needed to hear him say it so he asked again, a little more firmly, "Do you love him?"

"Yes," Horatio answered after a moment. He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry," he said again.

Rick nodded and pulled Horatio into his arms. Horatio laid his head on Rick's shoulder. "What should we do about this?" Rick asked. He felt Horatio shrug. "Would you rather be with him than me?"

Horatio felt his chest tighten at that thought. "No," he said quickly then fell silent again.

He knew he didn't want to lose what he had with Rick, not after so many years. He loved Rick, not in exactly the same way he loved Tim, but it was still love. Rick had been there through some difficult times in his life. He'd been with him holding his had when he'd gotten his piercing. It was supposed to be a symbol of their relationship. He was hoping Rick wouldn't make him choose because he wasn't sure he could.

"But you still love him?" Rick asked again. Horatio nodded. Rick took a breath. "Well, we have some options." He wrapped his arms around Horatio. "We could leave things the way they are and you could just have him on the side." He paused for a moment before he said, "You and I could take a break for a while so you two can figure out where you stand with each other." He felt Horatio tense just a bit at that suggestion. "Or, we could ask him to join us," he said finally.

Horatio looked up at Rick. "Join us? I… I don't know if he would do that."

"Hmm. Well, he'd have to be willing to abide by the rules," Rick said. "And he's never struck me as one for rules. The other two options are still open." He felt Horatio snuggle into his embrace. "But there is no need to decide right now," he said softly. He wrapped one arm around Horatio and reached over with the other to pick up the coffee cup Horatio had set down for him. "I think it's gotten cold," he said.

Without thinking, Horatio stood and took the cup from him. He went to the kitchen and refilled it from the pot then returned it to Rick as he sat back down.

"So, tell me something," Rick said. "How did you and Speedle finally end up… you know," he asked as he sipped his coffee.

Horatio blushed furiously. He knew Rick wouldn't be too happy with the answer. "The, um… in the showers at the lab," he said finally not meeting the other man's eyes. He could have lied but he'd done that once already and Rick had called him on it. He didn't think he could get away with it again.

Rick raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't use the showers at the lab." It wasn't exactly one of the rules but more of an unspoken thing between them.

"I don't normally," Horatio said quickly. "But it was quiet. No one else was around."

"Obviously not no one," Rick countered. "I don't know if I like you being so reckless. Anyone could have walked in on the two of you. How would you have explained that?" Horatio remained silent, just shaking his head. "You know, you have to remember, it's not just you, or you and Speedle involved here. Our department's reputation is at stake as well," he admonished.

Horatio nodded. "It… it just sort of happened."

"Well, don't let it happen again. All we need is for the wrong person to walk in on the two of you. I can't protect you from everything, Horatio."

Horatio lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

They sat in silence for a moment then Rick asked, "Does he know about me?" Horatio shook his head. "Does he know there's someone else?"

"He suspects," Horatio said quietly.

"Hmm, well, we will have to decide what we are going to do about this whole thing. But not right now." He placed his coffee cup down on the table and stood up. "Right now I feel like taking a shower." He held a hand out. "Join me," he said. It wasn't a request. It was an order and Horatio stood up taking Rick's hand and letting himself be led into the master bathroom.

Rick was worried but he tried not to let it show. Horatio could be reckless, that he was used to. But having sex with another man in the showers at the lab was beyond any of the reckless acts he'd committed in the line of duty, even standing in a sniper's sights, something Rick had scolded him for when he'd found out. He knew that the state their relationship was in was his own fault, a result of his own fear of commitment. But he was good at hiding those insecurities behind the mask of the dominant one in their personal relationship just the same way Horatio could hide his own insecurities at the lab behind the mask of Lieutenant Caine. They were quite a pair, Rick thought.

For the past twenty years when things got too close, Rick would push the other man away for a while. Now he was afraid he may have pushed one too many times. Horatio had been ready for a committed relationship years ago but Rick had pushed him away back then and now Horatio had fallen in love with someone else and Rick feared he may now lose him for good. But he also knew that he had the advantage of time. They had known each other for most of their adult lives. He knew Horatio better than he knew himself. He knew what he liked and what he didn't. And he could read him and his moods. He knew exactly what the redhead needed right now and he was willing to give it to him.

Rick pulled him into the bathroom then started the shower. He turned back and said, "Get undressed." As Horatio started unbuttoning his shirt Rick added, "Slowly." Horatio smiled shyly as he slowly stripped for the other man. "That's better," Rick whispered enjoying the show.

Horatio stepped out of the last of his clothing and stood before him naked. Rick raked his eyes up and down Horatio's body before quickly shedding his own clothes. He reached a hand out and pulled the redhead closer to him then took his mouth for a possessive kiss. Horatio moaned into Rick's mouth as he felt his body responding quickly. Without breaking the kiss Rick brushed his hands down Horatio's chest and stomach to his rapidly growing cock. He gave it a couple of strokes then fingered the gold ring at the end. Horatio's knees went weak and he grabbed onto Rick's shoulders to keep himself standing. He felt Rick smile into the kiss. A moment later he felt the snap of something around the base of his shaft and he moaned again. He knew the cock ring meant that Rick wanted to play for a while.

Rick maneuvered them back into the shower and under the stream of water before he broke the kiss. He gave Horatio a moment to catch his breath while he laid a gentle trail of kisses down his jaw and neck. He latched onto a spot at the base of his neck and started suckling raising a dark mark and drawing a low moan from the redhead. Satisfied with the mark, Rick stood up taking Horatio's hands and placing them on his chest. Horatio ran his hands over Rick's chest then leaned in and ran his tongue over Rick's nipple. Rick gasped and arched into Horatio's touch.

With a small pressure on the redhead's shoulders he urged him down onto his knees. Horatio smile up at Rick as he flicked out his tongue and ran it around the tip of Rick's cock. Rick moaned softly as Horatio slowly took him all of the way into his mouth.

"Yes," Rick hissed as he began to gently rock his hips.

Horatio relaxed his throat and allowed Rick to fuck his mouth. Rick rested one hand on the wall of the shower and cradled Horatio's head with the other as he began to move his hips more quickly. Horatio drew his hands up Rick's legs and began fondling his balls until the other man moaned loudly and came down his throat. Rick took a moment to catch his breath before he pulled Horatio to his feet and kissed him soundly.

He pulled back after a few moments and reached around Horatio for the soap. He handed it over to the redhead who proceeded to lather up his hands and run them all over Rick's body paying careful attention the where his mouth had just been. He stroked Rick with his soap-slicked hand until he started to get hard again. But Rick stopped him before things went too far and stepped under the water stream to rinse off.

Horatio made a start at washing himself but Rick took hold of his hands and took the soap from him. He lathered up his own hands and gently ran them over Horatio's shoulders and down his arms. Horatio sighed happily. Rick didn't usually do this and he was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the other man's hands gliding over his body. Rick slowly worked his way across Horatio's chest pausing momentarily to play with his nipples. He was lost in the sensation and didn't notice that Rick had knelt down in front of him until he felt his tongue begin to play with his piercing.

"Oh, God," Horatio gasped as he collapsed back against the shower wall. He heard Rick chuckle. "So not fair," he breathed. Then Rick closed his lips around the tip of his cock and suckled before he gave a small tug on the ring with his teeth. Horatio was seeing stars. He started to slide down the wall but Rick caught him and quickly stood them both up again. He gave Horatio a moment to recover. Ever since Horatio had gotten his piercing he been particularly sensitive there. Combine that with the cock ring and it could be a bit overwhelming.

Rick waited until he opened his eyes then asked, "You okay?"

Horatio nodded and Rick pushed him back under the water to rinse off. They stepped out of the shower and Rick dried them both off then he led Horatio over to the bed.

"Lie down on your back," he said. Horatio did as he was commanded. Rick climbed onto the bed and took Horatio's wrists pulling them up over his head. Horatio expected him to cuff him to the bedposts but instead he placed his hands on the bars and said, "Hold on and don't let go."

Horatio grabbed onto the bars and waited. Rick positioned himself between Horatio's legs and sat back running his hands up the in inside the redhead's thighs. He brushed his fingers gently over Horatio's aching cock being careful to avoid the piercing. He didn't want Horatio blacking out on him again, not yet anyway. Horatio tightened his grip on the bars.

Rick leaned down and ran his tongue along the path his finger had just taken. Horatio moaned. Rick reached under the pillow for the lube and slicked up his fingers. He spread Horatio's legs wider and brushed a finger over his opening. Horatio gasped. Rick smirked as he slowly pushed two fingers in. He began to work them in and out and saw Horatio's grip on the bars tighten even more. With his free hand he began to massage Horatio's cock. Horatio arched into his touch trying to get more friction. Rick pushed his fingers in and brushed the redhead's prostate at the same time he gave a small tug on his piercing. He watched Horatio's eyes roll back in his head as his breath caught in his throat.

Rick removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his cock in one long thrust. Horatio cried out as he was filled completely. Rick stayed still giving Horatio a chance to adjust. He kept one hand around Horatio's cock and fingered the piercing. He moaned as he felt Horatio's muscles clamp down on him. He kept playing with the gold ring as he slowly pulled out then thrust back in again. The added stimulation on the piercing was causing Horatio's inner muscles to pulse around Rick and brought him to the edge very quickly. Horatio was seeing stars and barely breathing when Rick slammed into him one last time. As he came he pulled on Horatio's piercing and snapped off the cock ring. Horatio cried out almost sobbing as he came harder than he had in a long time thrusting up into Rick's hand. He collapsed back onto the bed with his ears ringing and gasping for breath.

Rick fell forward resting his forehead on Horatio's chest as he caught his breath. He began laying soft kisses over Horatio's heaving chest. Horatio wanted to put his arms around the other man but couldn't get them to work yet so he just lay there. But when Rick regained enough strength to begin to pull out Horatio wrapped his arms around him and said, "Don't." Rick stopped and rolled them onto their sides, remaining connected. Horatio swung a leg over Rick's hip and pulled him closer. His whole body was still tingling at the feeling of Rick still inside him.

He was still breathing heavily and trying to pull Rick even closer. Rick held him tight running a hand over his back trying to calm him. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered. "Just relax," he murmured in his ear. As Horatio began to relax Rick loosened his arms and brushed a hand over Horatio's cheek. "I know I don't say it often enough," Rick said. "But, I love you. You know that right."

Horatio smiled and kissed Rick's neck. He nodded. "I know," Horatio said. "I love you too."

Rick gave him a hug. "Sleep for a while," he said. "We can decide what to do with the rest of the weekend later."

Horatio nodded. "I think, as far as the other thing, I want things to stay the way they are now. I don't want to make any decisions on anything now."

Rick smiled at him. "Whatever you want," Rick said as his eyes drifted shut.

Fin


	3. New Beginning

Part 1: Role Reversal

Part 2: Difficult Decisions

Title: New Beginning  
Author: Aeon Cole  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: Slash - explicit  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed, mention of Horatio/Stetler  
Challenge: Lover100  
Prompt: #50 Relationship  
Word Count: 4000  
Summary: Tim gives Horatio a chance for a different kind of relationship. Sequel to Role Reversal and Difficult Decisions.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Speed stood in the hallway staring up at Horatio's office. The lights were on and the door was propped open so he knew Horatio was still in there. It had been two weeks since their little rendezvous in the showers and Horatio hadn't made any mention of seeing him again other than what he'd said in the locker room right after. The past two weeks had been busy for the whole team and Horatio had been a little on edge the first week. He didn't know if it had to do with what had happened between them or if there were other things on the redhead's mind. He did know that Stetler had been riding him about something that week and that always put Horatio in a mood. But ever since the weekend he'd seemed much more relaxed and happy. He knew they needed to talk but he had been hesitant to approach the other man hoping Horatio would make the first move. Since he hadn't Speed decided on a plan.

Horatio sat in his office staring at the open file on his desk. He glanced at his watch. He was hoping that Rick would stop by to ask him over for the weekend again. But it was after seven in the evening and he was beginning to give up hope. He knew that it was more likely that he wouldn't. It was unusual for them to spend more than two weekends a month together. But last weekend had been something special so Horatio still had that glimmer of hope. So, when he heard the knock at his door he looked up expectantly but instead of Rick he saw Speed standing there. He looked down momentarily not wanting the young man to see the slight disappointment in his eyes.

He looked up again and asked, "Speed, what are you still doing here? It's late."

"I could ask you the same thing," Speed countered with a slight smirk.

Horatio smiled shyly and cast his eyes down at the file on his desk. "Paperwork," he said. "It never seems to end."

Speed wandered into the office and over to Horatio's desk. "Well, it's after seven and if I'm remembering correctly, you were already here when I got in at five this morning. Maybe it's time to call it a night."

Horatio was still hoping that Rick might poke his head in, if for no other reason than to say goodnight. "I, um… Stetler is supposed to drop off some paperwork for me. I've, um, just been waiting for him," Horatio said looking down at his desk.

Speed raised an eyebrow. "Well, I think you're going to be waiting for a while. I saw him leave a couple of hours ago. Looked like he was heading out for the weekend."

Horatio looked up at him again. "You sure?" he asked.

Speed nodded. "Pretty sure, yeah." He heard Horatio sigh. "Why don't you call his office and find out for certain?" he suggested.

Horatio glanced over at the phone momentarily then shook his head. "No, I believe you," he replied sounding a little down.

But Speed mistook his tone to be one of annoyance and said, "It's Stetler. What do you expect?"

Horatio bit back his reply mostly because he knew Speed was right, but not for the reasons the young man thought. Because Horatio had made the decision to keep their relationship as it was, he knew Rick was giving him the chance to explore things with Tim. Though he had hoped he wouldn't force the issue.

Speed interrupted his thoughts. "So, does this mean you're done for tonight?" he asked.

Horatio sighed and closed the file that lay open on his desk. "I suppose it does," he said somewhat absently.

"Good," Speed said with a smile. "Are you hungry?"

"Hmm?" Horatio had only half heard him.

Speed smirked. "You know, food, that stuff you don't get enough of most of the time. I haven't had dinner yet and was thinking of stopping on my way home. I was wondering if you might want to join me."

Horatio weighed his options quickly; go home by himself and sulk or go grab a bite to eat with Tim. It wasn't a hard choice. "What did you have in mind?" he asked as he walked around his desk.

"Nothing fancy," Speed said. "There's a great little diner near my place. The food's good and it's quiet. I was, um, hoping we could talk," he said as they walked down the hall.

"Sounds good," Horatio replied. They walked out to the parking lot and Horatio went to his car. "I'll follow you," he said.

A short while later Speed pulled his bike into the parking lot of a small diner. Horatio followed and pulled his car into the space beside Speed's bike. He got out of his car and looked around. There didn't seem to be much in the area except what looked like an old building across the street and a small bodega on the corner. From the graffiti on the walls around them he could tell they weren't in the best neighborhood.

Horatio raised an eyebrow. "Interesting neighborhood," he commented.

Speed chuckled. "Looks worse than it actually is," he said as they walked toward the diner.

"You live around here?" Horatio asked.

Speed pointed to the building across the street. "Right over there," he said. Horatio looked over at the old building again then back at Speed with a dubious expression. "My uncle owns the building. He's a retired cop," Speed said as they walked into the diner.

Horatio nodded. "I didn't know you had an uncle who was a cop?" Horatio asked as they were shown to a table.

Speed smiled at him. "NYPD for thirty years and I suspect there's a lot you don't know about me," he said.

Horatio chuckled. "I suspect you're right." As they sat down he added, "That's a situation I'd like to rectify." They took a moment to look over the menu. Once they'd ordered he looked over at Speed and asked, "So what other surprising little tidbits are there about Timothy Speedle that I don't know about?"

Speed blushed slightly. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

Horatio wanted to keep the conversation casual for the moment so he asked, "I know you're from New York. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Speed nodded. "I have a little brother. He's still in high school back in Queens." He could tell Horatio was surprised by that so he added, "My father died when I was ten and my mom remarried a few years later. Teddy was born a year after that. I was fifteen."

"That had to be a little weird for you," Horatio commented.

Speed looked down. "We've never been that close, with the age difference." He added, more quietly, "And it doesn't help that my stepfather hates me."

Horatio winced. He could tell that he'd struck a nerve. Without thinking he reached across the table and took Tim's hand. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Speed said giving Horatio's hand a squeeze. "But can we talk about something else."

Horatio was kicking himself. It had been so long that he'd forgotten how tricky this part of a new relationship could be. They ended up sitting in silence for a few minutes until Speed asked, "So, um, how'd you end up joining the force?"

One side of Horatio's mouth quirked up. He could deal with that change of subject. "There was really nothing else I wanted to do. Since I was a kid I wanted to be a police officer," he answered.

They spent the next hour eating and engaging in small talk, exchanging stories from their past. It wasn't the conversation either of them was expecting when the evening began but Horatio, for one, was grateful for the benign conversation. It gave him a chance to get to know Speed a little better.

When they were nearly finished with their meal, Speed asked, "So, um, I don't suppose you'd, um, like to come back to my place for some coffee?"

Horatio pushed his plate aside and smirked. "Just coffee?" he asked.

He watched as Speed's face flushed just a bit. "Well, maybe some more conversation. Maybe something else," he said quietly. "If you want to, that is."

Horatio didn't say anything but he smiled and signaled for the waitress. Speed insisted on paying the tab and they walked out to the parking lot. "Do I need to move my car?" Horatio asked.

Speed shook his head. "No. I have an arrangement with the owner."

"Convenient," Horatio said.

"And safer," Tim added. He pointed up to the corner of the diner at a video camera. "They have round the clock monitoring," he said.

He reached over and took Horatio's hand as they walked across the street to the apartment building. It made Horatio just a little self-conscious but it felt good. Speed pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door. Horatio looked around when the got inside.

"Looks like the place is deserted," he commented.

"At the moment it is," Speed said. "My uncle only spends half the year here. He's up north right now so it's just me." He flipped the lights on in the hallway and Horatio could see a door to his left and opposite, two mailboxes. Speed opened one and took his mail out. "Come on. My place is upstairs. My uncle lives down here."

He led Horatio to the end of the hallway to what looked like an old freight elevator. He slipped a key into the lock at the side and turned it. The elevator door slid open and Speed lifted the old wrought iron gate. Horatio looked over at him and asked, "This used to be a warehouse?" Speed nodded and they road up to the second floor.

Horatio was surprised when the door opened again onto a nicely furnished loft. It was spacious and homey at the same time. Speed looked over at him. "What do you think?" he asked.

"It's very nice and not what I was expecting," Horatio said as he glanced around.

"What were you expecting?" Tim asked as he walked over to the kitchen.

Horatio chuckled. "I don't know, but not this. I've heard Eric teasing you about where you live. I just assumed…"

"That I lived in a dump," Speed finished for him. "Well, just so you know, Eric has never actually been up here. He just picked me up out front once and assumed."

Horatio nodded and wandered into the kitchen. Speed turned to face him and asked, "Would, um, you like some coffee?" Horatio shook his head. "You, um, wanna talk for a while?" Speed asked as Horatio stepped a little closer shaking his head. Speed cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly going dry. "Um, something else?" he asked.

Horatio nodded but still didn't make the first move. It took Speed a moment to realize he wasn't going to so he took the last step closing the distance between them and taking Horatio's mouth in a slow kiss. Horatio sighed into the kiss and Speed wrapped his arms around Horatio's waist pulling him closer. Horatio draped his arms around Speed's neck as he felt Speed's tongue explore his mouth. After a few moments Speed pulled back and rested his forehead against Horatio's.

Once he'd got his breath back he took Horatio's hand and said, "Come on," as he lead him up a circular staircase to his bedroom. Horatio just stood there waiting. Speed was beginning to realize that Horatio probably wasn't going to do anything without his prompting, part of his submissive nature, so he moved closer to him. Standing face to face with him he raised Horatio's chin so that he was looking him in the eye. He smiled gently.

"Tell me what you want, Horatio," he said softly.

Horatio hesitated. He didn't know how to answer. Speed cocked his head to one side as he studied Horatio's reaction to what he'd asked and a light bulb suddenly went on in his head. He'd thought of Horatio's submissive nature as a surface thing, something he played at. But he had it exactly backwards. Lieutenant Caine was his surface mask. What he was seeing now was the real Horatio. He wasn't remaining silent because he didn't want to answer the question. He was remaining silent because he couldn't answer the question. He also realized that there had to be someone else in Horatio's life. He wouldn't have ended up like this all by himself. He watched as Horatio's head fell and his shoulders slumped. Speed reached out and took his hand.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer me," he said.

All of Horatio's instincts were telling him to slip back into his lieutenant mask. He could deal with things that way, make decisions when he needed to, answer questions with confidence. But he knew if he did that the evening would be over for them and he didn't want the evening to be over, not yet anyway. He knew he couldn't perform as Lieutenant Caine only as Horatio. But Horatio had a lot of trouble making decisions especially about what he wanted. He needed Speed to be able to figure out what he wanted without him having to say it just like Rick could. Most of his other partners just took what they wanted and weren't interested in what he wanted or needed. He felt himself being led over to the bed.

"Sit down a minute," Speed said and he sat on the bed next to him. "It's okay. I think I understand now. But I need to ask you something." He waited until Horatio looked at him. "There is someone else, isn't there? You're in another relationship." Horatio nodded and Speed sighed. "It's okay for you to speak, Horatio," he said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Yes, I am," Horatio answered quietly.

"Then why are you here?" Speed asked. He wasn't angry, just curious.

It took Horatio a moment to answer but finally he said, "It's complicated."

"Complicated or not, I need to know," Speed said a bit sharply.

Horatio looked down at his hands. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

Speed took his hand again. "No, I don't want you to leave. I want you to talk to me," he said. "This other guy, he's okay with you being here?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes, he is."

"Why?" Speed asked.

Horatio was wracking his brain trying to figure out how to explain. "I, um… I suppose you could say we have an open relationship. I don't know how else to describe it. We've been together for a long time. It's just how it's always been."

Speed remained silent while he tried to process all of this new information. After a moment he asked, "Is he the reason you got your piercing?" Horatio nodded. Speed smirked and quipped, "You know, when you've been together a long time, the ring is supposed to go on your finger."

Despite himself Horatio chuckled at Speed's remark but after a moment he asked, "So what do we do?"

Speed took a deep breath and tried to organize his thoughts. He knew what he wanted to do but he needed to say it the right way. "It's been a long time since I've been in a relationship, Horatio, a really long time. And I don't think I'm really looking for one right now. This whole thing may work out for the best. I like you, a lot, more than just as a friend. I want something with you and I've been trying to work out just what that something is. I just don't want either of us to get hurt."

Horatio nodded thinking he understood what Speed was trying to say. "If we both go into this knowing that we're not going to be exclusive…"

"Then we should be all right," Speed finished.

Horatio smiled and Speed leaned in placing a soft kiss on his lips. He stood and pulled Horatio to his feet then started unbuttoning his shirt. Once he had the shirt open he ran his hands over Horatio's chest. Horatio sighed happily but there was still another matter he needed to clear up between them so he took Speed's hands and held them still against his chest. Since Speed hadn't brought it up he had to. Speed looked at him questioningly.

"There needs to be rules," he said quietly. Horatio needed boundaries, a set of rules they would both adhere to no matter what.

"What kind of rules?" Speed asked.

"Nothing at work. No one knows about us at the lab, not even Alexx," Horatio said.

Speed nodded. "Okay, that's smart," he said. He wasn't out at the lab either so that wasn't a difficult one to deal with. "We should probably be careful about sleeping over on work nights too." Horatio nodded. "And no driving in together." He leaned in and took Horatio's mouth in a slow kiss then pulled back slightly. "We can work the rest out as we go," he whispered against the redhead's lips.

Horatio smiled and dropped his hands. Speed pushed his shirt off and undid his belt. Horatio just stood there allowing Speed to undress him. He gasped as Speed teasingly lowered the zipper of his pants dragging it over his erection. Then he pushed Horatio's pants and boxers down. He reached down and stroked Horatio's rapidly growing cock from base to tip feeling it grow bigger in his hand.

"I love that I can make that happen," he said softly. Then he fingered the ring and Horatio's knees gave out as he moaned. Speed caught him quickly. "Whoa there," he said. "Maybe you should go lay down before I do that again."

Horatio made his way back to the bed on wobbly legs and lay down. Speed had the feeling that Horatio tended to be on the giving end rather than the receiving end in his other relationship and he wanted that to be different when he was with him. So he stripped down to his boxers and climbed onto the bed. He could show the redhead a thing or two.

When he felt Speed's weight on the bed Horatio spread his legs in a blatant invitation. But after their first time together Speed wanted the chance to take things slowly. He gently ran his hands up Horatio's legs.

"We have all night, Horatio," he said smiling. "I want to go slowly." Horatio gasped as Speed reached the top of his thighs and the back of his hand brushed his scrotum. Speed thought he looked like he wanted to say something so he said, "If you want to say something, go ahead."

It took Horatio a moment to find his voice. "Need a cock ring," he managed to get out. He felt like he was so close already.

Speed shook his head. "No. No cock rings. You can come when ever you need to, how ever often you need to. That's a rule," he said. "And if you want to say something, you just say it," he added.

He wrapped his fingers around Horatio's shaft and heard him gasp. He stroked lightly as he fingered his piercing. Horatio moaned loudly. "Oh, God," he breathed. His eyes were tightly shut as he tried to hold back. Speed used his other hand to fondle his balls.

"It's okay, Horatio. Come for me," he said as he tugged at the ring.

Horatio arched up into his hand and cried out as he came. He collapsed back onto the bed but Speed didn't give him a chance to recover. He continued to stroke him as he kissed his way up his chest to his neck and over to his ear. He nibbled at Horatio's ear as he gently stroked him. In almost no time Horatio felt himself getting hard again. Once Speed felt Horatio's cock growing again in his hand he slipped down his body and ran his tongue from base to tip then swallowed him down. Horatio cried out and bucked his hips. Speed worked him with his teeth and tongue. Horatio's brain was swimming and he was moaning non stop. Again he was trying to hold back but the feeling of Speed's mouth teasing him and the ring moving almost continuously undid him quickly. He was practically sobbing. He couldn't control his body any longer and he began thrusting into Tim's mouth. Tim relaxed his throat and allowed Horatio to go deeper until he was thrusting wildly with no control left at all. Finally he came hard continuing to thrust up until, spent, he fell back onto the bed and blacked out for a few moments.

Speed let Horatio's cock slip from his mouth just as the redhead's eyes fluttered open again. Speed smiled up at him. "Tell me what you need, Horatio," he said as he began laying kisses along Horatio's stomach and chest. "What do you want me to do?" he whispered against his skin. He glanced up at Horatio's face waiting for him to answer.

After a moment Horatio whispered, "I need to feel you inside me."

Speed reached over to the nightstand and pulled out lube and a condom. He leaned down and kissed Horatio. "Your wish is my command," he said against his lips. He sat back and lubed a couple of fingers then inserted them into Horatio's opening. Horatio moaned. His whole body was still very sensitive and he arched up when Speed wrapped his free hand around his cock again. He stroked him gently as he moved his fingers in and out keeping his pace slow. Horatio completely gave himself over to Speed as he fisted his hands in the sheets and let go. He whimpered slightly when Speed removed his fingers and let go of his cock.

"One second," Speed purred as he rolled the condom. He lubed up and positioned himself. "Ready?" he asked.

He thrust in all at once causing Horatio to gasp then stilled giving Horatio a chance to get his breath back. After a moment Horatio arched up just a bit trying to get him to move but Speed wasn't quite ready yet. Instead he took Horatio's cock again and gently stroked him hard. Horatio was still arching against him when he fingered the ring and felt the redhead's inner muscles start to pulse around him. He almost collapsed forward.

"Damn, Horatio," he gasped suddenly.

Horatio was barely breathing as Speed finally started to move, slowly at first still fingering Horatio's ring but he was soon thrusting hard, pounding into Horatio's body. He finally managed to find Horatio's prostate with his cock and the redhead cried out. Speed knew he was close so he made sure to hit that spot again with his next thrust as he pulled lightly on the ring. Horatio came with a loud cry pulling Speed over with him. Speed kept thrusting through both their orgasms then collapsed onto Horatio's chest.

They stayed that way for a few long minutes before Speed rolled to the side pulling out. He disposed of the condom then rolled back and gathered up Horatio's limp body into his arms kissing him softly. Horatio smile at him but he was already staring to doze. Speed ran his fingers through Horatio's damp, sweat-soaked hair. He watched Horatio sleep for a while wondering idly if he would be able to stick to their deal, follow the rules they'd agreed to. But, if it meant having Horatio in his life like this he was willing to give it his best try.

Fin


	4. The Truth About Horatio Caine

Part 1:Role Reversal, Part 2:Difficult Decisions, Part 3:New Beginning are all available from my profile page or on my website.

ooo

Title: The Truth About Horatio Caine

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed/Stetler

Word Count: 2730

Summary: Speed has a conversation with Stetler.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Rick was worried. He'd watched Horatio's behavior become more erratic over the past few weeks. It hadn't reached the point where anyone else would notice, not yet anyway. But to someone who'd known him as long and as well as Rick had, the change was disturbingly obvious and given Horatio's past history, it gave Rick ample cause for worry. He was also certain that he knew the cause of Horatio's sudden change, the only variable, the only new aspect of Horatio's life, Tim Speedle.

Horatio had mentioned to him that Tim had been asking about the other man so Rick felt it was time he revealed himself. He would also need to make Tim aware of a few things that he knew Horatio wouldn't, or rather couldn't tell him. Tim was currently out in the field so Rick had left word at the front desk that he needed to see him as soon as he returned.

Tim walked into the building carrying a large evidence box. As he approached the elevators Paula called him over to the front desk. He placed the box down on the counter and took the small pile of messages she had for him. He flipped through them quickly and, seeing the one from Stetler, cursed under his breath.

"Shit, what does he want?" he muttered.

He signed the evidence box over to Paula and asked her to bring it to his lab and secure it there then he headed to the elevator. As he road up in the car he was wracking his brain trying to figure out just what it was that he'd done to incur Stetler's wrath. He couldn't think of anything in particular but as the elevator doors slid open he figured he'd find out soon enough. He approached Stetler's office door and knocked hoping the other man would not be there, but he heard a voice call from inside for him to enter. He felt just a little bit like a small child being called to the principal's office for an offence he was certain he hadn't committed.

He walked inside and Rick said, "Close the door." After Tim had done that he said, "Take a seat. I need to talk to you about something."

As Tim sat down he remarked, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

Rick ducked his head trying to hide his amusement. "You're not being accused of anything," he said trying to sound reassuring. "But that remark does make me think you have a guilty conscience about something." Speed didn't reply to that. Rick sighed and continued. "I need to talk to you about Horatio."

Speed raised an eyebrow. Had IAB found out about his relationship with his boss, he wondered. But, if so, why wasn't Horatio here too. Finally he asked, "What about Horatio?"

Rick hesitated a moment. He was, after all, about to out himself to the other man and he had no idea how he would react. But he'd reached a point where he had to trust him or risk Horatio's career, maybe even his life.

"What I'm about to tell you is confidential and off the record but it's time you knew." Rick watched as Speed's brow wrinkled. He could tell the younger man really had no idea what he was about to say. He took a breath. "Horatio has mentioned to me that you have been asking who the other man in his life is," Rick said as casually as he could then he sat back in his chair and waited for Speed to put the pieces together.

Slowly Tim started shaking his head. "No way," he muttered. After a moment he stood up. "Look, I don't know what sort of sick game your playing but this is not funny," he said as he turned and walked to the door.

He was reaching for the handle when Rick stood and pleaded, "Just hear me out, please. I need your help, for Horatio's sake." Tim paused but didn't turn. "Look, believe me or don't believe me, but if you have any feelings at all for Horatio, listen to what I have to say."

Tim turned to face the other man but didn't soften his expression. "But you two hate each other. I've seen the way you ride him, the way you two argue."

Rick sighed. "It's a game we play, Tim. Very little of that is real."

"Why should I believe you?" Tim countered.

Rick looked him right in the eyes and said, "Because I'm telling you the truth. Because I love Horatio and don't want to see him hurt or worse."

Tim locked eyes with Stetler trying to catch any sign of deception. To his surprise he didn't see any. "You're not kidding, are you?" Stetler shook his head. Tim slowly made his way back to the chair and sat down hard still trying to process this new information. After a moment he looked up suddenly concerned and asked, "What did you mean by 'or worse'?"

"I don't know if you've noticed it or not, but his behavior is changing," Rick said. He saw Tim's confused expression and added, "You haven't noticed, have you?" Tim shook his head. "He's becoming more aggressive, a bit more reckless. I've noticed it mostly in his interrogations the past couple of weeks."

Tim thought back over the past few weeks and couldn't deny what Stetler was saying. "He's been getting results," he said, trying to defend the redhead.

"Yes, but at a cost," Rick countered.

"I don't understand where you're going with this," Tim finally admitted.

"How much has Horatio told you about his past?" Rick asked. He needed to have a starting point for this conversation.

Tim ducked his head for a moment. "He hasn't told me anything really."

Rick smirked and asked, "You two don't do much talking when you're together do you?" He could tell by the sudden blush that worked it's way up the younger man's neck that he was right. "I was afraid this might happen," Rick muttered.

Tim looked up at Rick as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "If you think I'm going to just sit here while you tell me I can't see him anymore then think again," he said getting ready to walk out again.

"Just relax, will you please," Rick replied a bit exasperated. "I'm not going to tell you anything of the sort."

Tim looked over at Rick confused. "Why not?" he asked. "If you love him as much as you say, why let him be with someone else?"

"Because he's always needed more than just me," Rick said quietly. It wasn't something he liked to admit but it was the truth. "We've been together for a long time. Our relationship is complicated."

Tim blew out a breath. "That's just what Horatio said."

"Well it's true," Rick said. "You have to stop doubting me and give me chance. Horatio is the way he is for a reason and I need to explain that to you so you know what you're dealing with or you're both libel to get hurt."

"Horatio would never hurt me," Tim said with confidence.

"Maybe not intentionally," Rick countered. "But if you're not careful, it will happen."

"Fine. Just tell me what you want to tell me so I can get back to my case," Tim said still not believing the other man.

Rick shook his head in frustration. He gave up on convincing Tim that his intentions were good and decided to just tell him and hope for the best. "Horatio and I met in college in New York almost 25 years ago though we didn't become lovers until a few years later."

"No way you're old enough for that," Tim interrupted.

Rick smirked. This was something he'd been dealing with most of his life. "Good genes I guess. Horatio is a year older than me. And I think he's aged more quickly given everything that's happened to him."

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"Horatio hasn't talked about his family at all?" Rick asked. Tim shook his head. "You know he had a brother, right?" Tim nodded. Everyone at the lab knew about Horatio's brother and rumors still circulated about how he died. "Raymond was the last of Horatio's immediate family. His parents died a long time ago not long after we'd met."

Rick paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Horatio didn't have an easy childhood. His father wasn't around much. When he was gone things weren't too bad. But when he was there it was hellish, primarily for Horatio."

"His father was abusive?" Tim asked.

"That's a nice way of putting it," Rick snarled. Talking about this part of Horatio's life always made him angry and he had to be careful to control himself. He took a deep breath before he continued. "His father was an alcoholic. He abused both boys mentally and physically." Rick paused for a moment debating with himself about telling Tim the next part but ultimately decided the truth was better. "I've never been able to get Horatio to confirm this but I'm fairly certain he was sexually abused too. When he was sixteen, he tried to kill himself."

"Excuse me?" Tim said. He wasn't sure he'd heard that correctly.

Rick continued, "The attempt failed, obviously. That was something that his father used to berate him about, that he didn't even have the guts to finish himself off. That was the first time."

"First time?" Tim asked.

"He's tried several times over the years, usually when things get to be too overwhelming for him." Rick looked down at his desk as he said, "The last time was two years ago when his brother died."

Tim almost couldn't believe that. He'd known Horatio then. They'd been working together for a couple of years when Ray was killed. "How did no one else find out about that?"

Rick sighed remembering that day. "Because he had enough common sense to slit his wrists at home and I'm the one who found him."

"You protected him," Tim said somewhat surprised.

"Just like I've been doing most of our lives," Rick said.

"Why didn't you report it, try to get him some help?"

"Because Horatio would have lost his job if I had," Rick said. "And if Horatio can't be a cop, as far as he's concerned, there's no reason to live."

"Are you worried he may try again?" Speed asked suddenly concerned.

"Not exactly. That's not what I'm seeing, not yet anyway," Rick replied. "I'm more worried about the aggression I'm seeing. You have to understand that, like it or not, Horatio inherited many of his father's tendencies. When we first met he was a very different person."

Speed had put aside all of his reservations about Rick Stetler by this point and was completely focused on his concern for Horatio. "How so?" he asked.

"He had a temper. He would get into fights and he drank quite a bit. He didn't have many friends. And he was aggressive towards his partners, which is what leads me to believe he was sexually abused."

Something in Ricks voice made Speed ask, "Was he that way toward you?"

Rick didn't answer immediately. He should have realized he wasn't giving the young CSI enough credit. A little information was all he needed to figure things out. After a moment he nodded.

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"There was a lot going on at that point. We were both still fairly young and I knew he cared for me," Rick said. "But I did put some distance between us until we'd worked out a way to deal with his impulse control problems."

"And that way to deal is how Horatio ended up the way he is now?" Speed asked.

"He agreed to allow me to become the dominant partner. I made all of the decisions. I called all the shots. But there was a side effect. He became completely dependant and that wasn't any better." Rick shook his head slightly. "Horatio never did anything half way."

Rick fell silent for a moment. "So you started working on this other side, the Horatio Caine that we see at the lab," Speed prompted.

"Yeah. He had to learn to separate the two. The more time that passed, the more separate the two sides became. The Horatio that the world sees is like a mask he wears but that Horatio isn't really capable of any sort of close personal relationships. For that, he has to let the other Horatio out and that Horatio needs to be controlled. His aggressiveness still slips out but it's usually limited to intimate situations when the Lieutenant Caine persona is completely submerged."

Speed thought about this and tried to relate it to his recent experiences with Horatio. "He asked me to restrain him when we're… together," Speed said. "I haven't always wanted to."

"He's conditioned to restrain himself when he feels himself getting too aggressive," Rick commented.

"I noticed that. He'll grab onto whatever he can, usually the headboard."

"I'll sometimes let him self-restrain. But he's much happier if you tie him up. If he knows he can't get loose he actually feels freer."

"And he never tops?" Speed asked.

"No, not any more. He's too likely to hurt someone that way and he knows it," Rick said.

Speed looked at Rick for a moment. "His piercing. He got that so he couldn't top, didn't he?"

Rick nodded. "It was his idea. He didn't think he would be able to stop himself when I wasn't around."

Speed thought for a moment before saying, "So your concern now is that his two sides have gotten closer together. His aggressive side is starting poke through."

"Yes," Rick concurred. "And I'm afraid it has a lot to do with what happened between the two of you in the showers last month."

Speed could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks again. He ducked his head. "He told you about that?"

"He did," Rick replied with slight amusement. "You see, those suits that he wears are part of the Lieutenant Caine costume, so to speak. He can't be Lieutenant Caine without them. That's part of the reason he doesn't use the showers at the lab, or the locker room to change."

"And that's why he let me do what I did that day," Speed muttered. He sighed. "This is all my fault. I should have just walked away. I almost did."

"You had no way of knowing," Rick said.

Speed looked up at him. "So what do we do?" Rick smiled when he said that. "What?" Speed asked.

"Thanks for saying 'we'," Rick replied.

Speed took a breath. "Well, we're all in this together, I guess. So, what do we do?"

"I've been thinking about that," Rick said. "I think we should all get together, the three of us, away from the lab." Rick looked down at his desk as he spoke. "I was thinking, maybe, my place this weekend." He looked back up at Tim. "If you'd be interested, that is."

Speed smiled softly and nodded. "I think that would be a good idea." He couldn't believe that in the short while that they'd been talking that his opinion of the IAB sergeant could shift so much.

Rick smiled back. "I'll talk to Horatio. Don't say anything to him about you being there. It's better he doesn't know that we've talked yet." Speed agreed. Rick hesitated again before he said, "It, um, would probably be a good idea if you and I get together before, to um, work out a plan."

One side of Speed's mouth quirked up as the idea of a threesome with Horatio and Rick flashed through his mind. He had the feeling Rick's mind was going in the same direction. "How's Wednesday after work sound?"

Rick's smile broadened. "Sounds great," he said.

Speed stood and Rick followed suit. He walked Speed to the door. Speed turned to face him. "You know, you're not at all what I thought you were," he said softly.

Rick smiled gently. "People rarely are," he countered.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they drew closer. Rick leaned in first. The kiss remained chaste, a promise in lieu of a handshake before Speed walked out.

Fin


	5. An Unexpected Turn

Title: An Unexpected Turn

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Speed/Stetler

Word Count: 4150

Summary: Speed and Rick spend an evening together.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Rick couldn't believe that he was actually nervous. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror adjusting his clothing. He knew what he was preparing for and what he wanted to ask Tim to do but after twenty years he was out of practice with this sort of thing. He also wasn't sure what Tim's reaction would be. Even given the fact that the younger man seemed to warm up to him during their conversation and the fact that he'd agreed to come over tonight, he still wasn't at all confident. But he knew he had to try. He could still feel Tim's lips on his from the brief kiss they'd shared. He took a deep breath and one last look before walking out of the bathroom. He walked back into the kitchen and checked on dinner.

Speed followed the directions he'd been given as he wound his way through the small neighborhood. One of the down sides to riding a motorcycle was that he had to keep the directions in his head and he wasn't certain he remembered everything exactly right. But eventually he caught sight of Rick's car in the driveway of a house ahead of him. He pulled in behind the car and settled the bike on its kickstand. He sat for just a moment gathering his courage. He wasn't at all certain of what would happen tonight, though he knew what he was beginning to think he wanted to happen tonight. He took a deep breath trying to settle his nerves before walking up the front path.

Rick heard Tim's motorcycle pull into the driveway and opened the front door. He waved as Tim made his way up the path. "Hi. Did you have any trouble finding the place?" Rick asked.

"You're really hidden away here but no, no problems," he said as he followed Rick into the house. He looked around and said, "Nice place."

"Thanks," Rick replied. "I don't spend a whole lot of time here, mostly just sleep and shower," he said with a shrug.

The aromas from the kitchen hit Speed's nose and he glance over at Rick. "You cooked?" he asked. Rick nodded. "I thought we were just going to call for take-out."

Rick smiled. "I got out a little early today. Didn't think you'd mind."

"Oh, I don't mind at all. It smells wonderful," Tim said with a wide grin. "Do you cook a lot?"

"No," Rick said. "But I love to. I'll usually cook when Horatio's here but that's about it. Not much point when it's just me." Rick headed toward the kitchen. "Make yourself at home," he said. "I'm just going to check on dinner. You want a beer?"

"Sure," Tim said beginning to look around the living room.

His eyes settled on some photos hanging on one wall. He walked over to examine them and that's where Rick found him a few moments later. He handed Tim a beer and turned toward the photos. They were mostly of him and Horatio.

Tim pointed to one of the pictures and smiled as he said, "Horatio really looks different here."

"That was us in college not long after we met," Rick said.

Rick chuckled to himself thinking of just how different they both looked back then, and how young. In the photo they both looked to be around twenty. Horatio's hair was longer, almost down to his shoulders, and Rick had a ponytail. Tim couldn't help reaching over and brushing his hand over the back of Rick's head.

"I never would have imagined you with long hair," he said.

Rick shivered just a bit at Tim's light touch. "It was a long time ago," he said softly, blushing slightly.

Tim let his hand linger at the back of Rick's neck as Rick leaned in and brushed his lips against Tim's. Not content to let the kiss to remain chaste this time, Tim opened his mouth allowing Rick his first taste of him. Rick slowly explored Tim's mouth taking his time as his arms encircled the young man's waist drawing him closer. Tim was soon lost in Rick's embrace as he allowed the other man to take the lead. He lightly brushed his hands up Rick's sides and under his shirt feeling Rick shiver slightly.

Rick backed off after a short while allowing Tim to take control of the kiss. It wasn't something he was used to doing anymore but it was what he wanted. Tim took his turn and his time exploring Rick's mouth as his hands played lightly over Rick's back and sides. He felt he could remain there forever if it weren't for the need to breathe. Eventually Tim broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Rick's while he caught his breath.

Once he'd regained enough of his composure to speak, he said, "Wow."

Speaking softly Rick answered with, "Yeah, wow."

It took the sound of the oven timer going off to break the two men apart. Rick smiled at Tim and leaned in for another quick kiss before heading back into the kitchen. Tim followed a few steps behind and watched as Rick pulled a casserole out of the oven and placed it on the counter. Tim set their beers down on the table then turned to Rick.

"Can I help with anything?" he asked.

Rick was pulling a couple of plates down from the cupboard. "There's a salad in the fridge. You can grab that for me."

Tim did and placed it on the table. Rick served up the casserole and placed a plate in front of Tim. "I haven't made this in a while. I hope it came out okay," Rick said.

"It smells wonderful and I'm hungry. I'm sure it's fine," he said as Rick sat down. Tim started eating. "This is really good," he said. "Do you share your recipes?"

Rick raised an eyebrow. "You cook?" he asked.

Tim nodded. "When I get the chance," he said.

"Then I can probably be persuaded to share a few if you're willing to also," Rick said.

Tim smiled. "I think I can also be persuaded."

Rick chuckled and they ate in silence for a while before Tim finally asked, "So what are we going to do about Horatio?"

Rick put his fork down and sat back in his chair. "Horatio and I have a set of rules that we live by, rules that help to keep his impulses under some sort of control."

Tim cocked his head to one side. "That was one of the first things he made me do, set up rules for him. I didn't understand it at the time."

"Yeah, I know. He told me," Rick said.

Tim blushed slightly. "Is there anything he hasn't told you, I wonder," he muttered.

"Please don't feel at a disadvantage with me, Tim. Yes, Horatio tells me everything but feel free to ask me anything you want. I'll answer any questions you have," Rick said.

"I'll take you up on that," Tim replied. "But finish what you were going to say first."

"Right now he feels like he's been breaking our rules because of what happened between the two of you and also because of how he feels about you and he thinks I'm letting him break the rules," Rick explained.

"What do you mean by how he feels about me?" Tim asked.

"He's in love with you, Tim. At least, that's what he told me anyway. He's afraid to say anything to you because he doesn't want to lose either of us. He doesn't think you'll accept me as part of this relationship."

"He's in love with me?" Tim asked. Rick nodded. "And that's why he's starting to act out?"

"I believe so. He doesn't know how to deal with his feelings for both of us at the same time," Rick said. He gave Tim a moment for all of this to sink in before he said, "We need to provide a united front, you and me. If he knows you're okay with me I suspect he'll settle down again."

Tim smiled and reached across the table to take Rick's hand. "I think I'm more than okay with you," he said giving Rick's hand a squeeze.

Rick smiled and squeezed back. He ducked his head and said, "I was kinda hoping you'd feel that way." He looked up again and said, "Now what did you want to ask me?"

Tim thought for a minute then asked, "I guess, what I want to know most is, what kind of relationship is this?"

"What do you mean?" Rick asked back.

"Horatio used the term 'open'. Are there other men in your life too?"

Rick shook his head. "No. I haven't been with anyone other than Horatio since we got together," he answered honestly.

Tim was surprised. "No one else? You've remained faithful to him for twenty years."

"I love Horatio very much. I haven't had any interest in being with anyone else." Rick smiled gently at Tim. "Until now, that is," he added.

"If that's the way you feel about him then why not just commit?" Speed asked. "Why let him see other guys?"

Rick thought for a moment about how to answer that question before he said, "Think of a child being raised by two parents. There is always one parent who has to be the bad guy, the one that makes the child go to bed early and eat his spinach and do his homework because it's good for the kid, because it's the right thing to do. The other parent can indulge the child a bit because they know the other will always step in when necessary. I can't be the one to indulge him and control him. If I give up the control too much for too long he'll start to revert back, like what's happening now. The problem is that he still needs that indulgence occasionally. He can't be completely controlled all the time and be happy. So I let him go looking. But until now he hasn't found what he's needed." Rick locked eyes with the other man. "He has found it in you but he knows he can't have it all the time. He needs both of us, your indulgence my control. We're the perfect pair."

Speed thought he finally understood. "One big happy family," he said.

Rick chuckled. "Something like that."

"Do you really think this can work?" Tim asked.

"It is my hope that it will. It will take work by all three of us. I haven't been willing to commit as you say because I knew that as much as I love Horatio and know that he loves me, he'd become restless. And I didn't want to run the risk of losing him because of that. I believe, now, he may have finally found what he needs to balance what he and I have. He may have found what he needs to stop roaming and finally settle down and be happy," Rick said. "That's my hope anyway."

"I've never been in a three-way relationship before," Tim admitted. "I have no idea what to do with any of this."

"Neither have I," Rick said as he got up and took their empty plates to the sink. "This is all new to me too."

"Yeah," Tim said joining him at the sink. "But you've at least had some time to think about it."

Rick conceded that point. "True," he said. "But, just so you know, one of the rules, in fact the first rule, is that I will never ask Horatio to do anything he doesn't want to do. That will apply all around."

Tim was leaning up against the counter. He reached out and pulled Rick to him. "Can the dishes wait until later?" he asked.

Rick smiled and moved closer. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

Tim leaned in and whispered against Rick's lips, "Dessert."

Rick chuckled softly as their lips met, gently at first but quickly growing more heated until he had Tim pressed up against the counter their bodies melted together. Tim wrapped one leg around Rick trying to draw him even closer as their bodies rubbed together and their hands roamed everywhere they could reach.

Finally Tim broke the kiss and breathed, "Want you."

"I want you too," Rick echoed as he took Tim's hand and led him to the bedroom.

Once there, Tim pulled him into his arms and descended on his mouth again. But he was sensing something from the other man that he couldn't quite identify, just as he had with Horatio that night in his apartment, like he wanted to say something or ask something but was afraid to. He pulled back just far enough to look into Rick's eyes.

"Tell me what you want, what you need," he said as he stared into Rick's eyes.

Rick stared back losing himself in Tim's gaze. He knew what he wanted Tim to do but he couldn't find his voice for a moment. He felt Tim's hand cup his cheek and he finally whispered, "Make love to me. It's been so long. Please."

He dropped his gaze, unsure of how his request would be received. Then he felt Tim lean in and kiss him softly. "Whatever you need, I'll do," Tim said.

He reached out and pulled Rick's shirt up over his head then removed his own. He closed in again and wrapped his arms around Rick, their lips coming together as they both moaned into the kiss at the first touch of flesh against flesh. They remained that way for many minutes as their hands slowly roamed and their tongues dueled. Finally Tim broke the kiss.

He whispered, "Still too many clothes," and took a small step back.

They shed their remaining clothing until they stood before each other naked, both men already fully aroused. Rick let his eyes roam over Tim's body wantonly finally coming to rest on his cock which was pointing straight at him. He couldn't help staring as he tried to imagine what it would feel like to finally have that inside of him. He shivered slightly. Tim wanted to say something but couldn't find his voice with Rick staring at him like he was so instead he reached out and pulled the other man to him. This time their bodies came together with nothing between them and neither could suppress a full body shudder as their erections rubbed against each other.

"God, you feel so good," Rick moaned as he guided them to the bed.

They fell onto the bed and Rick rolled them to the middle pulling Tim on top of him. Tim's solid weight lying on him felt good and he arched his hips trying to get some friction for his aching cock. Tim pushed back causing Rick to moan.

"Easy," he said softly. "We have plenty of time."

Rick took a shaky breath and tried to get his body back under some kind of control when Tim rose up on his hands and knees but almost lost it again when he leaned down and began nibbling at his neck. He moved his head to one side to give Tim better access as he began brushing his hands over Tim's back and down to his ass. Tim slowly worked his way down Rick's neck to his chest where he kissed and nibbled his way to one of his nipples. He pulled the flat nub into his mouth and suckled. Rick moaned and arched his chest, his fingers moving into Tim's hair holding his head in place. He felt Tim smile into his skin.

Tim slowly worked his way to the other side to lavish the same attention there before working his way down Rick's abdomen the whole time being encouraged on by the soft moans and whimpers he was hearing. When he reached the leaking tip of Rick's cock he paused and sat up spreading Rick's legs and settling in between them. He rested his hands on Rick's thighs rubbing lightly as he stared into his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked softly. "Twenty years is a long time. I don't want to hurt you."

Rick nodded unable to find his voice for a moment. He reached up and ran his fingers over Tim's cheek. "I'm sure," he said as confidently as he was able. Then he added, "Just take it slow."

Tim nodded and slowly ran his hands up Rick's legs massaging lightly as he went. One hand moved to Rick's cock, his fingers just ghosting over it at first. Rick gasped. Tim flattened his hand and ran his palm up from his balls to the tip still keeping his touch gentle. Rick moaned deeply as Tim began running his finger over and around the tip. His whole body shuddered as he felt ripples of pleasure coursing through him when Tim pressed his thumb against the tip of his cock and rubbed with just a little pressure.

Once Rick had settled again, Tim asked, "Lube and condoms?"

Rick pointed to the bedside table. "Top drawer," he said.

Tim reached over and pulled out what he needed. He sat back between Rick's legs again. He thought that Rick looked a bit nervous so he asked again, "Are you sure about this?"

Rick couldn't hide the fact that he was still a bit nervous and he appreciated the fact that Tim was still willing to give him an out. But he knew what he wanted and he want this, badly. "I'm sure," he said.

Tim nodded and gently lifted Rick's legs. He lubed up his fingers and brushed one over Rick's hole. He pressed gently and felt Rick's muscles clamp down. He used his free hand to rub soothingly over Rick's stomach.

"You need to relax a bit," he said.

"Sorry," Rick replied as he willed his body to relax. His breath caught as he felt Tim push one finger inside him.

"Breathe," Tim said softly.

He worked for a long time slowly stretching and preparing the other man for him. After many minutes of working one then two fingers he finally added a third. He worked the three fingers in and out, stretching and pumping. Rick was panting and moaning and pushing back. Finally Tim pushed in far enough to bush at Rick's prostate causing Rick to cry out.

Tim went back to stretching but Rick felt he'd had enough and said so. Tim removed his fingers then rolled the condom on and lubed up. He positioned himself looking Rick in the eyes giving him one last chance to back down.

"Please," was Rick's answer and Tim slowly began to push forward.

He moved slowly, stopping every so often to allow Rick to adjust until, finally he was in. He looked down at Rick and saw that his eyes were shut tight, he was panting, and his hands were fisted in the sheets. He rubbed a hand soothingly over Rick's chest.

"Hey," he said softly. "You okay?"

Rick quickly relaxed and opened his eyes. "Move… please," he said barely audibly.

Tim began moving, gently at first, just rocking his hips. He leaned down and captured Rick's mouth in a tongue-tangling kiss, distracting him a bit as he slowly increased his pace. Rick let his hands roam over Tim's back and arms as their tongues dueled. Tim broke the kiss when his lungs started to burn and he rested his forehead on Rick's chest. Rick leaned up and kissed the top of Tim's head as he started meeting him half way on each thrust. Then Tim raised himself up on his hands and slowly pulled almost all of the way out then thrust back in hard and fast hitting Rick's prostate.

Rick gasped, "Tim! God, do… that… again." Tim did and Rick cried out again. "Harder…" he begged and soon Tim was pounding into his body hitting his prostate with each stroke. "So close…" Rick breathed.

Tim wrapped his hand around Rick's cock and gave it a stroke. That was all it took for Rick to fly over the edge with a cry of Tim's name. Tim followed and kept thrusting through his climax until he finally collapsed onto Rick's chest. After a few moments, Rick rolled them to the side and swung a leg over Tim's hip loving the feeling of Tim still inside him. He kissed him softly.

"Thanks," he said.

Tim smiled lovingly. "Your welcome," he said and gave him another kiss. "This is going to hurt a bit," he said as he started to pull out. Rick buried his face in Tim's neck and let out a small grunt as he felt Tim pulled out. "Sorry," Tim said.

Rick let him roll to the side so he could dispose of the condom. After a moment he rolled back and pulled Rick into his arms. They lay together for a few minutes in silence, Tim brushing his fingers gently over Rick's arm and shoulder.

"Can you stay?" Rick asked.

Tim pulled him a little closer. "For a little while," he answered. "I have to be in early in the morning. And I suspect you do too."

Rick nodded, a little disappointed but he understood. "How about some coffee before you go?" Rick suggested.

Tim smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Sounds good," he said after. Rick rolled out of bed and groaned when he stood up. "Careful. You're going to be sore for a while," Tim said climbing out of bed after him.

"Yeah, I forgot about that part," Rick replied trying to stretch his muscles a bit. Tim picked up Rick's pants and shirt for him then collected up his own clothing. Rick slipped into his pants and said, "You get dressed and I'll get the coffee started." He gave Tim another kiss before grabbing his shirt and heading down to the kitchen.

Tim took his clothes and went to the bathroom to clean up a bit then dressed and met Rick in the kitchen. He noticed that the other man was walking a little stiffly. "Are you okay? You look a little uncomfortable," he asked.

Rick walked over and draped his arms over Tim's shoulders. He leaned in and claimed Tim's mouth for a slow kiss. When he pulled back he said, "I'll be fine, though I suspect I'll have some trouble sitting down for a while." At the concerned look he noticed on Tim's face he added, "But the more practice we get, the easier it will be."

Tim smirked. "I like the idea of more practice," he said. "Maybe next time I can get you to return the favor."

"I think I can manage that," Rick replied and gave him another quick kiss before stepping over to the counter and pouring two cups of coffee. He handed one to Tim and said, "I suspect I'll be more comfortable on the sofa."

Rick found a comfortable position on the sofa leaning up against Tim with his legs out to the side. He snuggled in closer and Tim wrapped one arm around him. "I'm trying to imagine what this will be like when it's the three of us."

Rick smiled. "It will be perfect," he said.

"I hope you're right," Tim said. "How much does Horatio know?"

"I asked him to come over for the weekend. He can't come over until Saturday morning because he already promised Yelina that he would watch his nephew Friday night. I haven't said anything about you yet." He looked up at Tim. "I was thinking, if you feel like it, you could come over Friday night and maybe stay over."

"I'd like that," Tim said with a smile.

Rick rested his head on Tim's shoulder and the sat together for a while just enjoying each other's company. Tim finished his coffee and placed the cup on the table. He took Rick's from him and did the same.

"I should get going," he said with a sigh.

Rick sat up with a slight wince. He glanced over at Tim and seeing that concerned look again said, "I should be okay by morning."

"I hope so," Tim replied. "Or you may have to explain things to Horatio a bit sooner than we've planned."

Rick chuckled as he walked Tim to the door. He pulled him into his arms and said, "Be careful driving home."

"I will," Tim said and leaned in for a kiss. After a few moments he pulled back and reached behind him to open the door. "I'll talk to you Friday," he said as he turned to leave.

Rick stopped him and he turned back. "Just one thing. At the lab, don't forget…"

"We hate each other, yeah, I know," Tim said with a smirk as he leaned in for one last kiss.

TBC


	6. The Three of Us Part 1

Title: The Three of Us Part 1

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed/Stetler

Word Count: 4900

Summary: The beginning of a new life.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Tim awoke slowly, drifting up through layers of consciousness feeling warm and content as memories of the previous night filtered through his dreams causing parts of his body to respond. He snuggled back into the body behind him and moaned softly as his eyes fluttered open. It was early and the sun was only just beginning to filter into the room. He felt the arms around him pull him closer and he smiled. He rolled over pressing his length against Rick's as he kissed him softly.

"Someone's awake," Rick said sleepily.

Tim kissed him again. "Not the only one," he replied feeling Rick's erection pressing into his hip.

He moved one leg to rest over Rick's hip allowing the other man's cock to slip easily inside of him. Rick buried himself gently into Tim's depths finding him still slick and stretched from the night before.

"Mmm, nice wake up call," he muttered as he started rocking his hips.

"Just what I needed," Tim purred as he rocked back.

He rolled Rick onto his back so he could ride him and leaned forward capturing his mouth while he continued to gently rock back and forth. Tim moved them slowly, steadily toward completion, unlike the previous night when things had been much more energetic ending with Rick pounding into Tim's willing body until he cried out in ecstasy. He was sure the neighbors had heard them.

Probably because of the early hour and the fact that he wasn't completely awake at the beginning, Rick felt his climax rapidly approaching even though Tim hadn't done much more than rock against him. He wanted his lover with him when he came so he wrapped his hand around Tim's cock and started stroking. Tim's head fell back on his shoulders and he moaned as his whole body shuddered out his release taking Rick with him. He rested his now limp body on top of Rick's as the other man cradled him in his arms. Rick rolled them to the side and slipped out leaning in for another kiss.

"Can you imagine waking up like this every morning," Rick murmured.

"With Horatio pinned between us," Tim added snuggling into Rick's embrace.

They had spoken at length the night before about the possible future of a relationship between the three of them and whether or not they would want to keep it secret any longer. But everything still hinged on Horatio and his acceptance of the triad, so nothing was actually decided. Though, they both hoped that after some time had passed and once they were all settled in that they could stop pretending.

Rick pulled Tim a little closer. He was willing to admit that he'd always been mildly attracted to the other man but the more time he spent with him the stronger those feelings became. Even after just a few days he felt himself beginning to fall in love with him. Feeling himself being drawn closer, Tim nuzzled into Rick's neck. If anyone would have told him, even just four days ago, that he would be waking up in Rick Stetler's arms after a night of mind-blowing sex he would have laughed himself silly. But he couldn't deny the feelings that were developing. He could definitely see just what it was about Rick that Horatio had fallen in love with.

He heard Rick's stomach rumble and he chuckled. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Well, we burned off quite a few calories last night," Rick quipped.

Tim blushed lightly. "And again this morning," he added. "How about a shower then I'll make some pancakes? If you have everything I need."

"I'm sure I do," Rick said. "You want to shower together or separately?"

"How long before Horatio gets here?" Tim asked.

Rick glanced at the clock. "Couple of hours," he answered.

Tim rolled out of bed and padded naked toward the bathroom. "You're call," he shot back over his shoulder as he walked. Rick groaned at the leer Tim shot him and he rolled out of bed following his new lover into the bathroom.

ooo

"Should I make enough for all three of us?" Tim asked as Rick handed over the package of bacon and stole a quick kiss.

He glanced at his watch. "Yeah, Horatio should be here soon," he said.

"Actually, I'm here now," they heard from the doorway.

They both turned to find Horatio leaning up against the doorframe dressed casually with an overnight bag slung over his shoulder and a raised eyebrow.

"How long have you been standing there?" Rick asked as he walked over.

He gave Horatio a kiss and a hug. "Long enough," the redhead answered when the separated.

Rick eyed him carefully. "You knew," he said finally. Horatio gave a slight nod. "How?" Rick asked.

Horatio ducked his head. "I suspected and you're not the only one with eyes around the lab, you know." Rick just shook his head. "I went looking for Speed on Monday and Paula told me he was with you in your office. It wasn't hard for me to guess why. Then I saw you Thursday, walking in. You had a slight limp. I almost asked you about it but I noticed the two of you exchange a look and put two and two together."

Rick's cheeks turned a light shade of red. "You were always so much better at math than I was," he quipped.

Speed stood back and remained silent watching the exchange between the two. He thought that it was nice to see them interact without arguing or sniping at each other like he saw at the lab. It was like watching two completely different people.

Horatio dropped his bag onto the floor. Rick reached out and took his hand. "Are you okay with this, Horatio?" he asked glancing back at Tim momentarily.

Horatio answered without meeting Rick's eyes. "It's a little weird," he admitted.

"Tim and I have been talking and we only go forward with this if all three of us are comfortable with it," Rick said.

"Yeah, it's just weird. I'm not used to seeing you kiss someone else."

Rick smiled. "Do you think you can get used to it?" he asked. "Because I think the three of us can be good together."

Horatio nodded. "It will just take some getting used to," he said.

Rick leaned in to give him a hug and held a hand out to Tim pulling him in close. He pulled Tim in to stand between him and Horatio. Tim smiled at the redhead and leaned in for a kiss. When Tim pulled back he turned and kissed Rick. Horatio ducked his head not wanting to stare. When Rick looked up he saw something in Horatio's eyes that made him pause. He thought maybe he'd pushed things a little too fast.

Without breaking eye contact with Horatio, Rick asked, "Tim, would you mind getting breakfast ready? I need to talk to Horatio for a minute alone."

Tim looked back and forth between the two men knowing that something unspoken was passing between them. "Sure," he replied a little uncertainly.

Rick took Horatio's hand and led him into the living room. They sat down on the sofa and Rick turned to face the redhead. "What's bothering you?" he asked. Horatio shrugged. "Come on, Horatio, talk to me."

"You did sleep with him, didn't you?" he asked not meeting Rick's eyes. He hadn't been completely certain until he'd seen them together in the kitchen.

Rick looked at him for a moment realizing that he had just been fishing before. "Yes," he answered. He wasn't going to lie to him.

"And you let him…" Horatio's voice trailed off and he went silent for a moment but Rick just waited. "You let him top you," he finally said.

"Yes," Rick replied.

He was beginning to realize what Horatio's problem was. It still bothered the redhead even after so many years that he couldn't give Rick that one thing, that one part of their relationship that he knew he still wanted. He couldn't manage the self control he needed to not risk hurting him.

"You let him because I can't," Horatio said quietly. "Is that why you want him with us?"

Rick sighed and pulled him into his arms. Horatio relaxed into Rick's embrace. "I want him with us because you love him, everything else is secondary. I called him into my office on Monday to talk, just talk, because I was getting worried about you and I thought it would help if we talked."

Horatio pulled back and looked Rick in the eyes. "Worried?" he asked.

"Come on, Horatio. You have to have been feeling it, a little more out of control than usual, a bit more aggressive at work, toward suspects, toward your team. I thought maybe you were having some trouble dealing with your feelings for Tim, especially with him not knowing you that well."

Horatio's head dropped. "What did you tell him?" he asked softly, his voice almost breaking.

"Hey," Rick said pulling Horatio back into his arms. "It's okay. I only told him what he needed to know to understand," he said. He kissed Horatio's forehead. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Tim wants this as much as I do."

"Really?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, really. I don't think he'd be here otherwise," Rick said. He felt Horatio relax into his arms and they sat together in silence for a few minutes. "Feeling better?" he asked after a little while.

Horatio nodded and sat up a bit. One side of his mouth quirked up and he asked, "What was it like?"

It took Rick a moment to realize what Horatio was asking about. When he did he ducked his head and said, "Hurt like hell at first and I couldn't sit right for a couple of days." Then he smiled and added, "But it was nice. He was gentle."

Horatio moved back into his arms and said, "Good."

There was a veiled threat in his tone but Rick chose to ignore it. "Is he gentle with you?" he asked.

"Yes," Horatio replied with a smile on his face.

"Good," Rick replied in that same tone and they both chuckled. "I love you," Rick said.

"Love you too," Horatio replied.

Rick sat him up and gave him a quick kiss. "Why don't you go talk to Tim? We ran out of there kind of quickly."

Horatio stood and walked into the kitchen. He found Tim standing at the stove. "Hey," he said as he approached.

Tim looked up. "Hi," he said back. "Is everything all right?"

Horatio smiled and ducked his head. "Yeah," he said. He looked back up and asked, "Can I help with anything?"

Tim smiled. "Sure. Take over the bacon while I mix up the pancake batter."

Horatio rolled up his sleeves and took Tim's place at the stove. Tim glanced at him while he started mixing the batter. "So, I guess it's a good thing you didn't tell me it was Rick Stetler you were involved with. I don't think I would have believed you at the time." Horatio chuckled but didn't say anything. "When he told me I was sure he was messing with me. But I'm glad I didn't just walk out at him."

"Me too," Horatio said.

Tim smiled and studied him for a moment. "You know, there is one thing I'm curious about," he said. Horatio raised an eyebrow. He smirked and asked, "Why did you cut your hair?"

Horatio was confused momentarily until he heard Rick laughing from the doorway. He looked over and rolled his eyes. "He saw the pictures, didn't he?" Horatio asked.

Rick shrugged, trying to look innocent. "Only the ones hanging in the living room," he said.

Tim looked over at Rick. "There's more?" he asked.

"Only three or four albums worth," Rick answered smirking at Horatio.

Tim's face lit up. "Any chance I could get to see them?" he asked hopefully.

Rick exchanged a glance with Horatio before he said, "I think we could probably manage that." He walked over to the stove and said to him, "Let me do this. Go stow your stuff in the bedroom."

Horatio nodded and walked out of the room. Tim leaned in close to Rick. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

"I think so but don't be surprised if he clings to me a bit today," Rick said. "He thinks you may have hurt me when we were together Wednesday."

Tim's eyes widened just a bit. "But I didn't, did I?"

Rick smiled at him and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Far from it," he said. "And I'd still like to try what we talked about last night, if I can convince him."

Speed nodded. "I trust you and you're judgment," he said.

ooo

After they finished breakfast Rick collected up their photo albums and sat down on the sofa. Horatio sat next to him effectively placing himself between Rick and Tim, a move that didn't go unnoticed by either man. It wasn't often that they could share something like this with someone else. They didn't have many friends as a couple and most of those were old college buddies or people they'd met while they were living in New York, people they only saw maybe once a year. It wasn't uncommon for them to pull out the albums and reminisce but it was normally just the two of them.

They started flipping though the pages introducing Tim to all of their friends from college. Tim noticed that while most of the photos looked like basic snapshots some of them had a totally different look to them, almost professional. Rick chuckled when Tim asked about the difference.

"Those were Toby's, one of our roommates. He was an art major," Rick said.

Horatio continued, "He ended up working for National Geographic, travelled all over the world."

Rick picked up the story. "He won all sorts of awards for his candid shots of people, mostly black and white shots. He was really good."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Was?" he asked.

Horatio nodded. "He passed away a few years ago," he said but didn't elaborate. He looked over at Rick. "Did you grab the album he made for us?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rick answered and pulled an album out from the bottom of the pile. He handed it over to Horatio.

"He put this together for us in '79 just before we all graduated," Horatio explained.

He opened the album and started paging through it. The photos were all large size black and white shots. It started out with shots of the neighborhood they lived in then Horatio turned the page and the picture showing totally captured Tim's attention.

"Wow," he commented. "That one is just beautiful."

It was a black and white shot of Horatio and Rick lying in bed sleeping. Horatio had his head resting on Rick's chest and his arm draped over his stomach. Their legs were twined together and a sheet was tangled around their waists. Tim was captivated by the image. He glanced over at Rick and noticed that he was staring at Horatio with a soft smile.

"That was after our first night together," he said with a far-a-way tone to his voice. "Remember?"

Horatio smiled and rested his head on Rick's shoulder. "Yeah," he replied softly.

Rick glanced at Tim. "Of course, what you don't see here is what happened after he took this picture." Tim heard Horatio groan. "Which was," Rick continued, "Horatio jumping out of bed and chasing Toby through the apartment, naked, trying to get the camera away from him."

Tim started laughing as he tried to picture Horatio doing what Rick had said. Horatio glared at Rick halfheartedly then glanced over at Tim. "Well what would you have done if you'd woken up like that to find someone standing over you with a camera pointed at you?" Horatio said in his own defense.

Still chuckling, Tim said, "Probably the same thing."

They spent several hours looking at photos while Horatio and Rick regaled Tim with stories of their misspent youth. In some ways Tim felt a bit like an intruder in their relationship. He'd really had no idea just how close the two men were and he was beginning to second guess his decision to join them. But toward the end of one of the albums Horatio moved from leaning on Rick to leaning on him.

"You'll like these," he said with a grin as he flipped the page.

"Oh yeah," Rick said as he glanced over.

Tim examined the page and immediately recognized the old Palladium in New York City though it took him a moment to realize exactly what he was looking at. His eyes moved down the page and came to rest on a shot of Rick and Horatio outside the theater. They were standing under a huge billboard announcing the Rolling Stones America Tour. Speed looked over at Horatio.

"No way," he said in awe. Horatio smirked. "You were at that concert?"

"Yeah," Rick said. "I think that was the last concert we went to together."

"It was," Horatio concurred with just a hint of sadness.

"I saw them in '94 at Joe Robbie Stadium, the Voodoo Tour. It was my first trip to Miami. My uncle flew me down here for the show and I ended up staying."

Horatio looked over at him and said, "I'm glad you did."

Tim leaned in and Horatio met him half way for a soft kiss. "Me too," Tim said when the parted.

Rick smiled and decided to give the two some time alone. He gave Horatio's hand a squeeze and stood up. "I'm going to go make some coffee," he said and headed into the kitchen.

Tim glanced down at the concert photos again then back up at Horatio. "You know, you guys are much cooler than I thought," he quipped.

Horatio laughed. "Not just a couple of old men, huh?"

Tim smiled. He loved to hear Horatio laugh. "I never thought of you as an old man," he said.

He picked the album up off of Horatio's lap and placed it onto the coffee table. He turned to face the redhead and leaned in close brushing his lips over Horatio's. He kissed him softly at first then ran his tongue against his bottom lip begging entrance. Horatio opened his mouth allowing Tim to deepen the kiss. Their tongues dueled and Horatio moaned softly as he felt Tim's hand slowly work its way up his leg. Tim let his hand come to rest on the growing bulge in Horatio's jeans. The redhead let out a gasp.

"Definitely not an old man," Tim whispered against Horatio's lips causing him to chuckle.

Rick poked his head out of the kitchen and caught sight of the two on the sofa making out. He smirked and watched them for a moment. He was feeling his own cock respond to what he was seeing and he thought now might be a good time to try to put their plan into action. Rick didn't really like the fact that he had to restrain Horatio when they were together or that Horatio felt he had to restrain himself when he was with him or someone else. It severely limited their positions since it meant Horatio had to be on his back and it kept him from being an active participant. He hoped with three of them together he could change that.

He walked over to the sofa and sat next to Tim. He leaned in and covered Tim's hand, which was lightly massaging Horatio's crotch, with his own. Tim broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Horatio's as they both caught their breath.

"Let's move this to the bedroom," Rick suggested.

He pulled both men to their feet and led them up the stairs to the bedroom. Rick took the lead and moved Horatio and Tim so they were facing each other. Tim already knew the plan so he started unbuttoning Horatio's shirt. Knowing that Horatio wouldn't take any action on his own, not yet anyway, Rick took the redhead's hands and placed them on Tim's shirt. Horatio pulled it free of his jeans and up over his head. The two quickly undressed each other while Rick stripped down to his boxers. Tim pulled Horatio close and into a tongue tangling kiss while Rick watched. Tim ran his hands down Horatio's body and stroked his growing cock. Horatio broke the kiss and moaned, resting his weight on Tim. Tim exchanged a glance with Rick then stood Horatio up.

"Do you want more, Horatio?" he asked.

Horatio nodded and moved toward the bed but Rick stopped him. He pulled Horatio to him and said, "Let Tim lie down." Horatio gave him a confused look. "I want to try something, Horatio." He placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders. "I don't like having to restrain you. I want you to have more freedom and be able to be comfortable with it."

"But…" Horatio tried to interrupt.

"Let me finish," Rick said firmly. "With three of us I think we can do it. Do you trust me?" Horatio nodded. "I want you to ride Tim."

Horatio's eyes widened. He was thrilled and terrified all at once, but terrified was winning out. "I… I…" He let his head drop. "What about the rules?" he muttered.

"We're going to have new rules for the three of us," Rick said. He raised Horatio's head to look him in the eyes. "I'm tired of living like this, Horatio. I'm tired of having to hide how I feel about you. I'm tired of us living separate lives. And I'm tired of seeing you unhappy. Tim and I have been talking and we both want a to have a life with you."

Horatio stared into Rick's eyes and saw the truth in what he was saying then he glanced back at Tim who was sitting on the side of the bed. Tim smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He knew he loved Rick and had always wanted a life with him and he loved Tim. He looked back at Rick and did something he hadn't done in a long time. He made the first move. He pulled Rick into a hug. Rick wrapped his arms around the redhead and held him.

Horatio whispered into Rick's ear, "I'm scared I'll hurt him."

Rick whispered back, "Don't worry, I won't let you." He pulled back and took Horatio's face in his hands. "It's not going to be easy but it might help to let Lieutenant Caine out, just a little bit." He turned Horatio around so he was facing the Tim keeping his hands on Horatio's shoulders. "Take a look. He wants you, Horatio."

Horatio locked eyes with Tim and could see that it was true. Tim held out a hand to him. Horatio glanced back at Rick who leaned in close to his ear. "What do you want him to do?"

It took Horatio a moment before he said, "Lie down."

Rick smiled and glanced at Tim who scooted to the middle of the bed and lay on his back. Horatio approached the bed slowly with Rick right behind him. He crawled up onto the bed and straddled Tim's legs but he just stayed there not moving. Rick sat on the bed. He knew this was only the first step of what would be a very long process. He looked over at Tim and nodded.

Tim reached up and said, "Touch me, H."

He took Horatio's hand and placed it on his stomach. Horatio started stroking gently. He worked his way up to Tim's chest play with his nipples. Tim arched into his touch. As Horatio became bolder he leaned forward and captured Tim's mouth for a searing kiss. Tim pushed his hips up rubbing his rapidly stiffing cock against Horatio's. The redhead moaned and broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against Tim's chest as he felt his control slip just a bit.

After a moment he sat back and ran his hand down Tim's body and wrapped it around his cock beginning to stoke. Tim moaned loudly. Not wanting Horatio to chicken out and simply jack Tim off, Rick climbed onto the bed behind him and took hold of his hand slowing his strokes. He reached under the pillow with the other hand and pulled out the lube.

He leaned in close to Horatio's ear and asked, "Do you need me to stretch you first?" Horatio shook his head so Rick handed him the lube. Horatio was still hesitant so Rick said, "It's all right. I'm right here."

Horatio lubed Tim's cock, raised himself up and surprised both men when he impaled himself in one fast, hard motion. He cried out as Tim's cock hit his prostate right off.

Almost losing control Tim gasped, "God, Horatio."

Horatio was having trouble catching his breath from the intense burn he felt. Rick wrapped his arms around him and started murmuring, "Easy. Just breathe." Once Horatio had calmed a bit he said, "You should have let me stretch you first." Horatio just nodded. "You need to move?" Rick asked. Again Horatio nodded.

Rick loosened his hold and Horatio started moving, slowly at first his hands resting on Tim's chest. Tim let Horatio have the control simply letting his body get lost in the sensations. Rick kept a careful watch on Horatio as he increased the pace and depth of his movements. As he noticed his fingers begin to dig into Tim's chest he could see Horatio's inner demons poking through.

He ran a hand over the redhead's back and said, "How's your control?"

"Not good," Horatio breathed, as he slammed down hard causing Tim to gasp.

Rick immediately took Horatio's arms and wrapped them around his chest then wrapped his own arms around on top. He slowed Horatio's movements as the redhead struggled against him. Rick looked down at Tim who was breathing heavily with sweat streaming down his face. He looked like he was right on the edge. He nodded and Tim reached up and wrapped a hand around Horatio's cock. He began stroking and fingering his ring. Horatio continued to struggle against Rick's hold while he moved up and down to the extent he could on Tim's cock. It didn't take long before Tim was able to bring him to his climax. Horatio cried out as he came moving a bit faster and causing Tim to come hard.

Tim fell back on the bed trying to catch his breath while Horatio continued to move and struggle against Rick's hold. Rick was murmuring in his ear trying to calm him but he was quickly getting out of control.

Finally Rick took charge and said firmly, "Horatio, stop. You're going to hurt someone."

Horatio immediately stopped moving when he heard Rick's tone. He was still breathing heavily but he'd stopped struggling. Rick kissed his neck. "Good," he said softly. He let Horatio raise himself up and off of Tim before he loosened his grip. He turned him around and pulled him into his arms. Horatio laid his head on Rick's shoulder. Rick whispered to him, "You did it." He felt Horatio resting his weight against him and laid him down next to Tim.

Tim gave Horatio a kiss then leaned over and kissed Rick. He lingered for a bit as he ran a hand down Rick's side. Rick moaned as Tim's hand moved to brush his aching cock. "You want me to take care of that for you?" Tim asked as he stroked him through the fabric of his boxers.

"Please," Rick moaned as he rolled onto his back.

Tim climbed over Horatio and removed Rick's boxers. Rick pulled Horatio to him and let his head rest on his shoulder. Tim smiled up at them then leaned down and ran his tongue up Rick's length causing him to gasp. Horatio looked up at Rick's face to make sure he was okay. Tim took the head into his mouth and suckled. Rick moaned and tried not to thrust into Tim's mouth. Tim pulled him in a little more as he reached for the lube. He slicked up his finger and began pushing it in.

Rick hissed at the slight burn but at the same time Tim swallowed him down and he moaned. The hiss made Horatio look up and when he realized what Tim was doing he reached for him and said forcefully, "Don't hurt him."

But Rick was quicker and he grabbed Horatio and pulled him to him. "He's not hurting me," he breathed and drew Horatio in for a heated kiss as Tim worked him over, inside and out. Rick knew he wasn't going to last long and when Tim brushed his prostate he cried out and came hard thrusting up into Tim's warm wet mouth.

Tim let Rick slip from his mouth and crawled up to lie down next to his lovers. Horatio had cuddled up partly on top of Rick with his head resting on Rick's shoulder. Rick reached his hand out and pulled Tim in behind Horatio. Tim snuggled up against Horatio's back and pulled the blanket up over them. He kissed the back of Horatio's neck and heard the redhead sigh. He draped one arm over Horatio and rested it on Rick's chest as they all drifted off for a nap.

TBC


	7. The Three of Us Part 2

Title: The Three of Us Part 2

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed/Stetler

Word Count: 3930

Summary: The beginning of a new life.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Rick fell into a deep sleep with Horatio curled into his arms. He likely would have slept for a few more hours that morning if Tim hadn't woken him up, not that he had minded all that much at the time. He barely noticed when Horatio rolled over and off of him to snuggle up next to Tim who was dozing lightly. Tim's eyes fluttered open when he felt Horatio roll over to him and he slipped an arm around the redhead. Horatio muttered something unintelligible in his sleep. Tim was beginning to doze again when he felt Horatio twitch and become restless. He opened his eyes and could tell Horatio was dreaming. He pulled him closer running a hand gently over his arm trying to soothe him. He heard Horatio start muttering again and thought he heard the words 'don't hurt'. His mind flashed back to a little earlier when Horatio had thought he was hurting Rick.

"Shh. No one's getting hurt," Tim whispered.

Horatio was still fidgeting in his sleep and he muttered the words again. Tim didn't want to wake him so he continued to try to soothe him while he slept but he could tell it wasn't really working. Then a little more clearly, Horatio said, "Don't hurt me," just as his eyes flew open. He sat up and quick jumped out of bed before Tim could react. Tim looked over to see him disappear into the bathroom. He lay there for a few minutes trying to decide if he should go after him or give him some time alone.

Horatio shut the bathroom door behind him but didn't lock it. He stood there and took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm himself then he walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. But when he stood up and looked into the mirror, the face staring back wasn't his own. He wasn't surprised by this. That same face had been staring back at him from mirrors frequently over the past few weeks. The older he got the more striking the resemblance became and it always made him wish he'd inherited more of his mother's features. He hardened his expression trying to will the image away but it only served to strengthen the resemblance to his father.

In his mind's eye the image in the mirror came to life and all of the insults and criticism that were hurled at him as child were thrown back at him now; how worthless he was, how weak and indecisive. He felt himself beginning to retreat like he'd done when he was a kid but part of him wanted to fight back. He had the strongest urge to slam his fist into the mirror to make the image go away but he gripped the counter a little tighter instead.

He squeezed his eyes shut and muttered though gritted teeth, "You're dead. Go away."

When he opened his eyes the image in the mirror had returned to normal but now he saw Tim staring back at him from the doorway. He lowered his eyes but didn't soften his expression at all. Tim regarded him for a moment before he spoke. Without really thinking about it he used the same voice he used in interrogations when he'd finally figured out a case and he wanted the suspect to know that he'd figured everything out.

"How bad was it, Horatio?" he asked.

They locked eyes in the mirror. Horatio didn't look down or look away. "Bad," he said then pushed past Tim and walked out of the room.

Tim followed him into the bedroom and watched as he stepped into his jeans and grabbed his shirt then walked out. Tim pulled on his own pants as he walked toward the door. He went downstairs and found Horatio in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. He was wracking his brain for a way to get Horatio to talk to him when he settled on the only idea he could come up with. He walked up to the redhead and leaned against the counter.

Rick rolled over in bed and stretched out his arm feeling around for his lovers. Encountering only empty space he opened his eyes and sat up. He had a moment of panic thinking that they had both left him but he could hear noise coming from downstairs so he hopped out of bed and slipped into his boxers before heading out of the room. He stopped at the kitchen door when he heard Tim talking. He stood back and listened.

"Did I ever tell you why I left home?" Tim asked. Horatio glanced over at Tim then shook his head and went back to what he was doing. "I was fourteen when my stepdad married my mom. He knew I was gay, my whole family knew. I'd been outted the year before and stopped hiding who I was. So he knew. He didn't say anything to my mom or to me about how he felt about it. But he kept me at arms length. Then Teddy was born and all of a sudden he saw me as a threat, a corrupting influence, because if Teddy grew up around someone who was gay, he might turn out that way too. I lived in that house for another year and a half putting up with the verbal abuse and the beatings. He did everything he could to get me to run away."

Horatio looked up from the counter. He asked, "Didn't your mother do anything about it?"

"He never did anything more than glare at me when she was around. He had her convinced that I was getting into fights at school. I tried to talk to her about it but she never believed me. She accused me of making everything up, of being jealous. She couldn't bring herself to believe that the man she'd married, the man who was so gentle and loving to his own son could be any different with hers."

Horatio poured two mugs of coffee and handed one to Tim. "And that's why you left?" he asked.

Tim took a sip of the coffee then shook his head. "No. I knew I only had to put up with it until I was eighteen then I'd go off to college. But just before my seventeenth birthday things changed. I'd gone out with some friends. We'd snuck into this club in the Village. We spent the evening drinking and hanging out. I started feeling a bit lightheaded so I decided to go outside for some air. I was pretty drunk. When I walked out, I got jumped by three guys who pulled me into the alley next to the club. They started pushing me around and beating on me."

For the first time since he'd started talking, he turned his face away from Horatio as he spoke. "Then they took turns raping me," he added quietly.

He went silent for a moment and Horatio laid a hand on his arm. With a sigh Tim continued, "My friends came outside looking for me and scared them off. They wanted to take me home but I'd recognized one of the men as a friend of my stepfather's and I was sure he was involved somehow. I had them take me to my uncle's. I stayed there and after I recovered he petitioned the court for custody of me and won."

Horatio studied Tim for a few moments realizing that he above anyone else would understand though he'd never talked about this with anyone before, not even Rick. "My father was an alcoholic," he said speaking quietly but with purpose. "He was an angry and vicious man. He never wanted a family but he got my mother pregnant and for whatever reason decided to marry her. They were very young, too young really."

Tim raised an eyebrow a little worried about the answer he was going to get to his next question but he asked anyway. "Was he the one?"

Horatio shook his head. "No, but he knew about it and never did anything to stop it," he said.

His anger was raw and very clear in his voice, but before he could say anything more or Tim could ask any questions, Rick stepped into the room. He'd heard everything that they'd both said. His worst fears finally confirmed after more than twenty years, he locked eyes with Horatio. He could see the anger in his lover's expression at a level he hadn't seen in a very long time. Horatio held his gaze for a few moments then his eyes closed and his head dropped. Rick immediately pulled him into his arms. They'd been through these sudden mood swings before. Horatio buried his face in Rick's shoulder and they just stood there holding onto each other.

After a couple of minutes Rick asked, "Who?" He needed to know because if this person was still alive, he was going to kill them.

Horatio didn't move from his position so his voice was muffled by Rick's shoulder. "Jamie," Horatio answered.

Tim watched Rick's expression change from anger to one of shock. Rick pulled Horatio to his feet but the redhead wouldn't meet his eyes. "Your cousin?" Rick asked.

Horatio nodded. Rick had actually met Horatio's cousin one day many years ago when they were still living in New York. They'd run into him in a café and Rick was able to tell there was tension between the two but he had no idea why and Horatio had refused to talk about it. The one thing that tempered his mood though was that he knew the man was dead, killed in a car accident ten years earlier.

"Bastard," Rick muttered as he pulled Horatio back into his arms.

Tim was still a little unsure of himself around the two of them so he just stood back and let Rick and Horatio comfort each other. Then Rick held out a hand to him and drew him in. It felt good to have both of them in his arms like that and they just stood together drawing strength from each other for many minutes. But after a while Rick, who was only clad in his boxers, began to get a chill despite the two warm bodies pressed up against him. He pulled back and looked at both men.

"I need to put some clothes on," he said. "It's getting chilly in here."

He gave each of them a kiss and Tim said, "Or we could just go back to bed."

Rick shook his head. "We still need to talk. If we go back to bed we won't be doing much talking," he pointed out.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Rain check?" he asked trying to lift the general mood a notch or two.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he said. "I'll be right back."

He walked upstairs and sat on the side of the bed for a few moments. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He still wasn't sure just what it was that had made Horatio finally admit to what Rick had always suspected but he was glad he had. Maybe now they could get past this last issue that stood between them. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt and dressed quickly before heading back downstairs. He found Horatio and Tim sitting together in the living room talking quietly.

Rick walked up and stood in front of both of them. Horatio held out a hand and Rick took it. Tim did the same and they pulled him down onto the sofa to sit between them. Rick put one arm around each man and pulled them close. Horatio rested his head on Rick's shoulder and snuggled up to him. Rick knew he wanted to talk to both of them about what he'd heard them talking about but for the moment he was content to simply have them close. It was Tim who finally broke the silence.

"So… how much did you hear?" he asked.

Rick gave Horatio a quick hug then removed his arm and turned toward Tim. "I heard what you told Horatio," he said.

Tim lowered his eyes. He hadn't really meant for anyone else to hear that story. He'd only told Horatio as a way to get him to fess up about his own past. He didn't need anyone feeling sorry for him but Rick seemed to sense this.

"You know, I'd like to meet your uncle some day," he said. Tim looked up at him slightly confused. "Well, he probably saved your life and because of that you're here with us right now."

One side of Tim's mouth quirked up and he said, "Yeah, I'll have to remember to thank him again."

Rick leaned over and gave him a kiss then he turned back to Horatio. He looked his lover in the eyes and this time Horatio didn't back down. "Jamie's been dead for ten years," he said matter-of-factly. "I think it's time we leave the past in the past and start moving forward before we're both too old to enjoy a life together." He took Horatio's hand. "What would you say if I asked you to move in with me?"

Horatio just stared at him for a moment not sure he was hearing things correctly. He had expected Rick to call him out about lying to him for so many years but this totally through him for a loop.

"Um, I'd say yes," he replied still a little stunned. Rick's face broke into a wide smile and he pulled Horatio into a hug. "I love you," Horatio said softly then he pulled back and asked, "What about Speed?"

Rick ducked his head. "Tim and I have talked about this and he doesn't feel he's ready to take this step with us, not immediately anyway."

Horatio looked over at their young companion. "It's not that I don't want to, H. I just need a little time to get used to the idea. It's been a long time since I've had to live with anyone, other than my uncle that is. And I can't leave the building unsupervised." Horatio ducked his head and nodded. "But don't worry. I promise I'll be here every chance I get. And my uncle gets back in town in three months. That should give me enough time to get settled with the whole idea."

Horatio was willing to accept that as long as he knew that eventually they would have Tim with them. He turned back to Rick and asked, "I can really move in here with you? You really want that?"

Rick smiled gently. "Yes, I do. I told you before, Horatio. I'm tired of living separate lives, only getting to be with you a couple of times a month. I want to wake up with every morning and go to sleep with you in my arms every night. I'm tired of hiding how I feel about you."

Horatio smiled then a thought occurred to him. "What about work? What do we do at the lab?"

Rick shook his head. "I don't know. We'll figure it out as we go, I guess." Horatio raised an eyebrow. He wasn't used to Rick being like this. He always had a plan. Rick sighed. "I'm tired of always having to be the one to make the decisions, Horatio. I want to start doing things with you instead of for you." Seeing the look of uncertainty in his lover's expression he added, "I know it's not going to be easy. We've been living like this for twenty years. And it doesn't mean that anything is going to drastically change tomorrow. It will take time, I know that." Then he smirked and said, "So don't look so scared."

Horatio smiled shyly and dropped his head for a moment before looking up at Rick again. He leaned forward tentatively and Rick met him half way. Rick opened his mouth trying to get Horatio to take some control over the kiss. He did and Rick moaned softly. Tim leaned over and started nibbling at Rick's ear as one of his hands slipped up Rick's leg. Rick moaned again when he felt Tim cup his growing erection through the fabric of his sweat pants. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Horatio's.

"That rain check you wanted? How's now?" Rick asked.

Tim continued nibbling at Rick's ear. "Now's good," he muttered as he swirled his tongue around the outside of his ear and continued to stroke his cock.

Rick groaned. "Upstairs, now."

He pulled the other two to their feet and practically dragged them up to the bedroom. He pulled Horatio into his arms while Tim pressed his body up against him in back and started kissing and nibbling at his neck. Rick moaned and leaned back against Tim. He pushed Horatio's shirt off and undid his pants pushing them to the ground. Tim pulled Rick's shirt up over his head from behind then wrapped his arms around him and slipped his hands inside his sweat pants and began stroking him again. Rick felt his knees go weak and leaned his weight on Tim. Tim looked over Rick's shoulder at Horatio who seemed to get the message and pulled Rick's sweats down allowing him to step out of them.

"So," Tim said seductively into Rick's ear. "How do you want to do this, this time?"

Rick moaned softly at his tone. He ground his ass back against Tim and said, "Someone is still wearing too many clothes."

Tim quickly slipped out of his jeans and moved back in behind Rick letting his cock rub against the other man's ass. "Better?" he purred.

"Much," Rick breathed as he pulled Horatio in again. He took a moment to regain his composure before he said, "I have and idea."

He took Horatio's hand and led him over to the bed. Rick sat in the middle of the bed and leaned back against the headboard. He held his arms out to Horatio and pulled him down to sit between his legs resting his back against Rick's chest. He began stroking Horatio's cock as the redhead mewled softly. He nodded for Tim to come over. Horatio knew that he'd hurt himself earlier so this was all he was going to be able to do but he wasn't complaining.

Tim crawled up at the end of the bed and slowly ran his hands up Horatio's legs. He leaned in and captured Horatio's mouth while Rick continued to stroke him gently. Their tongues dueled until Horatio's lungs began to burn and he pulled away resting his head back on Rick's shoulder and gasping for air. Tim and Rick exchanged a glance before Tim replaced Rick's hands with his tongue causing Horatio's breath to catch. Tim slowly drew Horatio's cock into his mouth pausing to suckle at the tip while his tongue played with his piercing.

Rick noticed that Horatio had momentarily stopped breathing and whispered into his ear, "Breathe, love."

Horatio gasped in a breath as Tim swallowed him down. He desperately wanted to thrust up and he felt his control slipping. He grabbed onto Rick's hands and tried to pull his arms around him. Rick realized he was self-restraining so he wrapped his arms tightly around the redhead pinning Horatio's arms beneath. Once Horatio was restrained he began thrusting into Tim's mouth to the extent that he could. It didn't take long for Horatio to come with a loud moan while he continued to thrust up until he was spent. He collapsed onto Rick gasping for air.

Rick locked eyes with Tim and said, "That was hot." He heard Horatio chuckle. He leaned close to Horatio's ear and whispered, "I love you."

Horatio's body was limp against Rick's but he could feel his lover's arousal pressing insistently into his back so he rolled off to let the other two have some fun. Rick desperately wanted to feel Tim inside him but he was afraid he'd pushed Horatio too far already. That was something they could save for later. He glanced over at Horatio who was watching him with a bit of a grin and asked, "You want to see Tim ride me?" He saw Horatio nod so he reached under the pillow and grabbed the lube. He handed the bottle over to Tim then lay back onto the bed and pulled Horatio close.

Horatio watched as Tim slicked up Rick's cock then raised himself up and slowly sank down until Rick was buried deep inside him. Rick let out a long moan and thrust up just a bit. Tim sat still for a moment allowing himself to regain enough composure to start moving. After a moment he began slowly rocking his hips drawing soft moans and whimpers from Rick.

Horatio had his eyes locked on Rick's face mesmerized by his expressions and what Tim was doing to him. He'd always had to concentrate so hard on his own control that he'd never taken the time to pay much attention to Rick's face when they were together and now he couldn't get enough. His hand brushed over Rick's cheek and Rick's eyes fluttered open. He saw Horatio staring down at him. Horatio became self-conscious and tried to turn his head but Rick pulled him in and their tongues tangled as Tim picked up his pace.

Seeing Horatio and Rick kiss while he was riding Rick almost undid Tim on the spot. "Not… gonna… last," Tim breathed.

Rick broke the kiss but kept Horatio close. "Me either," Rick gasped.

He reached out and wrapped his hand around Tim's cock and started pumping. Tim moaned. Horatio felt himself get hard again from watching and started rubbing his aching cock against Rick's side. As soon as Rick felt that he thrust up and came with a long moan. Tim followed then Horatio as they all collapsed into a heap on the bed. Tim rolled to the letting Rick slip from his body. He was already beginning to drift off.

Rick leaned over and whispered something in Horatio's ear. The redhead got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He returned with a wet cloth and proceeded to clean them all up then he tossed the cloth back into the bathroom and joined the other two in bed. He snuggled up against Rick and chuckled slightly when he heard Tim snoring. Rick looked at him.

"I think we wore him out, love," he said softly.

Horatio smiled and laid his head on Rick's shoulder. "I like it when you call me that."

Rick smiled back and said, "I'll have to do it more often then." He kissed Horatio's temple and said, "Get some rest now." But Horatio shook his head. "Why not?" Rick asked.

Horatio lifted his head and looked at him. "Because I'm afraid I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream," he answered.

Rick hugged him closer. "It's not a dream, love. I promise."

Horatio laid his head back down. "When can I start moving in?" he asked.

"Anytime you like," Rick answered.

"This weekend?" he asked hopefully.

"That would be perfect," Rick said.

They lapsed into silence and Horatio felt Rick begin to relax as he drifted off to sleep. Horatio lay awake a little while longer being lulled by Rick's heartbeat and Tim's soft snoring before his eyes finally closed.

TBC


	8. The Three of Us Part 3

Title: The Three of Us Part 3  
Author: Aeon Cole  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: Slash  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed/Stetler  
Word Count: 2520  
Summary: The beginning of a new life.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: For those of you not old enough to remember The Fabulous Furry Freak Brother's you can go here: (unfortunately this site won't allow me to include a link so you will have to google it) to find out about them. A word of warning however, in today's politically correct society, some people may find these comics offensive. Trust me though, back in the day, they were funny as hell.

ooo

Horatio didn't so much sleep as rest. He was having trouble shutting his mind down and decided to just let it drift instead of trying to force sleep. He was excited and worried at the same time about what was coming up. He wanted to move in with Rick no matter how much it worried him about dealing with things at the lab. He knew that the Horatio Caine that would walk into the lab Monday morning would not be the same Horatio Caine that had walked out of the lab Friday night. That very distinct line that split Lieutenant Caine from Horatio had been severely blurred and now he would have to deal with that. And he didn't want it unblurred and apparently neither did Rick.

He closed his eyes again and rested his head on Rick's chest, the steady rise and fall, the rhythmic beat of Rick's heart serving to remind him that he wasn't dreaming all of this. The exhilaration he felt from everything that had happened over the past few hours had him feeling like he had so many years ago, back in New York, when he was younger. His mind began to drift back there again, back to when they'd first met.

He recalled the summer before his sophomore year at NYU when he and Toby had decided to get an apartment off campus and they'd placed an ad in the Village Voice for roommates. They would need at least three others if they were to be able to afford the place they wanted. He remembered the day a young man from Alabama, first time in New York, came to the dorms asking about the ad. He remembered Toby's amusement when the usually talkative Horatio was struck dumb by the sight of him. He remembered hearing him speak for the first time, a slight drawl in his voice, the one that still crept into his speech when he was tired or angry. Horatio sighed happily.

He felt Rick's hand begin to move lightly over his back. "You think too much, Horatio," Rick muttered sleepily.

Horatio smiled and placed a kiss on Rick's chest. "How do you know I'm thinking?" he inquired softly.

Rick tapped lightly at Horatio's temple. "I can hear your gears grinding," he answered with a slight chuckle.

Horatio moved up so he could see Rick's face. "Would it help to know that I was thinking about you?" Rick raised an eyebrow. "About the day we met."

"Ah," Rick said, lazily running his fingers up and down Horatio's arm. He smirked. "You know, I still have that copy of the Village Voice that I found your ad in."

Horatio propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Rick, the surprise clear in his expression. "Really?"

Rick gave him a shy smile. "Well, it's not exactly the sort of thing you're gonna find in the local papers in Birmingham now is it?" he drawled. "Someone advertising for three gay roommates. It was a bit of culture shock at the time. In a good way, of course."

Horatio smirked. "That was Toby's idea," he said. "He didn't want to mess around with people he knew we wouldn't want to live with."

Rick chuckled. "He was always the pragmatist in the group," he said.

He stared up into Horatio's eyes and could see a spark that he hadn't seen there in quite a while. He reached up and pulled Horatio in close. "I love you," he whispered against his lips before capturing his mouth for a slow kiss.

He pulled Horatio on top of him as he lazily rolled his tongue around the redhead's mouth. Horatio sighed and relaxed himself onto Rick's body. After a few minutes he broke the kiss and rested his head against Rick's shoulder. Rick began drawing his fingers lazily over Horatio's back.

"So, what do you want to do with the rest of today?" Rick asked.

Horatio shrugged. "I don't know. But I think I need to clean up a bit before we do anything."

"Want some company?" Rick asked.

Horatio smirked and kissed Rick's cheek. "Absolutely," he said. He glanced over at Speed. "Should we wake him?"

Rick reached over and ran a hand over Speed's arm. He just grumbled in his sleep and rolled over. "I think he's out for the count," Rick said.

"His loss," Horatio said as he rolled off Rick and out of bed.

He waited for Rick to get up and take his hand. Rick led them into the bathroom and started the water then pulled Horatio under with him.

Rick stared into his eyes. "Are you okay for this, love? You hurt yourself before when you didn't let me prep you."

Horatio smiled. "I'm fine," he said. "Wanna check?"

Rick leaned in and kissed him. "I believe you," he said. Horatio started to turn around but Rick stopped him. Horatio cocked his head. Rick took his hands. "Do you think you can keep enough control to stay this way?"

Horatio ducked his head. Things were changing so quickly between them that he wasn't certain of anything at the moment but he wanted to try. "I… I think I can. I want to try."

Rick knew he was taking a risk. If Horatio lost control without Tim around to restrain him, one or both of them could get hurt. But he was willing to try as well. He took Horatio's face in his hands and kissed him. "You can do it," he said as he reached for the bottle of lube he kept in the shower. He handed it to Horatio who squeezed some into his hand and began stroking Rick's cock. Rick moaned and rested his hand against the shower wall to steady himself. "Feels good, love," he breathed.

Horatio kept his touch gentle while he watched Rick's face. Rick moaned again and put his hand over Horatio's stopping him. He was too close. He leaned in and took Horatio's mouth while he reached down and pulled one of the redhead's legs up around his waist. He lined himself up and very slowly sunk himself deep inside Horatio's body. Horatio moaned and wrapped his arms around Rick's neck pulling himself up and resting his back against the shower wall then locking his ankles behind Rick's back. They rested their foreheads together for a moment.

Rick opened his eyes and looked at his lover. His eyes were closed and he was taking deep, controlled breaths. He stayed still watching Horatio for a few moments before a thought occurred to him.

"Horatio," he said trying to draw the redhead's attention. When he saw Horatio nod slightly he said, "Open your eyes and look at me."

Somehow at that moment Rick realized that Horatio had always kept his eyes closed and he could only imagine, given his history, what was actually going on inside his mind. Horatio didn't respond right away. He was feeling his control slip and he'd only half heard what Rick had said. Rick tried again.

"Come on, love. Open your eyes and look at me."

With a great deal of effort, Horatio took in a breath and forced his eyes open. Suddenly his world shifted from the one inside his mind to the one right in front of him and he began to relax just a bit. Rick smiled as he slowly began to move.

Horatio groaned and his eyes fluttered shut again. "Horatio," Rick breathed. "Look at me, Horatio." The redhead's eyes slowly opened again. Rick fixed his gaze on him still moving slowly. "Stay… with… me." He locked eyes with Horatio. "Stay focused," he said.

Horatio forced himself to keep his eyes locked on Rick's as ripples of pleasure ran up and down his spine. Rick kept his pace easy letting the pleasure build slowly. He slowly pulled almost all of the way out then thrust back in deep hitting Horatio's prostate. Horatio gasped but didn't lose his eye contact. Rick began whispering encouragements as he repeated that move again and again raising the stakes. Horatio was moaning, teetering right on the edge.

Rick was beginning to lose the battle with his own control as he felt his impending orgasm. As he picked up his pace he couldn't maintain his eye contact with Horatio any longer. He leaned his head in and captured Horatio's mouth in a desperate attempt to keep his lover focused on the present as he thrust wildly into his body. Horatio's cry was muffled by the kiss as he came hard without touching himself. He broke the kiss attempting to suck in some much needed air as Rick slammed in one more time coming deep inside the redhead's body.

Horatio held on tight and buried his head in Rick's neck as he tried to get his breathing under control. But after a few moments his muscles started to protest and he let his legs slip from around Rick's waist forcing Rick to pull out of his body. He maintained his position otherwise and Rick held him tight.

Once he'd regained his breath Rick whispered, "You'd always kept your eyes closed. I never noticed before."

"Me either," Horatio replied, still a little breathless. "I mean, I always knew it was you, but…" he trailed off.

"It's okay," Rick said. He stood Horatio up and took his face in his hands. "You did it," he said. "You kept your control." He had a broad smile on his face.

"Barely," Horatio replied but he knew that barely was better than he'd ever done before.

"Hey, small steps remember," Rick said encouragingly. "But this was a huge leap, love." Horatio nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. "Come on, let's get cleaned up," Rick said, pulling Horatio back under the water.

ooo

Rick walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and stopped for a moment to look at the sleeping form of his other lover sprawled out on the bed. Horatio walked out a moment later and followed Rick's gaze. They exchanged a glance.

"We could wake him up," Horatio suggested.

Rick shook his head. "He'll just think that he missed something," Rick said as he started pulling fresh close out of his bureau.

Horatio was collecting up his clothing when he heard Tim mumble, "What did I miss?"

Tim pushed himself up to a sitting position and glanced between the other two. Horatio glanced over at Rick and said, "Oh look, he's alive." Tim glared at him and Rick chuckled. Horatio walked over and gave Tim a quick kiss.

"I did miss something, didn't I?" Tim asked.

"We tried to wake you," Rick said. "But you were out cold."

"Hmm, I think you guys owe me one?" Tim asked.

Horatio cocked his head to one side. "You don't even know what you missed."

Tim smirked. "Judging by that slight limp you're sporting there, H, I think I know exactly what I missed."

Horatio ducked his head and actually blushed a bit then he looked over at Rick. "I suppose we owe him," he said.

"Later," Rick said. He tossed his damp towel at Tim and it landed on his head.

"Hey," Tim protested as he pulled the towel off his head.

"Go take a shower and meet us downstairs," Rick said with an innocent smile. "Horatio and I are going to make a start on lunch. Then we can figure out the rest of our day."

"Okay, but I won't forget you owe me," Tim said. "And, by the way, you don't do innocent well," he snarked.

Horatio chuckled and followed Rick out of the room. Tim shook his head wondering idly just what it was he was getting himself into and whether or not he would be able to handle both of them together as a full-time thing. He chuckled to himself thinking that he always did love a challenge.

Horatio came up behind Rick as he was loading the dirty dishes from breakfast into the dishwasher and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed the back of his neck and heard Rick sigh. Rick turned in his arms and kissed him softly.

"You know, I think I like this new Horatio Caine. Or maybe it's the old Horatio Caine," Rick said. He paused and thought for a moment then added, "If it is the old Horatio Caine, I think I'm in trouble." Horatio raised an eyebrow. "I never could keep up with you."

The redhead chuckled and laid his head on Rick's shoulder. "Thank you," he said softly.

"For what?" Rick asked.

"Giving me another chance," Horatio answered. Rick just held him tight for a few moments. Horatio sighed. "I'm going to have to stop home and pick up some clothes. I only brought enough for the weekend."

"I'd say to just wear one of my suits but I think the pants would be too long on you," Rick said. Then suddenly his face broke into a grin. "Or… I still have some of your old clothes in a box in my closet. How would you feel about going to work on Monday wearing your old Free Wheelin' Franklin t-shirt?" Horatio pulled back and had the good sense to look horrified. Rick chuckled. "I think you'd look cute," Rick teased.

Horatio shot Rick a mock glare and said in his best Lieutenant Caine voice, "I do not look cute at the lab, ever." But he couldn't maintain the look for very long and as one side of his mouth quirked up he added, "Only at home, for you."

Rick was still laughing when Tim walked into the room. "What did I miss this time?" he asked.

Still chuckling, Rick said, "I just suggested to Horatio that he could go into work on Monday wearing his old Free Wheelin' Franklin t-shirt."

Tim wrinkled his brow. "Free who?" he asked.

Horatio stared at him for a moment in disbelief then let his head drop. "We're not that old, are we?" he asked Rick.

Rick sighed and patted Horatio on the shoulder. "I suppose this is just something we're going to have to get used to," he said. Then he looked at Tim and said, "The Freak Brothers." Tim just shrugged and shook his head. With a resigned sigh Rick said, "Go into my study, the top shelf along the far wall all of the way on right, there's a shoe box full of comic books."

"Graphic novels," Tim corrected him.

Rick shook his head. "Trust me, back then they were comic books."

Intrigued, Tim headed off to the study. After about ten minutes when he didn't return, Horatio and Rick went looking for him. They found him sitting on the floor of the study with a bunch of the comic books spread out in front of him. He heard noise at the door and knew it was his lovers come looking for him.

Without looking up he said, "These are… perverse and… slightly pornographic." He looked up at the two men. "I love it," he added with a huge grin.

TBC


	9. The Three of Us Part 4

Title: The Three of Us Part 4

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed/Stetler

Word Count: 3875

Summary: The beginning of a new life.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Balseros is the name in Spanish given to the Cuban boat people.

ooo

After spending the entire afternoon sitting on the floor of Rick's study reading comics like a bunch of kids and completely forgetting about lunch they decided to go out and have an early dinner before heading over to Horatio's condo to start packing. Rick and Horatio knew of this little place off the beaten path that they frequented. It had good food and a nice atmosphere and it wasn't a place where they were likely to run into anyone from the department. They took a table at the back of the restaurant and gave their orders to the waitress.

"So, Horatio, have you thought about whether or not you want to keep your condo?" Rick asked.

Horatio sat back in his chair and took a sip of the wine they had ordered. "I'll probably keep it and rent it out," he answered. "I own it outright, no mortgage, so it would be silly to sell it."

Rick smirked. "Just add it to the collection, huh?"

"What collection?" Speed asked.

Rick glanced over at him. "Do you have any idea how much property Horatio owns around south Florida and the Keys?" Tim shook his head. "A lot, trust me." Then looking at Horatio he said. "We should take Tim down to your beach house on Key West." He glanced back at Tim. "It's very private. We could have some fun down there."

"Our beach house," Horatio corrected him. Even though both their names were on the deed, Rick had always thought of the place as Horatio's since he had taken care of paying for it. "And I think that's a good idea."

Tim said, "That does sounds like fun; sun, sand, no one else around. When can we go?"

Rick looked over at Horatio for an answer. "We're in the middle of two big cases right now. It'll have to wait until things settle down."

"Well," Tim said. "It'll be nice for the three of us to get away together, whenever we get to do it."

After dinner they drove across town to Horatio's condo. Tim was a bit excited about seeing Horatio's place. He'd never been there before. Every time they'd gotten together it had been at his apartment. He followed the other two through the front door and looked around. He knew that Horatio liked fine things based mostly on the designer suits he wore every day at the lab but he was still surprised by what he saw inside the condo. From the outside it looked just like any other condo in Miami but the hardwood floors and paneling, the artwork on the walls, and the leather furniture took him by surprise.

"Wow, nice," he commented.

The redhead smirked. "Have a look around," he said.

Horatio wandered into the kitchen and Rick followed. "You know," Rick said. "We could just stay here tonight then you wouldn't have to rush the packing."

Horatio nodded. "If you like, we can do that," he said. Then with a slight smirk he added, "I do have that nice big king size bed."

"Which reminds me," Rick said as he pulled Horatio into his arms, "I was also thinking that we could get rid of a lot of my old furniture. Yours is much nicer and would look good in our house, especially that big king size bed."

Horatio smiled. "I like that. Our house," he repeated.

Tim walked in just then and asked, "Should I be wondering why you have a humidor full of Cuban cigars?"

Rick looked at Horatio and raised an eyebrow. "They were a gift," Horatio said quickly. "I helped out a small group of balseros a few years ago."

Rick nodded. "I remember that case. You hooked them up with an attorney who got them all green cards."

"Yeah and in return they've been my liaison with the community," Horatio added.

"And your supplier of illegal Cuban cigars," Tim remarked with a smirk.

"That was just a one time thing," Horatio replied. "Besides, I couldn't just let them get confiscated."

"Right," Tim drawled.

Rick changed the subject not really wanting or needing to know that his lover had a stash of contraband cigars. "So, Horatio and I were thinking that it would probably make sense to stay here tonight. This way we don't need to rush the packing."

Tim shrugged and nodded his head. "Works for me," he said. "Where do you want to start?"

Again, Rick looked over at Horatio for an answer. There was a time when he would have simply taken charge and told Horatio where to start but he wanted his lover to make these sorts of decisions on his own. Horatio took a moment before answering.

"I guess I should pack up some clothes first. We can hold off on the kitchen until tomorrow. And, I guess, some of my books and music."

"Ah, my two favorite things," Tim said with a wide grin.

"Then you'll love the library," Rick commented. He took Tim by the hand and walked him to a room at the far end of the hallway with Horatio following behind. He opened the door and watched Tim's eyes go wide. He smirked.

Tim stared into the room. Every wall was covered with floor to ceiling shelving and every shelf was full of books and records and CDs. He glanced back at Horatio who smiled and gestured him into the room. Tim wandered in and started browsing the shelves.

Rick leaned over to Horatio and said, "We may have lost him in here for the rest of the night." Horatio chuckled. "Maybe we should give him some time alone," Rick suggested.

Tim heard that remark and tore himself away from the collection. "No, I can wait," he said. He could have easily lost himself for days in Horatio's library but he wanted to spend time with his lovers. He wandered over to the other two and took Horatio's hand.

"After all, we have the rest of our lives," he said.

Rick smirked and said, "And it's going to take you a lifetime to go through that whole collection."

Horatio pouted a bit. "Well, it has taken me a lifetime to collect it."

Rick leaned in and gave Horatio a quick kiss. "I'm just teasing you. But you have to admit, you are a bit of a packrat."

Horatio glanced into the room and hummed. "Is there room for all of this at the house?" he asked.

Rick chuckled. "I'm sure we can work out some space. There are the extra rooms upstairs."

"Well maybe I'll hold off packing this stuff until we work out where it's going to go," Horatio suggested.

Rick nodded. He brushed his hand over Horatio's cheek and said, "How about we show Tim the bedroom?"

Horatio recognized the tone of Rick's voice and what he was actually suggesting. His submissive side took over and he ducked his head for a moment. Rick took his hand in one of his own and Tim's in the other. He led them to the master bedroom. When they got there Rick pulled Horatio into his arms and kissed him slowly while Tim watched. When he broke the kiss he asked Horatio to go and turn down the sheets. Once he was out of earshot Rick leaned over and whispered something into Tim's ear. Tim looked over at him.

"Are you sure he's ready for that?" he asked softly.

"Only one way to find out," Rick whispered back.

Tim nodded. "If you're sure," he replied.

"I want to," Rick said.

Horatio finished with the sheets and stood by the side of the bed waiting for one of the others to make the first move. Rick glanced at Tim then walked over to Horatio. He lifted his chin then leaned in and kissed him gently.

When he pulled back he asked, "What do you want to do, Horatio?"

The redhead didn't answer immediately. After a moment he said quietly and not meeting Rick's eyes, "I, um, I'm still kind of sore from this morning."

Rick smiled gently at him, happy to finally hear him telling the truth about how he felt. "It's okay," he said. Then he smirked. "There are plenty other things we can do to drive you crazy," he added.

Horatio chuckled and felt his body respond to Rick's tone and his promise. Tim walked over and together he and Rick slowly began undressing Horatio making sure to kiss and nip at every spot of newly exposed skin. By the time they had him standing there naked he was hard as a rock and practically shaking with need. Rick and Tim quickly stripped and pulled Horatio onto the bed. Rick started at one end and Tim at the other.

Rick kissed his way down Horatio's face and over to his right ear sucking the lobe into his mouth while Tim slowly worked his way up Horatio's legs and thighs stroking softly. Rick nibbled his way down to the sensitive skin at the base of Horatio's neck and heard him gasp. He remained there for a few moments before moving down to the redhead's chest. As he began teasing his nipples, Horatio moaned and arched his back.

Tim drew his hands up Horatio's thighs as he watched Rick tease at the his chest. He gently began brushing one hand over Horatio's cock keeping his touch soft for the moment. Horatio moaned loudly and fisted his hands in the sheets. Tim fingered his piercing and Horatio's breath caught mid gasp. Rick looked up and ran a hand over his cheek.

"Breath, love," he whispered and after a moment Horatio sucked in a breath then let it out shakily. "Good," Rick murmured as he kissed across Horatio's collarbone.

Horatio was losing himself in the sensations the other two were creating in him. He felt like his whole body was ready to explode but he didn't want any of it to end. He felt Rick nipping at his shoulder and he felt Tim's warm, wet tongue work its way up his aching shaft. He braced himself for what he knew was about to happen.

Tim drew the tip of Horatio's cock into his mouth and started suckling. Horatio whimpered and tried to keep from thrusting up into his mouth. Rick stared down at Horatio's face watching for any signs that his control was slipping. He watched Horatio's eyes flutter open and stare back at him then suddenly go wide when Tim swallowed him down. He could no longer resist the urge to thrust up. He reached up with one hand and pulled Rick into a bruising kiss while Tim worked him with is tongue and teeth from base to tip.

As his tongue dueled with Rick's he began thrusting erratically into Tim's mouth. Tim relaxed his throat and allowed Horatio his control. With his lungs burning for air, Horatio broke the kiss and sucked in a much-needed breath. Gasping for air and with his control finally gone, he thrust up one last time and came with a loud moan then collapsed back onto the bed graying out momentarily. When Horatio's eyes fluttered open he found Rick staring down at him with a small smile on his face.

Rick brushed a hand over his cheek and asked, "You okay, love?"

Horatio answered with a breathless chuckle, "I'm not dead?"

Rick laughed. He leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. "No, babe, you're not dead."

"Then I guess I'm okay," Horatio said, still working to get his breath back.

Rick felt Tim come up behind him and wrap his arms around him. He could feel Tim's erection pressing into his back. Tim began kissing the back of Rick's neck drawing a small moan from him. He looked over Rick's shoulder and smiled down at Horatio who was still lying there limp. Horatio smiled back. Tim turned Rick around and laid him down on his back next to Horatio. He hovered over him on his hands and knees for a moment before leaning down and capturing his mouth for a tongue-tangling kiss. When he broke the kiss he smiled down at Rick then leaned over and did the same with Horatio.

When he pulled back he looked down at Horatio and said, "Rick asked me to top him. Are you okay with that?"

Horatio raised himself up on his elbows and looked over at Rick. Rick met his gaze and smiled gently. Horatio looked back at Tim and nodded. Rick held his arms out to Horatio and pulled him close.

"Thank you," he said softly. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube then passed it to Tim.

Horatio spoke in the same soft tone and said, "It's going to hurt."

Rick cupped his cheek. "I know, but this time I have you to distract me."

He gasped slightly when he felt Tim's slicked finger brush his entrance. Horatio brought his hand up and gently rubbed Rick's cheek as Tim slipped one then two fingers in and began stretching. He took his time even though he was right on the edge himself. He didn't want to hurt Rick.

Though the burn wasn't as bad as the first time he and Tim had done this, Rick's breath was still coming in short pants while Horatio did his best to sooth him. After a few minutes Rick felt he was ready and said so. Taking him at his word, Tim slicked up and positioned himself.

One last time he asked, "You sure?"

Rick nodded and Horatio looked back at Tim quickly. "Take it slow," he warned.

Tim nodded and very slowly began to push in. He felt Rick tense just slightly and stopped for a moment. Horatio must have felt it also because he started softly kissing Rick's face and whispering, "Relax, Ricky," between kisses. Once Rick relaxed, Tim began moving again until he was all of the way in. He stayed still until Rick adjusted to him.

After a few moments Rick opened his eyes and said, "Move, please."

And Horatio added, "Slowly."

Tim moved, slowly at first, but soon Rick was meeting him thrust for thrust. Tim kept changing his angle until he heard Rick cry out as Tim found his prostate. Horatio startled then realized what had happened. He went back to stroking Rick's chest and watching his face for any signs of distress. Tim could feel his impending orgasm.

"Getting close," he breathed.

Rick raised his hand to Horatio's face. "Touch me, love," he whispered then gasped as Tim hit his sweet spot again.

Horatio wrapped his fingers around Rick's straining cock and began stroking in time with Tim's thrusts always keeping his eyes on Rick's face. Rick let out a loud moan as he felt Horatio pump him. He began to feel Tim's thrusts increase until with a groan Tim slammed in hard and came deep inside Rick's body. Feeling himself being filled combined with Horatio's hand was his undoing. He moaned loudly and came hard.

Tim caught himself on his hands as he slid forward resting his head on Horatio's shoulder. Both he and Rick were breathing heavily and it took a few moments to compose themselves before Tim started to pull out.

He didn't forget to remind Rick, "This is going to hurt a little."

As soon as he said that Horatio cupped his face and distracted him with a kiss. Rick winced slightly when Tim pulled out but didn't break the kiss with Horatio. Tim collapsed down on the bed next to his two lovers and threw an arm over his eyes.

Horatio looked down at Rick and asked, "Are you okay?"

Rick smiled and asked back, "I'm not dead?"

Horatio chuckled. "No," he said.

Rick reached up and cupped Horatio's cheek. "You haven't called me Ricky since we were kids," he said softly. Horatio ducked his head. "It's okay, I like it." Horatio smiled.

Rick rolled over and pulled Tim into his arms kissing him soundly. When he pulled back Tim asked, "Think we can leave the packing for tomorrow, 'cus I think I am dead."

The other two laughed and Horatio pulled the sheets up over them. Rick lay with Horatio cuddled into one side of him and Tim at the other as they all drifted off to sleep.

ooo

Horatio slept peacefully through the night for the first time in a long time and began to stir just as the sun was coming up. He'd always been an early riser so he wasn't surprised when he glanced at the clock and it read 5 a.m. He looked over and saw that the other two were still sound asleep, and probably would be for a while. He'd learned a long time ago that Rick would sleep until noon if he was given the chance and he'd discovered that Tim wasn't much different. He also knew that once he was up in the morning he was up and there was no point in trying to get back to sleep.

He carefully rolled out of bed and padded into the bathroom. He emerged a short while later after a quick shower and dressed quietly before wandering down to the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee and made himself some toast. After he finished eating he decided to make a start on cleaning out the refrigerator.

He opened the door and surveyed the contents quickly. He pulled out a couple of old Chinese take-out containers and tossed them out. Then he reached in and took out a plastic container. He made the mistake of opening the lid to see what was in it and winced at the smell. He tossed it in the trash, container and all.

About a half hour later Rick wandered into the kitchen and flopped down onto one of the chairs without saying a word. Horatio looked over at him. His eyes were half shut, his hair was ruffled, and he was dressed only in a t-shirt and boxers. Horatio went to the counter and poured a mug of coffee then placed it on the table in front of him. Rick reached out with his eyes almost closed and managed to grab the mug with both hands. He took a long sip then sighed. He opened one eye and saw Horatio grinning at him.

"You're way too cheery for," he paused for a moment and glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Ugh, seven-thirty in the morning."

Horatio shrugged still smiling and said, "I've been up since five. Already got the fridge cleaned out."

Rick did his best to look horrified. "That's just wrong on a Sunday morning," he grumbled as he reached out and pulled Horatio into his lap. The redhead chuckled as Rick buried his face in his shoulder. "You're wearing too many clothes," he said, his voice muffled by Horatio's shirt.

Horatio kissed Rick's ear. "I have too much to do today. Why don't you go back to bed and snuggle with Tim?"

"Tried that," Rick muttered. "He just grumbled at me and rolled over. I don't think he likes to be disturbed in the morning."

"No he doesn't," Horatio said. "But, since you're up, how 'bout I make you some breakfast?"

Rick pulled him in a bit tighter. "Can you do it from here? I don't want to lose my pillow." he said.

Horatio laughed softly. "I can't reach the stove from here," he said.

Rick tried to burry his face further into Horatio's shirt. "Then I don't need food," he said. But his stomach rumbled loudly just at that moment. He picked up his head and looked down muttering, "Traitor." He sighed and removed his arms from around Horatio.

"Would you like some eggs and toast?" Horatio asked.

Rick smiled. "Sounds great," he said.

Horatio got up off his lap and pulled what he needed from the refrigerator. While he was standing at the counter Tim padded into the room wearing only a pair of jeans and in a similar condition to Rick. He walked right past the other two and straight to the coffee pot. He took a mug from the counter, poured himself a cup and sat down at the table. He took a sip from the mug then looked up.

"I woke up alone," he pouted.

Rick gave him a sleepy glance. "It's Horatio's fault. He's a morning person. He's been up since five."

Tim wrinkled his brow. "But… it's Sunday." He glanced over at Horatio. "How did I fall in love with a morning person?"

ooo

They spent a few hours after breakfast packing up what Horatio wanted to take with him for the week then loading up the car. When they got back to the house Tim helped to unload the boxes. Once that was all done he turned to the other two.

"I hate to say this but I'm going to have to get going. I still have to do laundry and get ready for this week," he said.

They weren't happy about it but Rick and Horatio understood and they both knew that Tim would be going back to his apartment today. They followed him into the bedroom where he collected up his things and stuffed them into his backpack then they walked him to the door.

Tim had figured that after three days he would be looking forward to going home and spending some time alone, but he really wasn't. He knew it would take some getting used to. After all he would be living with someone who wakes up at five in the morning on his day off. But for the time being he would have to live with his decision.

"I don't think I'm gonna want to wait very long before I move in here," he said.

Rick took his hand. "As soon as you're ready just show up with your stuff."

Tim smiled. "Don't be too surprised if that's sooner than you think," he said.

Rick looked over at Horatio. "We're looking forward to it."

Tim sighed. "I gotta go," he said reluctantly. He leaned in and gave Horatio a kiss then Rick.

"Drive carefully," Rick said.

Tim smirked. "I'm always careful," he replied. Horatio raised an eyebrow. "Well, usually careful." Rick eyed him. "I'll be careful," he said finally and the three chuckled.

Rick slipped his arm around Horatio and they watched Tim drive off. He looked down at the redhead and saw just a hint of sadness. He pulled the redhead into his arms and kissed his softly.

"He'll be with us soon enough," he said when he pulled back.

Horatio smiled. "I know," he said.

Rick smiled back. "Happy?" Horatio nodded. "Good, let's go get you unpacked and settled in."

Horatio took Rick's hand and walked with him back into the house. He was still a little worried about walking into the lab in the morning, how he would react, whether they would drive in together or not, a lot of things really. But he couldn't deny that he was happy, happier than he'd been in years. He felt like, at forty-five, he was getting a chance to start his life again.

Fin

A/N: Stay tuned. Next part coming soon.


	10. A New Day

Title: A New Day

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Stetler/Speed

Series: The Three Of Us

Word Count: 2525

Summary: This is really just a little bit of fluff to fit in between the last chapter and what is coming next. The day after their weekend together. Follows The Three Of Us.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Horatio's eyes fluttered open and he was momentarily disoriented. But as his memory of the past weekend flashed back, a smile settled onto his face and he snuggled back into Rick's arms. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was only four in the morning. Normally he would have gotten up but for once he didn't feel like it. He wanted to lie in bed with his lover for as long as possible before they had to go to work. He knew he had a busy day ahead of him and he wouldn't have his usual mask to hide behind. He still had no idea how he was going to deal with things. As he lay there with his mind wandering over the possibilities he felt Rick's arms tighten around him.

"Your thinking again, aren't you?" Rick muttered sleepily.

Horatio chuckled softly. "Can't help it," he answered without turning around.

Rick kissed the back of his neck. "Everything will be fine today, you know. Once you get there you'll slip back into the swing of things just like you always do." Horatio hummed slightly still not completely convinced. "What time is it?" Rick asked noticing that it was still dark in the room.

"You don't want to know," Horatio answered with a slight smirk.

Rick lifted his head to look over Horatio at the clock and groaned when he saw what time it was. His head fell back on the pillow. "Too early," he mumbled as he tried to bury himself deeper under the blanket.

Horatio rolled over to face him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He gave Rick a soft kiss. "I'll get up and let you sleep."

Rick pulled him closer. "No. Don't." Horatio settled back into Rick's arms. "What time do you have to be in today?" Rick asked.

Horatio shrugged. "Eight, unless I get an early call-out. You?"

"Nine, but I can go in at eight. I'm usually there early anyway. I don't think anyone would take any notice," Rick answered. "We could drive in together."

Horatio raised an eyebrow even though he knew Rick couldn't see it in the darkened room. "What if I pick up a late case?"

"I'll wait for you or you could just take one of the Hummers," Rick suggested.

"Okay," Horatio replied. "But people are going to start talking."

Rick smiled. "Let them," he said. Horatio chuckled and settled his head back down on Rick's shoulder. He remained silent long enough for Rick to ask, "Everything okay?"

Horatio snuggled in closer. "Just thinking how much I like waking up like this, with you."

Rick was running his fingers lightly over Horatio's back. "When did you become such a sappy romantic, Horatio?" he asked jokingly. He could feel Horatio's glare and he chuckled. "You don't need to glare at me. I feel the same," he added as he pulled the redhead closer.

Horatio smiled. "Why don't you try to get some more sleep?"

"I don't think so. I'd rather be awake and spend some time with you before we have to go to work."

With a smirk Horatio said, "You mean before we have to go in to work and pretend to hate each other."

Rick rolled his eyes then chuckled lightly. "I told you before; I don't want to pretend any more."

Horatio was in a playful mood and replied, "So you really do hate me?"

Rick couldn't help laughing. He rolled them over quickly, sitting back on Horatio's legs and pinning him to the bed. "Are you always like this first thing in the morning, because I think I've been missing out for the past twenty years by sleeping so late every day." Even in the darkened room Rick could see the sparkle in Horatio's eyes and it made him smile to see him so happy. He leaned down and gave him a soft kiss then sat back up. "How about we make a pot of coffee and go out back to watch the sunrise?" he suggested.

Horatio smiled back at Rick and sat up. "I like that idea," he said.

Rick hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He came out after a moment, trading places with Horatio and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "I'll go make the coffee," he called to his lover as he walked out of the room.

Horatio wandered into the kitchen after a quick shower wearing an old pair of jeans and a sweatshirt just at the coffee was finishing. "Perfect timing," he remarked causing Rick to chuckle. He grabbed a couple of mugs and filled them then passed one over to Rick.

"Thanks," Rick replied with a small smile. "You want to go sit out on the back deck?"

Horatio nodded and they walked outside sitting next to each other in a couple of deck chairs. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Rick noticed Horatio staring into his coffee cup as if he was looking for some deep meaning in the dark liquid. He had gotten used to the redhead's mood swings. He knew Horatio could be happy and smiling one minute then sullen and withdrawn the next. He also knew that these things wouldn't change quickly, as much as he wanted them to. He reached over and took Horatio's hand. He didn't say anything even though he was pretty certain he knew what was bothering his lover at the moment. He simply held his hand, gently running his thumb over Horatio's fingers until he felt like talking.

Feeling Rick take his hand broke the trance Horatio had fallen into and he lifted his coffee cup to his mouth and took a sip. After a moment he gave Rick's hand a squeeze and stood up. He wandered over to the railing and stared out toward the ocean.

"How did it take us so long to figure this out, Rick?" he asked. "Why did we let things go as long as we did?"

Rick sighed. He stood up and walked over to the redhead wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him back against his chest. "Because we're both stubborn idiots," he answered. Horatio blew out a laugh. "I pushed, you pushed back. You ran, I followed. It's almost like it became a game between us." Horatio nodded then rested his head back against Rick's shoulder. "Until someone got between us and made us realize what we were missing."

Horatio sighed. "I miss him already," he said.

"I know, so do I. But I suspect he'll be here with us very soon from the way he was talking yesterday," Rick said.

Horatio turned in Rick's arms and gave him a soft kiss. He was surprised at how quickly he was adapting to not always being the submissive one in their relationship and he could tell by Rick's smile that he liked the change as well. He rested his head on Rick's shoulder and they just held each other for a few moments. Horatio knew that finally letting his childhood secret out had gone a long way toward mellowing his self-control issues but he was also very aware that it hadn't cured the problem. But now that both Rick and Tim knew about it, they would be able to help him deal with things.

Horatio jumped when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He shook his head and chuckled slightly before pulling it out and looking at the caller ID, though he knew the call could only be one thing at five-thirty in the morning.

"Dispatch," he sighed as he stepped away from Rick to answer the call.

Rick watched the redhead and was amused to find that he could actually see the moment that Lieutenant Caine took over as Horatio began giving orders to the dispatch officer. After talking for a few moments, Horatio looked at his watch and said, "Tell Detective Tripp I'll be there in twenty minutes." Then he snapped the phone shut. He turned around to find Rick watching him. "I have to go, homicide downtown," he said.

Rick smirked. "No problem, Lieutenant," he replied.

Horatio cocked his head for a moment then realized what Rick meant. He looked down and smiled. "I guess you were right," he said with a slight chuckle.

"You better get going," Rick said.

Horatio nodded and walked back into the house. He placed his coffee cup in the sink then jogged up the stairs. When he came down five minutes later he was dressed for work. He quickly checked his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and cell phone then he grabbed his keys off the side table by the front door. He was about to walk out when Rick stopped him.

"Hang on a minute," Rick said. He could tell that Horatio was already in full lieutenant mode, his mind focused on the case he was heading to. He pulled the redhead away from the door for a moment and said, "I've always wanted to kiss Lieutenant Caine." And without giving Horatio time to think, he descended on his mouth for a tongue-tangling kiss. When he pulled back he said, "Okay, you can go now." Horatio had been stunned into silence but quickly shook his head and opened the front door. "I'll stop by later to see if you have time for lunch."

"Sounds good," Horatio said as he walked out.

Just as he reached his car, Rick called to him. "You might want to lose the goofy grin before you get to the scene," he teased. Horatio glared at him as he opened the car door. "Better," Rick called out.

ooo

Rick closed the file he'd been reading and glanced at his watch just as he felt his stomach rumble. He decided to go up to the labs to see if Horatio and Tim wanted to grab some lunch. He stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway ignoring the occasional look he got from the people he passed. He glanced into each lab as he walked searching for either Horatio or Tim. He found Horatio first in one of the layout rooms with Eric and Calleigh. He watched them through the glass for a moment before sticking head in and clearing his throat. All three looked up.

"Horatio, got a minute?" he asked.

Horatio nodded and followed him out into the hallway. Eric and Calleigh exchanged a look.

"Wonder what Horatio did this time?" Eric asked.

Calleigh just shrugged and went back to examining the photographs on the table while Eric continued to watch the two men in the hallway. After a moment Horatio stuck his head back into the room.

"Can you two work this on your own for now?" he asked.

"Sure, H," Eric said. "Everything okay?"

Horatio smiled. "Everything's fine, Eric," he said then walked off following Rick.

Eric stared after him for a moment then turned to Calleigh. "Does he seem different to you?"

Calleigh raised an eyebrow. "You mean relaxed, calm, happy? Yeah."

Eric chuckled. "New girlfriend?"

Calleigh shrugged.

ooo

Horatio and Rick found Tim in the trace lab. He looked up when they walked in. "Hey," he said with a smile. "What's up?"

Horatio glanced at Rick before he said, "Lunch."

Tim put down his pen and said, "I'm in. Where are we going?"

"We were just thinking about maybe grabbing something at the diner down the street," Rick said.

Tim slipped out of his lab coat and joined them. "Who's driving?" he asked. Then both men looked over at Horatio who just rolled his eyes.

"We can take one of the Hummers," he said as they walked toward the elevator.

They both followed the redhead out to the parking lot and climbed into the Hummer. Tim was excited to see both his lovers again because he had some good news for them but he decided to wait to tell them until they were at the diner.

Once they were all seated comfortably and had ordered their food he leaned across the table and said, "I spoke to my uncle last night. I really thought he was going to be upset when I told him that I would be moving out but he wasn't. In fact he was very happy for me and said he's looking forward to meeting both of you."

Rick's smile broadened. "That's great," he said and reached across the table giving Tim's hand a squeeze.

"That's not even the best part," Tim added. "When I told him I was going to wait because I didn't want to leave the building empty, he said he would book a flight back to Miami for next week and I could start moving right away."

Horatio reached over and took Tim's hand. "I can't wait. We really missed you this morning," he said. Then he looked over at Rick. "We've got to start getting the house ready."

"How are thing looking for this weekend?" Rick asked.

"Well, we managed to wrap up one case this morning but we picked up two more," Horatio said. "I'll have to see how the rest of the week goes. It would be good if I could get a few days off for Tim and myself to get the moving done."

"Just let me know," Rick said. "I've got plenty of vacation time saved up."

They finished their lunch and headed back to the Hummer. Before they got in Tim pulled them both around to the far side of the car where they were sheltered from both the road and the restaurant. He pulled Horatio close and kissed him while Rick watched. After a moment he pulled back.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that all morning," he said.

Horatio ducked his head and chuckled. Then Tim turned to Rick and was immediately pulled into the older man's arms. Rick descended on his mouth. When he pulled back he said, "I wish we had time for more."

This time Tim chuckled. "Just have to be patient, I guess."

"Story of my life," Rick said with a dramatic sigh. Then he added, "We should get back."

They climbed into the Hummer and drove back to the lab. Horatio pulled the car around to the back of the building and parked. He could have parked in front and made it easier for all of them to get where they needed to be but the back was more secluded. They all stepped out and Tim gave each of them a quick kiss before heading inside leaving Rick and Horatio alone.

ooo

Calleigh wandered over to the window in the break room as Eric asked, "I wonder what happened to Horatio. He's been gone a while now. I hope he's not in any trouble with IAB."

Calleigh was staring out the window down into the parking lot at the rear of the building. She watched as Rick Stetler leaned in close to her boss and took his mouth in a slow kiss. Her eyes widened as she said, "Don't think that's gonna be a problem."

Fin.


	11. A Little Knowledge

Title: A Little Knowledge  
Author: Aeon Cole  
Rating: FRT  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Pairing: Horatio/Stetler/Speed  
Series: The Three Of Us  
Word Count: 910  
Summary: What would you do if you knew something the rest of the world did not? Calleigh's perspective.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This is just a little ficlet that will lead into the next major arc for this series which I hope to have done by the end of April barring any major interruptions. Just a touch of foreshadowing follows.

ooo

The components of the Glock were laid out carefully along the table as Calleigh gently moved the oiled cloth through the gun's barrel. This was a task she was able to find comfort in, something she was so totally familiar with that she could allow her mind to wander while her muscle memory took care of the task at hand. Two weeks had passed since that afternoon when she had caught sight of Horatio and Rick Stetler in the parking lot. She hadn't told anyone what she'd seen, not Eric, not Speed. She hadn't asked Horatio about it or confronted Stetler. She had kept it to herself doing what she did best. She observed.

On the surface everything seemed normal. To the casual observer, to any of the lab techs, any of the uniformed officers or detectives, everything was as it had always been. But to Calleigh a paradigm shift had occurred. Horatio wasn't Horatio any more, at least not the Horatio she had come to know. And she still wasn't sure how she felt about that. She began to question how much she really did know about him. She had watched him carefully over the past two weeks and had noticed subtle differences, in the way he dealt with the staff, in the way he handled himself at crime scenes, simply in the way he carried himself. She wondered how much of what she was noticing now had always been there but had gone unnoticed.

She watched Stetler too whenever the opportunity presented itself. He didn't really seem all that different other than that he appeared to be a bit more relaxed. It was when they were together that drew her interest the most. She would watch them together and try to figure out if what was going on between them was old or new. They still argued about the job and the way things were run at the lab but now she wondered if the arguments were real or if they were play acting. She couldn't tell. And even when they argued, she began to notice, that they seemed strangely comfortable with each other in a way she hadn't noticed before. That made her wonder even more.

She now stood at one end of the long hallway lost in thought watching another of their discussions when Eric walked up behind her. "At it again, are they?" he asked causing Calleigh to startle. He chuckled lightly. "Sorry," he said.

Calleigh shook her head and looked down for a moment, embarrassed that she had allowed Eric to sneak up on her like that. "I was just thinking," she said quickly. "I didn't hear you."

Eric smiled at her. "I said, they're at it again," he repeated as he gestured toward Horatio and Stetler at the other end of the hallway. Calleigh nodded. "I wonder what it is this time."

ooo

Rick glanced up noticing Eric and Calleigh at the far end of the hallway. "I think we're being watched," he said.

Horatio smirked. "Maybe I should stalk off to my office and have you follow me," he suggested.

"Works for me," Rick replied casually with an exaggerated hand gesture that didn't in any way match his words or tone.

"Come on. Let's go," Horatio said as he threw his arms up in the air in a gesture of surrender then he turned and headed for his office with Rick following closely behind.

ooo

Eric shook his head. "That didn't look good. I hope IAB isn't giving Horatio too much grief."

But Calleigh couldn't help smirking slightly though she kept her face turned away from Eric. There was no doubt in her mind that that little episode had been staged. She quickly schooled her expression and turned to face Eric.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much, Eric. Horatio is more than capable of taking care of himself," she said then turned and headed off toward her lab.

To Calleigh it was like she had been living with a bag over her head all these years. Now that it had been removed she could suddenly see what others could not. The fact that the so called argument she had just witnessed was so obviously fake to her yet so real to Eric wasn't lost on her. They didn't want anyone else to know. That was obvious and she could certainly understand why. If the relationship was new, who knew how long it would last. And if it was not new, that possibility had so many ramifications for their department she didn't like to even think about it given how many times Stetler had been charged with investigating things to do with the lab. And this was completely putting aside the fact that Horatio was involved in a romantic relationship with another man. She couldn't imagine the uproar that would cause.

Calleigh knew what she needed to do. She would keep their secret, for now at least. She wouldn't say anything to anyone else unless something happened to cause her to have to reveal the secret. She would continue to observe, to make sure Stetler wasn't using Horatio to some end. She didn't trust him. He had given her no reason to trust him. He was IAB after all. Her instinct was to protect Horatio just as his had always been to protect her and Eric and Speed, and that was something she could live with, at least for the time being.

Fin


	12. Full Circle Part 1

A/N: This will be the last installment of The Three Of Us. It's been a ton of fun to write but I need to end it. It has taken over too much of my time and it's not allowing me to work on other things. The whole point was to write a psychological study as Horatio evolved through the series and by the end of this he will have come full circle. So enjoy.

Title: Full Circle (1/5)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Stetler/Speed

Series: The Three Of Us

Word Count: 2970

Summary: Never give up hope.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Monday Evening

Rick dragged himself into the house and collapsed onto the sofa letting his head drop onto the back and closing his eyes. It had been a long and very difficult day and all he wanted to do was to forget about it. Horatio walked out of the kitchen when he heard the noise in the living room. He could tell even from the back that Rick was drained. He walked up and stood behind him placing his hands on the other man's shoulders and rubbing gently. He could feel the tension in his lover's muscles. Rick smiled weakly.

"Bad day?" Horatio asked.

Rick sighed and opened his eyes. He held a hand up and Horatio took it then he pulled the redhead down toward him. Horatio leaned over the back of the sofa and gave Rick a soft kiss.

"I had to arrest Officer Styles today," Rick said sadly. "We got a tip. We found meth in his locker and illegal weapons in his personal vehicle."

"I'm sorry," Horatio said sympathetically as he ran his fingers over Rick's cheek. "I know you were hoping he was innocent."

Rick brought Horatio's hand to his lips and kissed his palm. "His friends on the force still think he is. They're accusing me of planting the evidence."

"What? That's ridiculous, Rick, and you know it," Horatio insisted.

He walked around the sofa and sat down. Rick turned his head toward him without lifting it up off the back of the sofa.

"I know. It was a clean bust. Besides it's not like this is the first time somebody has accused IAB or me like this after taking down a dirty cop," he said in a defeated tone.

"Rick," Horatio sighed. "You know as well as anyone that you help just as many innocent cops as you do bust the bad ones."

Rick smirked. "Which is why the IAB brass aren't too fond of me either. They don't like being second guessed or publicly proved wrong by one of their own." Rick glanced around the room quickly. "Where's Tim?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"He called a little while ago. He and Eric picked up a late case. He said to go ahead and eat without him. He'll grab something with Eric and be home later." Horatio smiled gently. "Why don't you go get changed? I'm making dinner."

"I don't feel like moving right now," Rick said lazily.

Horatio scanned his eyes down Rick's body and realized that he hadn't even removed his sidearm or badge from his belt yet. Horatio knelt down on the floor and positioned himself between Rick's knees. He reached up and unclipped his badge and gun then laid them down on the side table. He smiled up at Rick as he gently ran his hands up and down his legs a couple of times.

Rick locked eyes with him before pulling him in for a tongue-tangling kiss. With their mouths still locked together, Horatio reached between them and pulled the knot on Rick's tie loose. He opened the top two buttons of his shirt before breaking the kiss and moving down his jaw slowly kissing and licking a path to his neck. He nipped lightly on the skin at the base of Rick's neck causing him to shiver.

"God, Horatio," Rick moaned breathlessly. "The things you do to me should be illegal."

Horatio smirked and sat back on his heals giving Rick a chance to catch his breath. "You gonna arrest me?" he asked with a grin as he undid Rick's belt and slowly opened his pants.

Rick's reply was lost in a gasp as Horatio wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking him to full attention. He moaned as Horatio's fingers worked their way up his length with just the right amount of pressure then glided over and around the tip. Horatio kept his eyes locked on Rick's face watching carefully as one sort of tension eased out of his features while another built.

"Please, love," Rick breathed.

Spurred on by Rick's desperate plea, Horatio leaned forward and began suckling him causing Rick to gasp. He let out a long hiss as Horatio slowly swallowed him down. He stretched one arm out along the back of the sofa and gripped it tightly trying to maintain some control as he watched Horatio's head bob up and down between his legs. He moved his other hand to rest at the back of Horatio's head tangling his fingers in his soft red hair as he began moving his hips. It wasn't long before he was thrusting up into Horatio's mouth unable to control himself any longer, the pleasure building until he was right on the edge. He let out a long moan as he came.

Rick felt his whole body melting into the sofa as Horatio carefully tucked him back in and made him decent again. Horatio looked up at him from his spot on the floor and saw that he seemed much more relaxed now. He smirked just as Rick opened one eye and looked at him.

"You look very pleased with yourself right now," Rick said.

Horatio just grinned. Rick reached down pulling him up into his lap and in for a slow kiss. He gently ran his hands down Horatio's arms as their tongues dueled. Horatio broke the kiss and smiled at Rick.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Rick smiled back. "You always know just what to do to make me feel better."

Horatio laid his head on Rick's shoulder and snuggled for a few moments before he said, "Soon I'll have all the time in the world to make you feel better but for now I should finish with dinner."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "You actually cooked?"

Horatio chuckled and sat up. "Yeah. Surprised?" he asked.

"Actually, I am, a little," he said causing Horatio to laugh again as he climbed off of Rick's lap.

He held out a hand and when Rick took it he pulled him to his feet. "Go get changed. Dinner will be ready soon."

He watched Rick walk up the stairs then wandered back into the kitchen. In the month since they had all moved in together he had been surprised how much he had learned about the man he'd spent his life with. Rick had hidden everything away from Horatio and everyone else for as long as he could remember. He had always been the strong one, the one in charge of everything. But now he'd opened up and Horatio could see just how much his job affected him on a daily basis. It made him feel even guiltier for the amount of time they had wasted.

ooo

Tim arrived home much later than he'd expected. It was after midnight when he pulled into the driveway. When he walked into the house he went straight to the kitchen and found a note on the counter that read, "Leftovers from dinner in the fridge." He smiled and opened the refrigerator door pulling out the containers of food. He'd managed to grab a bite with Eric but that was hours ago and now he was hungry again. He tossed the containers into the microwave and waited.

Horatio wandered in a few minutes later. Tim looked up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked as Horatio leaned in for a kiss.

Horatio shook his head. "Rick told me what happened this afternoon," he said.

He grabbed a fork from the drawer and sat down next to Tim. Tim hadn't bothered with a plate and was eating right from the containers. Horatio stuck the fork in and snagged a bite. Tim eyed him for a moment before offering to share.

"How's he doing?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

"Tired. A little depressed, I think," Horatio answered.

"The whole department's in an uproar over this," Tim said. "Styles has a family and a good record. His attorney is insisting on filing counter charges that IAB planted the evidence."

"That's absurd," Horatio said.

"Yeah, it is. But they are specifically naming Rick since he made the bust."

"He just told me that he was being accused. He didn't seem to think much of it."

Speed shrugged. "It's just legal maneuvering, H. Nothing will come of it and he knows that."

Horatio sighed. "I guess you're right. He says this isn't the first time."

Tim finished eating and dropped the containers in the sink. "Come on, let's go to bed. I'm beat."

ooo

Tuesday Morning

Calleigh walked into Horatio's office without knocking and stood in front of his desk. "Hey," she said. The redhead looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I just got a call from dispatch, DB over in Sweetwater. Wanna join me?" she asked with a smile.

Horatio chuckled. He knew Eric and Speed were working their own case right now and he hadn't been spending much time in the field the past few weeks so he decided why not. He glanced at his watch before saying, "Sure. But I need to make a quick call first. I'll meet you downstairs."

Calleigh agreed and headed out of the office. Horatio sighed and picked up his phone dialing the familiar number.

Rick sat at his desk with a file open in front of him. He sighed heavily. Sometimes he really hated his job. Styles had seemed like a nice guy and he had a family, a wife and son. But there was also irrefutable evidence that he was dealing meth and that he was responsible for the fairly large quantity of the drug that had gone missing from the labs evidence locker several weeks previously.

He would have felt better if the man hadn't made bail after his arrest. Actually, the fact that he had been offered a low bail at all was the real issue. Rick knew that if he had just been some guy from the street who had done these things, bail would have been set much higher and he'd still be safely in jail right now. But that was not something he had any control over. He signed off on his final report and closed the file. It was all up to the prosecutor now.

His phone rang and he reached over picking up the receiver. "Stetler," he answered absently.

The tone of Rick's voice when he answered prompted Horatio to ask, "Everything okay?"

Rick smiled when he heard Horatio on the other end. "Yeah," he answered. "It's nothing, just this case. You still up for lunch?"

"Actually that's why I was calling. I just picked up a case, dead body over in Sweetwater. No idea how long I'll be."

"I thought you were trying to avoid taking any new cases right now," Rick said.

"It's Calleigh's case. She just asked me to come along."

Rick sighed. "Ah, well, no worries then. I've got plenty of work to do anyway. Be careful."

"Don't worry, I will be," Horatio said.

"I'll always worry, Horatio. Call me when you can," Rick replied before he hung up the phone.

He picked up the file he'd been working on and dropped it in his outbox. Then he picked up the next file in the ever-growing pile on his desk and opened it but he was having trouble focusing. He felt uneasy and he couldn't put his finger on just what was bothering him. He tried to direct his attention to the case in front of him but the phrase, a dead body in Sweetwater, kept rolling around in his head. Finally a thought struck him, just a hunch but he picked up the phone and dialed the dispatcher anyway. When he got the officer on the phone he asked for the exact address of the call that was just given to Calleigh Duquesne and scribbled it down on a scrap of paper. After he hung up he picked the file up from his outbox and looked through it. The address where the dead body was found was the same address where they had arrested the junkie who fingered Styles as his supplier. Horatio's case was linked to his. He grabbed his jacket and headed for his car.

ooo

Horatio and Calleigh walked up to Frank Tripp who was waiting in the front yard of the small house in Sweetwater. "What have we got, Frank?" Horatio asked as he approached.

"Dead tweaker from the looks of it," he drawled. "It's obviously a party house. Probably OD'd."

Horatio sighed and followed Calleigh into the house. The first thing that hit them both was the smell and Calleigh raised her hand to cover her nose. It wasn't the smell of death. The body hadn't been dead long enough. It was the smell of the filth and the drugs. Horatio could understand Frank's assumption that this was a party house. He carefully scanned the room trying to pick up on anything that looked out of place. The problem was that this was a tweaker house so everything looked out of place. When Horatio got close to the body the first thing he noticed was the blood. He cocked his head to one side as he knelt down for a closer look. Frank walked up behind him.

"Find something?" he asked.

Horatio glanced up at the Texan momentarily before standing. "This man OD'd all right, on lead." Horatio gestured toward the man's back. "It looks like he's been shot."

"That'll ruin your day," Frank commented. "Think it was a drug deal gone bad?"

Horatio pursed his lips. "Mmm," he hummed. "Maybe."

Alexx walked up and stopped at the front door. "Horatio?" The redhead turned to face her. "Is a path cleared?"

"Yeah, Alexx. Straight line in," Horatio answered.

Alexx walked over and knelt down next to the body beginning her preliminary investigation while Horatio turned back to Frank.

"Any idea who he is yet, Frank?" Horatio asked.

"No. But I'm betting he's in the system," Frank answered.

Alexx looked up. "I think you'd win that bet, Detective," she said. She held up one of the man's hands. "Black residue on his fingers. I'd say he was printed recently."

"Lucky for us," Horatio said.

Rick pulled his car up behind the Hummer and stepped out. He glanced around ignoring the glares he was getting from the uniformed officers outside the house. He was looking for anything that was out of place from the last time he'd been there but nothing stood out. He walked up to the front entrance but there was a uniformed officer blocking the door. He just stood there unmoving. Rick drew himself up to his full height and looked the man right in the eyes.

"Step aside," he ordered.

He wasn't used to being so openly challenged at a crime scene. After a moment the man stepped aside and Rick walked in. The place smelled just as bad as it had the first time he'd walked through that door. Horatio saw him enter and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here, Rick?" he asked.

"I need to see your victim, Horatio," he said. Without further explanation he walked up to Alexx and said, "Turn him over. I need to see his face." Alexx glanced over at Horatio who nodded. She turned the body over and Rick stared at the man's face for a moment. He scanned down the body and saw three gunshot wounds to his torso.

"Damn it," he swore.

He turned and stormed off toward the door. Horatio caught his arm and stopped him.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

Rick pulled his arm away from Horatio and glared at him. Horatio could tell Rick wasn't play-acting. He was pissed.

"Outside," he snarled and took off out the door.

Horatio followed him out to the street. "You mind telling me what this is all about, Rick?"

Rick took a deep breath trying to calm his temper. "That man in there," he said gesturing toward the house. "My witness. The man who fingered Styles."

Horatio glanced toward the house then back at Rick. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, Horatio, I'm sure," Rick snapped.

Horatio held up his hands. "Okay. Don't shoot the messenger," he said.

Rick closed his eyes for a moment and took another deep breath. "I know this isn't your fault, Horatio," he said in a calmer voice. "What I want to know is who the hell released him from custody. There's no way he could have made bail."

Horatio nodded. "Okay, I'm going to need you to tell me everything you know about this guy. Let us investigate this scene, see what we can find. I'll talk to you when we get back to the lab."

"I'm helping with this investigation, Horatio. It's my case," Rick said.

Horatio looked him right in the eyes and said, "I don't think that's a good idea right now, Rick. With the accusations flying around about Styles arrest, you should keep your distance from this."

"What are you suggesting?"

Horatio looked down for a moment before returning his attention to Rick. "I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just asking that you let me investigate this," he replied calmly.

Rick knew Horatio wasn't accusing him. He wanted to say something. He wanted to apologize for suggesting that he was accusing him of anything. But looking into his eyes he only saw Lieutenant Caine looking back. There would be time later. Right now he needed to get away. He blew out a breath.

"Fine," he said then turned and walked off to his car.

Horatio wanted to call after him but he knew it wasn't the right time so he just stood there and watched him drive off before walking back into the house.

TBC


	13. Full Circle Part 2

Title: Full Circle (2/5)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Stetler/Speed

Series: The Three Of Us

Word Count: 2025

Summary: Never give up hope.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Speed looked up from his microscope when he heard Horatio walk into the Trace lab and place his kit on the table. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," Horatio replied. "I have some swabs I need run as soon as you have a chance."

He pulled out several envelopes and handed them over to Speed.

"Okay," Speed said. "I'll get to them this afternoon. By the way, have you seen Rick today?"

"He stopped by my crime scene earlier but that was a couple hours ago. Why?"

Speed shrugged. "I don't know. I've just been trying to get a hold of him but he's not answering his cell."

Horatio's brow furrowed. He knew that wasn't like Rick, pissed off or not. He pulled out his cell and dialed Rick's number. The phone rang a couple of times then went to the voice mail.

"Hey. It's me. Give me or Tim a call," he said into the phone then snapped it shut. He looked over at Tim. "Did you check his office?"

"Door's closed. The lights are off." He could tell Horatio was getting worried. "He's probably just in a meeting and doesn't want to be disturbed."

Horatio sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right." As he was leaving he said, "Let me know when you have those results for me."

Horatio walked down the hallway but he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had as he glanced in each of the labs he passed. Something didn't feel right. He pulled out his phone again and this time sent a text message to Rick that said, "Sorry for earlier. Please call." He figured if he was pissed and not answering his phone at least he could read that and maybe he'd call. As he walked past one of the labs he caught sight of Eric inside. He poked his head into the room.

"Hey, Eric. Have you seen Stetler today?" he asked.

"Yeah," Eric said. "He was by about an hour ago looking for you. I told him you weren't back yet."

"Did he say anything?"

Eric shook his head. "Just that you would know where to find him." Horatio rolled his eyes. He wanted to kick himself for not thinking of that. "Is everything okay, H? I mean, he has been hanging around here a lot lately."

"Yes, Eric. Everything's fine," Horatio answered then walked away.

He hopped into one of the Hummers and headed for Rick's favorite park. He knew that was the place where he liked to go for some peace and quiet to think. But it still bothered him that he hadn't answered his phone or responded to the text message. He didn't normally turn off his phone. He pulled into the deserted parking lot and spotted Rick's car immediately. It was the only one in the lot. He stopped the Hummer and got out just as his phone rang.

"Yeah," he answered absently.

"Horatio, where are you?" Calleigh asked. "I've been looking everywhere."

"I had an errand to run," he said distractedly as he rounded the back of Rick's car and found the driver's side door open.

Something in Horatio's voice made Calleigh ask, "Is everything all right?"

Horatio looked into the front seat of the car and found Rick's cell phone. He picked it up and saw his text message on the screen. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." He turned and scanned the area carefully.

"Where are you?" Calleigh asked. The tone of his voice was worrying her.

"Handel Creek Park, back entrance. Rick comes here to think when he's upset. His car is here but I don't see him," he said. "His cell phone was on the front seat."

"Is that normal?" she asked.

"No. He never goes anywhere without it," Horatio said as he walked toward the tree line scanning the area.

He moved the phone away from his face and called Rick's name. No one answered. A glint on the ground caught his attention and he knelt down. "Shell casings," he muttered.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio picked one up and examined it. "Shell casings from a 9mm," he said. Calleigh said nothing. He walked a little further and saw blood drops on the grass. Again he knelt down then ran his finger through the blood finding that it was still fairly fresh. "Blood," he mumbled.

His mind was on automatic now. He couldn't let himself think about what he might find around the next turn or he was afraid he'd freeze up. He kept walking. He saw a shoe. He felt like everything was moving in slow motion. As he got closer he saw a leg then a body. He knew who it was immediately. He reached out a shaky hand and placed it on Rick's neck. He felt a pulse, very shallow but there. Suddenly the world snapped back into focus.

"I need an ambulance," he practically shouted into the phone as he rolled Rick's body over. "He's been shot."

"Already on the way. So am I," Calleigh said.

The next half hour was a complete blur in Horatio's mind. He only had flashes; holding Rick in his lap trying to stop the bleeding, the EMTs pulling him away and loading Rick into the ambulance, Calleigh pushing him into her Hummer and driving off. He and Calleigh stood at the front desk of the trauma center while a nurse tried to get Horatio's attention.

"Lieutenant Caine," she said.

Horatio looked up, his mind beginning to clear some. "Yes," he answered.

"I need some information about Mr. Stetler," the nurse said. Horatio nodded. "I need to know who his next of kin is." Horatio's eyes widened slightly and the nurse quickly added, "Just in case."

Horatio took a deep breath. "I am," he answered.

"And your relationship to Mr. Stetler?" the nurse asked as she jotted down his name.

Horatio hesitated only a moment before he said, "We've been lovers for twenty-five years."

If the nurse was surprised by his answer she didn't show it. She just jotted down the information and asked, "Does he have any other family?" Horatio shook his head. "Any allergies or health issues we need to know about?" Again he shook his head. "Okay, that's all for now." She gave him a sympathetic look and a pat on the arm. "You two can wait in the waiting area over there," she said pointing to a room to their left. "Someone will be in as soon as we know something."

Calleigh glanced at Horatio as he walked into the waiting area before pulling the nurse aside. "I'm with the crime lab. Please let the doctor know that if he recovers a bullet, I'll need it for my investigation." The nurse nodded and made a note on the chart.

Calleigh walked into the small waiting room just as Horatio snapped his phone shut. He turned to face her then sat down in one of the chairs leaning his elbows on his knees. Calleigh sat next to him and took his hand. He glanced sideways at her.

"You knew, didn't you?" he asked.

Calleigh nodded. "The twenty-five years part surprised me a little, but yes."

"How long?" he asked.

"About a month," she answered. "I looked out the break room window one day and got a show."

Horatio could feel himself blush. "And you didn't say anything?"

She shrugged. "None of my business." He gave her hand a squeeze grateful not to be sitting there alone. Calleigh regarded him for a moment. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Horatio let go of her hand and sat back in his chair. He shook his head. "We had an argument this morning. I didn't get the chance to apologize."

Calleigh took his hand again trying to comfort him. She decided to change the subject. "Why was he at our crime scene this morning?" she asked.

"Our, um, our victim was the witness who fingered Jacob Styles for drug trafficking. He was the only material witness in Rick's case against Styles," Horatio answered.

"You think this is connected?"

"It would be one hell of a coincidence if it wasn't," he said.

They both looked up when they heard a noise at the door. Tim was standing there looking slightly panicked. Calleigh glanced between the two. Horatio stood up and they met in the middle of the room. He fell into Tim's arms finally letting himself break down. He buried his face in Tim's shoulder and they just held each other. Calleigh discretely snuck out of the room to give the two some privacy.

"I can't lose him now," Horatio mumbled into Tim's shoulder.

Tim pushed him back far enough to see his face. "What the hell happened, Horatio?" he asked.

"I don't know. I found him in the park. He was shot, barely alive," Horatio said. He looked down for a moment. "If I had been any later…"

Tim pulled him back into his arms for a moment before leading him over to sit down. Once they were sitting he asked, "What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing yet," Horatio answered. "The nurse said someone would be out when they knew something." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Where's Calleigh?" he asked.

"I caught her sneaking out when I came in," Tim said.

"She knew about me an Rick," Horatio said. "She didn't know about you."

"Ah, that explains the sneaking," Tim commented.

Horatio sighed heavily. "Soon everyone's gonna know and the shit will hit the fan."

"Let's not worry about that right now. Whatever is going to happen back at the lab will happen. There's nothing we can do about it now," Tim said.

Before Horatio could respond a doctor walked in. "Lieutenant Caine?" he asked looking between the two men.

Horatio stood up first. "I'm Lieutenant Caine. How's Rick?"

The doctor didn't sugarcoat anything. "He's lost a lot of blood and his system is very stressed. We are still trying to stabilize him, get his blood volume up so we can operate. You should know, though, that his heart stopped twice and he's not breathing on his own right now."

Horatio reached over took hold of Tim's hand. He wanted to ask a question but couldn't find his voice. He looked over at Tim.

"What are his chances?" Tim asked.

"Honestly, right now I can't say. A lot of it will depend on how hard he fights. We have to get his blood volume up so we can operate in the next hour or so. I'll come back as soon as I have more for you," he said.

ooo

Eric moved along the tree line documenting shell casings and blood drops. He was trying to give his full attention to the task at hand but all of new information about Horatio and Rick Stetler he had just learned from Calleigh kept intruding on his concentration. He knew what it meant for their department and for Horatio and Rick, if Rick survived. Once the brass found out it could mean the end of both of their careers. He shook his head to clear it and snapped another picture. As he approached the exact area where Rick had been found he began to smell something. He figured with all of the blood on the ground there would be some smell but this was more than just some blood. He glanced back at Frank.

"Hey, Frank. You smell that?" he asked.

Frank nodded and they both followed their noses further into the wooded area. They branched off from one another to cover more ground. After a few moments Eric called out to Frank.

"Over here. We've got another body."

Eric knelt down and examined the body. The man was dead from what looked like a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. There was a wallet sticking out of his front pocket so Eric carefully removed it. He opened it up and looked at the driver's license. He looked back at the body lying there and concluded that Jacob Styles had taken his own life probably after shooting Rick Stetler. He would need the ME to make the final call though.

TBC


	14. Full Circle Part 3

Title: Full Circle (3/5)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Stetler/Speed

Series: The Three Of Us

Word Count: 1990

Summary: Never give up hope.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Chief Barton was not in a good mood. He'd just gotten out of a meeting with Internal Affairs and was ready to hang Horatio Caine from the nearest flagpole. He wandered through the halls of the lab looking for anyone from Horatio's team but only found lab techs. Finally he came upon Eric Delko beginning to process the evidence from Rick's shooting. He walked in.

"Eric," he said. "Where is the rest of your team?"

"I assume Horatio's at the hospital and I think Calleigh is with him. No idea where Speedle is. He took off a couple of hours ago," Eric answered.

Barton sat down hard on one of the lab stools. He'd always liked Eric and had been pleased when the young man had made the decision to move into the lab. The truth was that he liked all of Horatio's team, even if their methods could be a bit unorthodox. It made what was coming much harder. He shook his head.

"I just got out of a meeting with IAB," he said. "Horatio's really done it this time." Eric nodded. He had expected this. "They want to reopen every investigation Stetler ran involving this lab. They are citing conflict of interest."

"Can they do that?" Eric asked.

"Oh yes they can," Barton answered. "And they will make your lives a living hell because of this. They'll be going over everything with a fine-tooth comb. Personally, I think they don't particularly like Rick Stetler and I know they don't like Horatio. They would be happy to be rid of both of them."

"So basically they will be making it impossible for us to do our jobs," Eric commented.

"Very likely," Barton said as he stood up. "I need to speak with Ms. Duquesne as soon as she returns," he said as he left.

ooo

Horatio stretched his legs out in front of him. He felt like he'd been sitting in that same position for hours. He gave Tim's hand a squeeze then stood up.

"I need to find a men's room," he said and wandered out of the room.

Calleigh's eyes followed him for a moment before she turned to Tim. "Does he seem different to you, Tim?" Tim raised an eyebrow. "I mean in general, lately."

Tim sighed. "It's a long story, Cal." She looked at him as if to say, we have plenty of time. Tim rolled his eyes. "Short version, he wears Lieutenant Caine like a mask. That mask got ripped away from him recently and he's been trying to cope. It hasn't been easy for him."

Calleigh nodded but didn't quite understanding. "Can I ask you something else?" she said.

Tim stared at her for a moment. "Can I stop you?" he retorted.

"No," Calleigh replied with a half smile. "Horatio said he and Rick had been together for twenty-five years."

"Yeah," Tim said. "They met their sophomore year in college."

"Well, you couldn't have been with them back then. You were, what, five at the time."

"Only the last couple of months. And before you ask, that's an even longer story."

Calleigh regarded him for a moment before asking, "Rick Stetler?"

Tim sighed. He wasn't going to be able to avoid this conversation. "He's not the person everyone thinks he is."

"Well, that's obvious to me now. I mean, if Horatio's been involved with him for as long as he said, he couldn't be. And you. It's just hard to imagine."

"Believe me," Tim said. "If you had approached me with the idea a few months ago I would have thought you were crazy." He paused for a moment then added, "And I wouldn't have hesitated to tell you so." Calleigh chuckled lightly. Tim rested his head against the wall. "He has to be all right, Cal. I don't even want to think about what this is going to do to Horatio if he isn't."

Calleigh cocked her head to one side. "Horatio's strong. He'll survive," she said.

Tim shook his head. "That's the thing. Lieutenant Caine is strong. Horatio is Horatio and I don't think he can live without Rick. He's terrified right now, Cal. I can see it in his eyes."

Horatio wandered back into the room, head down, and took his seat next to Tim then he reached for his hand again. After a moment he move closer and rested his head against Tim's shoulder. Tim let go of his hand and snaked his arm around him. When he looked at Horatio's face he could tell he was barely keeping it together. He glanced at Calleigh.

"Calleigh," he said. "Would you mind seeing if you can find us some coffee? I think there is a cafeteria downstairs."

Calleigh looked over and Tim mouthed, please. "Sure," she said.

After she walked out of the room Tim stood up and moved them over to the small couch so they could sit with nothing between them. He pulled Horatio into his arms and ran his hand over his back. He felt Horatio sigh.

"We had an argument this morning," the redhead said quietly. "He walked off before either of us could apologize."

Tim felt his chest tighten when Horatio said that. "You'll get your chance, don't worry."

"You don't know that," Horatio said.

"But I know Rick," Tim said as confidently as he could. "He doesn't leave anything unfinished."

He felt Horatio nod. It wasn't much but at least it was something his lover could hold on to. "Thanks," Horatio said as he quickly wiped his eyes.

"He's going to be all right, H. You have to believe that," Tim said.

ooo

Calleigh pulled out her cell phone once she was out of earshot of the waiting room and called Eric. She updated him on Rick's condition and he told her that Barton was looking for her. He also told her about finding Styles body and his thoughts on what had happened. Calleigh agreed to call him again as soon as she knew more, then she hung up. As soon as she slipped the phone back into her pocket it rang and she pulled it out again.

"Ms. Duquesne." She recognized the chief's voice immediately.

"Sir," she replied.

"We have a problem, Calleigh," he said. "Actually we have many problems right now."

"Yes, sir. Where do you want to start?" she asked as she walked outside the building so they could talk privately.

"Least to most. The ME confirmed that Jacob Styles committed suicide. His body was found not far from Sergeant Stetler's. How is he doing?"

"In surgery now but the doctors won't speculate yet on his survival. I'm waiting for the bullets."

"I suspect you'll find they came from Styles gun," the chief said.

"There's more?" Calleigh asked.

"The detective that was sent to notify Styles widow called a little while ago. He found her body along with their son, both shot to death. Three in the torso area."

"Same as Rick and our victim from this morning," Calleigh commented.

"I was afraid of that. We are still waiting on the autopsy."

"Anything else?" Calleigh asked.

She heard Barton sigh. "I'm afraid IAB has found out about this thing between Lieutenant Caine and Sergeant Stetler. One of them called the hospital knowing Rick had no family in the area and was told. They are up in arms over the whole thing and I have to say I am none too happy about it myself. Horatio has put the lab in an extremely bad position this time. IAB is reopening every case Stetler has worked on that involved Horatio and your team. I'm afraid until further notice both Lieutenant Caine and Sergeant Stetler, if he survives, are suspended from active duty." Calleigh knew it was coming but it was still difficult to hear. "As the senior member of Horatio's team, I am asking that you take over during the investigation."

Calleigh closed her eyes for a moment. She really didn't want this but she supposed it was better than putting a stranger in charge. "I understand," she said.

"There is one more thing. I need to call Lieutenant Caine and have him surrender his badge and sidearm to you."

"Can't that wait for a bit?" she asked.

"Afraid not. IAB is insisting. You'll need to collect Sergeant Stetler's as well."

"Rick's weapon was already taken into evidence at the scene," Calleigh said.

"Okay. And Horatio is going to have to submit to an interview, though that can wait for a few days."

Calleigh sighed as she walked back inside completely forgetting about the coffee. She walked into the waiting room just as Horatio's phone rang. It looked like he was ignoring it so she said, "Horatio, you need to answer that." Horatio glanced at her for a moment before pulling out his phone. "Tim, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Tim looked at Horatio before getting up and following Calleigh out of the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I just got off the phone with Barton. IAB found out about Rick and Horatio. They've both been suspended pending a full investigation. IAB is reopening all of Rick's cases that involved the lab. I have to collect Horatio's badge and sidearm. Barton is telling him right now."

Tim shook his head. "This is insane. How can things go so wrong so fast?"

Calleigh reached out and took Tim's hand. "I've been put in charge for the time being so I can keep an eye on things and from what I could gather, they don't know about you yet."

"I don't want to be a secret, Calleigh. The three of us are in this together," Tim said.

"Tim, if you go public now you'll be suspended too. Is that what you want?" She could tell he was being stubborn. "Look, just promise me you'll think before you do anything."

He didn't like it but he knew she was right. He couldn't make any decisions now but eventually he knew he would be out. He nodded then turned and walked back into the waiting room. He found Horatio sitting on the couch leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He held his shield in his hand.

When Calleigh walked in behind Tim, Horatio looked up. He stood and drew himself up to his full height then calmly walked over to her. He handed her his badge then removed his sidearm and handed it over. Calleigh took both items from him.

"Horatio," she started to say but he interrupted.

He shook his head. "I'm glad he chose you," he said then walked back over to the couch and sat down.

Tim walked over and sat next to him. Horatio leaned against him taking his hand. Calleigh walked out to the Hummer and secured Horatio's weapon then she called Barton before returning to the waiting room. She took a seat and waited keeping an eye on Horatio.

ooo

Alexx walked up to the labs with her autopsy reports looking for any of the CSIs. She finally found Eric in one of the labs.

"Eric? Where is everyone?" she asked.

Eric looked up when she walked in. "Horatio is at the hospital. Calleigh and Speedle are with him."

"Any news yet?"

Eric shook his head. "Last call, Stetler was still in surgery." Alexx shook her head. "Is that the autopsy report?"

Alexx handed him three folders. "Styles body showed high levels of amphetamines, too high for casual use. He died from a gunshot wound to the head. I'm ruling it a suicide. The other two, his wife and son, died from three almost point blank shots to the chest."

Eric sighed. "Thanks, Alexx. I'll make sure Calleigh gets these when she gets back."

She turned to leave then turned back. "I heard about Horatio. What do you think will happen now?" she asked.

Eric shook his head. "I don't know, Alexx. I wish I did."

TBC


	15. Full Circle Part 4

Title: Full Circle (4/5)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Stetler/Speed

Series: The Three Of Us

Word Count: 2670

Summary: Never give up hope.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Calleigh was surprised by how long Horatio could sit in one place without moving. It had been almost an hour since he'd been relieved of duty and he hadn't moved an inch. She was getting worried about him. He was always fidgeting, pacing, playing with his sunglasses. He never sat completely still for very long. It wasn't natural. It was like he'd just completely shut down. It also bothered her that he hadn't fought being relieved of duty. He seemed to just give up. She'd never known him not to fight.

Finally after waiting most of the afternoon, the doctor came back into the room. All three of them stood up and walked over to him.

"How is he?" Tim asked.

"We've moved him to the ICU. He's still on a ventilator and sedated," the doctor said. "I removed three bullets from his shoulder, chest, and abdomen." He pulled out a small vial and handed it over to Calleigh. "The next few days are going to be critical. He is still not breathing on his own yet. But there's not much more we can do. It's really up to him now."

"Can we see him?" Tim asked.

"Yes, but no more that two of you at a time. It might help if you talk to him a bit. Let him know you're there," the doctor said before calling the nurse to lead them up to the ICU.

Calleigh stopped them when they got out into the hallway. "I need to get these back to the lab," she said holding up the vial with the bullets. "Tim, are you coming back to the lab before you go home today?"

"Yeah, I have to," he said. "I took one of the Hummers. It has a siren."

Calleigh smirked. She had wondered how he had gotten to the hospital so quickly. "Okay then, I'll see you later," she said then turned to Horatio and gave him a hug. "Hang in there," she said before she left.

The nurse led them up to the ICU and showed them to Rick's room. They stopped at the door for a moment. At first the man in the bed didn't look like their lover. It took a moment for it to sink in that it was him. He had a breathing tube sticking out of his mouth. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and had all sorts of tubes and drains going in and out. Tim took a step into the room but Horatio remained standing at the door. Tim reached back and took his hand. He gave it a small tug and Horatio followed him into the room slowly.

The redhead hadn't spoken a word since he'd handed over his badge to Calleigh and Tim was getting worried. He couldn't tell if Horatio was slipping back into his submissive personality or withdrawing and he wasn't sure how to handle things. This was one time when he really could have used Rick's help. Everything Rick had told him about Horatio's past and the times he'd attempted suicide when things had gotten bad were in the forefront of his mind at the moment. He didn't know if his current behavior was a prelude to that.

He walked up to the bed with Horatio trailing behind him and scanned his eyes down Rick's body before returning his gaze to his face. He looked peaceful but Tim knew that was just the sedative. Remembering what the doctor had said he moved close to the bed and reached out to brush some of Rick's hair off of his forehead.

"Hey," he said speaking gently. "The doc said we should try to talk to you, maybe you can hear us." He got no visible response. He kept his hand on Rick's forehead as he spoke. "You've got to get better, babe. We're both waiting for you. We had plans, remember?"

While Tim was talking Horatio walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled a chair up close. He carefully took Rick's limp hand in his. Tim waited for him to say something but he just sat there staring at Rick's face. After a few minutes of this he decided that maybe he needed to give them some time alone. He needed to go back to the lab to return the Hummer and pick up Horatio's car. He was a little concerned about leaving Horatio alone given his current mood but figured he was in a hospital and he wasn't really alone so he'd probably be all right.

"Horatio, will you be okay here for a little while if I go and return the Hummer?" Tim asked. Horatio nodded without shifting his eyes from Rick. "You're sure?" Again he nodded. "Okay. I should be back within the hour." Horatio nodded again. Tim leaned down and gave Rick a kiss on the forehead. "I love you," he said softly. Then he looked at Horatio and said, "I'll be back soon."

Tim took one last look back before he left the room. Horatio still hadn't moved. He glanced around, glass walls, nurse's station, plenty of staff. He was sure Horatio would be fine.

Horatio sat there for another ten minutes until he was certain that Tim had gone. Then he leaned in close to Rick and spoke quietly.

"This was all my fault. If I had just let you stay and help with the investigation this morning instead of pushing you away you wouldn't be here now. I was just trying to protect you." He brought Rick's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'm sorry." He stood up. "I love you," he said then he walked out of the room.

ooo

Tim pulled the Hummer into the garage and took the elevator up to the lab. He'd run out so quickly when Horatio had called that he'd left some evidence locked in his lab that he needed to secure properly. He managed to sneak in without anyone seeing him, or at least he thought he had. Eric stood at the door to the Trace lab watching Tim scurry around quickly. Tim turned with the box of evidence and stopped dead when he saw Eric standing there. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" Eric asked.

Tim sighed. "Eric, I really don't have time for this now," he said.

"I just want to know. I mean, I thought we were friends." When Tim didn't say anything Eric added, "I would have been happy for you."

Tim let his head drop. He placed the box he was holding down on the table. "Yes, Eric, I was planning on telling you." Eric raised an eyebrow not quite believing him. Tim blew out a breath. "Look, we had a plan. It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"A plan?" Eric questioned.

"I suppose it doesn't matter anymore," he said. "It won't matter if I tell you now. Horatio was going to retire. After that it wouldn't have mattered what we did."

"H was going to retire?" Eric asked. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it," Tim said. "He has the letter all written. It was a done deal in his mind. Probably would have happened in the next couple of months. He just wanted to wrap up a few outstanding cases. And Rick would have followed shortly after."

Eric walked into the room shaking his head. "And what about you? What were you gonna to do?"

Tim sighed heavily. "I hadn't decided yet. Probably keep working. Horatio and Rick both have money. They're well invested, own property. They can support themselves until their pensions kick in. I haven't been working long enough yet."

"So what happens now?" Eric asked.

Tim shook his head. "I don't know. But right now we need to concentrate on Rick getting better. He's still very weak and still on a ventilator. If he doesn't recover I may lose both of them." He paused for a moment then said, "Look I gotta go. I left Horatio alone at the hospital. I have to get back."

ooo

Horatio stepped out of the cab with a paper bag in his hand and paid the driver. He walked into the house and straight to the kitchen. He placed the paper bag on the counter then pulled the bottle of bourbon out of it and opened it. He went to reach for a glass then decided not to bother and took a long swig directly from the bottle. His face contorted slightly at the burn as the alcohol passed his throat but he could feel the numbing effects almost immediately. He took one more swig then placed the bottle on the counter.

He walked to the back of the house and into the laundry room. He dug a t-shirt and an old pair of jeans out of the laundry and quickly changed out of his suit leaving it on the floor. He managed to resist the urge to reach for his gun and badge before he changed. At the last minute he remembered to grab the envelope out of his jacket pocket before he walked out. He stopped into the downstairs bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet taking one item from the bottom shelf then grabbed his bottle from the kitchen. He sat down heavily on the sofa in the living room and took another swig of bourbon.

ooo

Tim pulled into the hospital parking lot then headed up to Rick's room. When he got there he stopped at the door seeing only Rick in the room. He turned back to the nurse's station and drew the attention of one of the nurses.

"My friend, he was here when I left. Do you know where he went?" Tim asked trying not to panic.

One of the nurses said, "He left about forty-five minutes ago. Didn't say anything, just walked out."

"Shit," Tim cursed.

He jogged down the hallway but stopped at the men's room to take a quick look inside. Not finding Horatio he ran outside and looked around. He saw a security guard standing near the entrance.

"Hey, you," he said flashing his badge. "How long have you been here?"

"Most of the afternoon," the man answered.

"You see a guy leave here about forty-five minutes ago. About my height, bright red hair, probably wearing sunglasses."

The guard nodded. "Yeah. He got in a cab."

"You didn't by any chance notice which cab company it was?"

The guard shook his head. "Sorry, no."

Tim ran his fingers through his hair muttering something about stubborn redheads. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Horatio's cell phone as he made his way to the car. The call went to voice mail.

"Horatio, where ever you are, please call me," he said then dialed again. "Calleigh, it's Tim," he said when he heard her answer. "Horatio didn't stop by the lab just recently, did he?"

"No, I've been here all afternoon. I haven't seen him. What's going on?"

"We may have a problem," he said.

"Tim, what problem," Calleigh asked.

"I went back to the lab to return the Hummer and ran into Eric. I was gone longer than I'd planned. I left Horatio with Rick but when I got back here he was gone. The security guard saw him get into a taxi. I'm worried he might do something stupid."

"What can he do, Tim? Styles is already dead," Calleigh said.

"I'm not worried that he'll do something to someone else. I'm worried he'll do something to himself," Tim said.

Calleigh was silent for a moment then she said, "You think he may hurt himself."

Tim sighed. He had to trust someone right now. "He's done it before," he said.

"What?"

"Calleigh, look, I don't have time to get into the details now. We need to find him."

"Okay, okay. What do you need me to do?" she said quickly.

"Um, take a look through the lab, check his office. I'm going to head to the park," Tim said as he started his car. "Can you also check the beach near the lab? He goes there a lot."

Tim drove to Horatio's favorite park and slowly made his way around the roads inside the park. There was no sign of the redhead. His phone rang just as he was pulling back out onto the street.

"Tim, I can't find him anywhere," Calleigh said. "I've tried calling his cell but he's not answering. Where could he have gone?"

Tim was wracking his brain trying to think of anything. Suddenly something Rick had told him about when Horatio's brother had died popped back into his head. "The house," he said.

"Huh?"

"He went home, Cal. The last time, that's where Rick found him. I'll call you back," he said then snapped his phone shut. "Damn it, Horatio," he muttered.

Tim pulled into the driveway just as the sun was setting. He knew he'd broken almost every traffic law in the book getting home but he didn't care. He ran up the front walk and into the house. He found Horatio lying face down on the sofa. He saw the bottle on the table but next to it he saw a straight razor. He panicked. He bolted over to the sofa and unceremoniously flipped Horatio's limp body over. He grabbed his arms and ran his hand over them. There were no cut marks. He let out a long sigh then pulled his phone out and dialed Calleigh. While he waited for her to answer he picked up the bottle and examined it. Horatio had drunk half in just a couple of hours.

"Found him," he said when Calleigh answered.

"Is he all right?" she asked.

"He's going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning but otherwise he's okay," Tim said.

Calleigh sighed. "Thank goodness. Do you need any help with him, Tim?"

Tim thought about it for a moment but decided to deal with his lover on his own. "Thanks, Calleigh, but I can manage."

"Okay, well, you call me or Eric if you need anything tonight," she said.

"I will and thanks again," he said before he hung up.

He tossed his phone onto the table and sat down on the edge of the sofa pushing Horatio aside slightly. He ran his hand over his face. He looked over at Horatio who was still passed out. He reached out a hand and placed his fingers on Horatio's neck at his pulse point.

"Still alive," he mumbled when he felt the strong pulse.

He shook his head and stood up then reached down and pulled Horatio up over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. He walked up the stairs and dumped him onto the bed. He managed to pull his jeans off and get him under the covers in a position he figured wouldn't make him too stiff when he finally came to. After a moment he walked out of the room and back downstairs.

He went into the living room, picked up the straight razor and returned it to its place on the bottom shelf of the medicine cabinet in the downstairs bathroom. Then he went back and picked up the bottle carrying it into the kitchen. He pulled down a glass, poured himself a shot and drank it down then he put the bottle away in one of the cabinets. The last thing left on the coffee table in the living room was the envelope Horatio had taken from his jacket pocket. Tim picked it up and turned it over in his hand. It was Horatio's retirement letter. He shook his head and dropped the envelope back onto the table. He stretched his legs out on the sofa and laid his head down. He wasn't tired so much as drained. He flipped on the TV but it wasn't long before his body just gave out and he fell asleep.

TBC


	16. Full Circle Part 5

Title: Full Circle (5/5)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRM

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Stetler/Speed

Series: The Three Of Us

Word Count: 2215

Summary: Never give up hope.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

Early Wednesday Morning

Horatio woke up and immediately regretted it. The light in the room shot right through his eyes and stabbed at his brain like a knife. He was hit with a wave of nausea and lay perfectly still taking long, slow, deep breaths until it passed. He tried to sit up but his body protested. Though after a few long minutes he managed to swing his legs over the side of the bed and sit up. It took him another full minute to realize that he was in the bedroom. The last thing he remembered was sitting on the sofa staring at the razor on the table. In a sudden moment of panic he ran his hands over his arms and was relieved to see he hadn't done anything stupid this time.

"You didn't do it," Tim said from the doorway.

Horatio startled and spun his head around. He grimaced and groaned slightly at the quick movement then closed his eyes when the room wouldn't stop spinning. Tim walked around the bed and sat down next to him.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I don't remember going to bed," Horatio said hoarsely. He felt like he had a mouth full of cotton. "In fact, I don't remember much of anything after I got home yesterday."

"Well, you drank half a bottle of Jack Daniels in just a couple of hours last night, so that doesn't really surprise me."

Horatio closed his eyes and shook his head, slowly this time. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Well, let's just chalk it up to extreme stress at the moment," Tim said. "I spoke to the doctor this morning. Rick seems to be doing a bit better and they are going to try taking him off the ventilator and see if he can breath on his own."

Horatio let out a breath. "I need to talk to Barton today, try to straighten things out."

He tried to stand up but his legs had other ideas and he fell back onto the bed. Tim quickly caught him.

"You need to completely sober up before you do anything, Horatio."

"I just need a shower and some coffee. I'll be fine," Horatio insisted. He made another attempt to stand up and this time his legs cooperated. "See, perfectly fine," he said just as a wave of dizziness hit him and he stumbled.

Tim caught him before he hit the floor. "Right," he drawled. "Let me help you."

Tim helped him into the bathroom and into the shower. After making sure that he would be all right on his own he went downstairs to make a pot of coffee. Horatio walked into the kitchen about a half hour later and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat at the kitchen table opposite Tim.

"Thanks for not leaving me on the sofa last night," he said between sips of coffee.

Tim nodded. "How's your head?" he asked.

Horatio shrugged. "Took a couple of aspirin."

"You should eat something," Tim suggested.

"Not a good idea right now," Horatio replied with a slight smirk.

"What happened last night, Horatio?" Tim finally asked. "What stopped you?"

Horatio knew what he was asking and he took a moment before answering. "Yesterday afternoon when I handed my badge and gun over to Calleigh, I felt like everything I was had been taken away from me. And the worst part was, Barton was right. I'd done it to myself. Rick and I both knew that we should have disclosed our relationship when we were hired but the longer we put it off the easier it became to hide. And we ended up getting suspending because of that decision.

And, I felt like it was my fault Rick was lying in the hospital. If I hadn't chased him away from the crime scene in Sweetwater, he wouldn't have ended up in the park and he wouldn't have been shot. Everything was collapsing in on me and I just shut down. I decided everyone would be better off if I wasn't around anymore."

Horatio paused for a moment. He was fairly certain that Rick had told Tim about his past attempts at suicide but he still hesitated to bring them up. After a few moments of silence he decided he didn't want to hide anything from Tim anymore.

"There have been three other times in my life when I'd come to that same conclusion," he said. "When I was a sixteen and I felt like I couldn't take the abuse any longer, when I was twenty-three and my father killed my mother, and when my brother was shot and I couldn't save him."

"What was different this time?" Tim asked.

"I don't know. While I was sitting there staring at the razor I just kept thinking about all of the things that I have rather than what I'd lost. It occurred to me that I was planning on retiring and in a month or two I wouldn't have had my badge and gun anyway." He looked Tim in the eyes as he continued. "I thought about you and Rick and the life we were building. It's taken me nearly fifty years to get to a point where I'm comfortable with myself. I couldn't throw that all away."

Tim smiled and reached across the table taking Horatio's hand. "I'm glad you came to that decision."

ooo

Horatio pulled his car into the front lot of the crime lab and stepped out into the morning sun. He wasn't wearing his usual suit but instead a pair of faded blue jeans, a white button-down shirt, and a light weight leather jacket. Lieutenant Caine was gone, only Horatio remained. He was confident and knew exactly what he was about to do. He walked into the building and removed his sunglasses then headed for the elevator ignoring the stares he was getting. In ten years, he'd never walked into this building in anything other than one of his trademark suits.

He approached the Chief's office and knocked on the door. Barton looked up and waved him in. "I need to talk with you," he said as he took a seat opposite Barton's desk.

"And I need to talk with you, Horatio," Barton said. "Do you have any idea what sort of problems you've created for this department?"

"Yes I do," Horatio said plainly. "And I take full responsibility for that."

"And just what do you plan on doing about it?" the chief asked.

Horatio pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "Resign," he said. At the surprised look on Barton's face Horatio added, "Look, we never intended for things to come out like this. I'd written this letter a couple of weeks ago. Rick had a similar one written and ready to turn in. It was in my pocket yesterday and I was planning on meeting with you yesterday afternoon to explain that I wanted to retire."

Barton took the envelope from him and pulled out the letter. He scanned it quickly and chuckled. "You never cease to amaze me, Horatio. And you have to be one of the luckiest men I've ever met." Horatio cocked his head giving Barton a quizzical look. "I got off the phone with the IAB chief not ten minutes ago. They've agreed to let this whole thing drop if both you and Rick resign." Horatio ducked his head and smiled not quite believing what he was hearing. "They feel, and I agree, that if a full investigation is opened and this goes public, we'll get swarmed with writs to reopen criminal cases going back ten years. They will still look over all of Rick's investigations into your lab but under the guise of an internal audit."

Horatio shook his head. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"It won't be the same around here with out you, Horatio," Barton said. His expression shifted to one of concern. "How is Sergeant Stetler?" he asked.

"They took him off the ventilator this morning and he's breathing on his own. They've stopped the sedative and are hoping he'll wake up on his own later this morning. It's still going to be a long haul though."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time now to help him recover," Barton said. "I am officially rescinding yours and Rick's suspension. He'll be put on disability and you'll be taking some of the copious amounts of vacation time you've accumulated over the years until the paperwork for your retirement goes through. I plan on asking Ms. Duquesne to step up permanently as head of the crime lab."

"She'd be my choice," Horatio said. He stood up and held out a hand. Barton stood and shook his hand. "I'll be at the hospital if you need me," he said then walked out.

ooo

Horatio sat quietly in Rick's hospital room watching him sleep. He hadn't woken up since Horatio had arrived but he had been awake earlier when the doctor had been there. Horatio waited patiently by himself for Rick to stir again. He'd convinced Tim to go to work today and promised to call as soon as Rick awoke.

Rick's eyes fluttered open and slowly the room came into focus. "Horatio," he called softly.

Horatio quickly pulled his chair over closer to the bed. "I'm here," he said and took Rick's hand. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a train," Rick said slowly causing Horatio to chuckle. "I missed you this morning."

"I'm sorry. I had something I had to take care of but I'm not going anywhere now," he said. He brushed his hand over Rick's forehead then leaned down and kissed him softly. "You should sleep more," he said when he stood back up.

"You'll be here?" Rick asked.

"I promise. I'll be here when you wake up again. Sleep now," he said.

Rick held onto Horatio's hand as his eyes drifted shut. He woke up again several hours later and this time he was more alert. He smiled when he saw Horatio still sitting where he'd been earlier, still holding his hand but dozing. Rick gave his hand a squeeze and Horatio's eyes opened.

"Hey," Horatio said with a slight yawn. "How do you feel?"

"More awake," Rick said. He tried to move and winced.

"Are you in pain?" Horatio asked. "You want me to get the nurse?"

"I'm okay for the moment. The painkillers they gave me before are still working. What happened?" he asked.

Horatio ducked his head. "I was going to ask you the same thing. All I know is that you were shot by Jacob Styles in the park yesterday. I found you lying in the grass by the wooded area near the rear of the park."

Rick closed his eyes for a moment trying to pull up the memory. "The last thing I remember is looking for you at the lab, not finding you, then getting in my car. After that I just remember waking up here this morning feeling like I'd been run over, several times."

Horatio nodded. "It may take some time for your memory to come back." He remained silent for a moment then he said, "Rick, um, you should know, a lot of stuff has happened in the past twenty-four hours."

"What sort of stuff, Horatio?"

"Well, we're out and we've both officially put in for retirement," Horatio said.

"Excuse me?"

"It was the only way for us not to end up getting fired. It's a long story," Horatio said.

"But, it's only been one day?"

Horatio proceeded to explain everything that had happened over the past day. He told him about Styles and what happened to him and his family, about being suspended, and about his conversation with Barton that morning. By the end Rick's head was spinning.

"You know," he said. "I'm kind of glad I was unconscious."

ooo

Epilogue (Two months later)

Rick sat down carefully on the side of the bed and laid his cane down. He was recovering slowly from his injuries and beginning to regain his strength and energy. He and Horatio were enjoying their free time together. He looked up at Tim and Horatio.

"You sure you want to do this, Horatio?" he asked.

Horatio exchanged a quick glance with Tim. "Yes, I'm sure. It's a symbol of who I was, not who I am now, who we are now. Besides, I'm not afraid anymore," he said confidently.

"Okay, then. Let's see it," Rick said.

Horatio took a step closer and opened his pants. Rick looked up at him. "You know you won't be as sensitive without it."

"I can live with that," Horatio said.

Rick reached out and took Horatio's piercing between his fingers as he carefully unscrewed the small gold ball that connected the two halves together.

"Ready?" he asked.

Horatio nodded and reached over taking Tim's hand. Rick slowly slipped the ring out then held it up for Horatio to see.

"All done," he said.

Horatio tucked himself back in then took the ring from Rick and slipped it into his pocket. He looked between Tim and Rick. He reached over and took Tim's hand again then Rick's.

"We go into this now as equals, the three of us."

Fin


End file.
